The Truth Behind The Seal
by Asirainis
Summary: The what if the hero had a sister series is continued in the world of Dragon Quest VII. Here, they explore the world and discover the truth behind the sealing of the islands. What will happen? This is a KeiferXOC story!
1. Prologue: And So It Begins

Author's note: Leesa's age isn't indicated, so rather than being sixteen like hero during the main story, I'm having her be ten years old to Kiefer's eighteen years old. I do not own Dragon Quest VII!

The Truth Behind The Seal

Prologue: And So It Begins

Anise cried in pain as she felt the bond with her husband fade slowly. _Something had gone terribly wrong as she feared!_ "Sharkeye… I'm sorry my love, it's too much to lose you too! Even as the darkness encroaches on our land, I know I cannot live knowing you are gone."

The brunette haired woman climbed out of bed in her chamber. She was the daughter of the king of the kingdom of Coastal. Dressed in her sea blue gown, a tribute to the Aqua Spirit, she made her way to the balcony of her room. A female spirit stood there, with sea blue hair, dressed in a pure white gown that flowed as if made of sea foam. "Are you… are you the Aqua Spirit?"

The female spirit nodded with a gentle smile, "I am. I have felt your pain for many days. This isn't my true appearance because many humans can't comprehend how I truly look. I have spoken with the sea king and we have found a way to ease your suffering without your children being lost as a result…"

The princess gaped, "Children? I was told it was only one!" She now felt worse for her fear of what would happen to her children if she gave up the will to live.

A male spirit formed next to the blue haired goddess, "Child, fear not. I am the Sea King. I will cocoon your children in your form while you remain in stasis for the length of the pregnancy. Once they are birthed, we will spirit them to the far future where a childless couple will raise them. They are destined to lift the darkness and free your husband who has been encased in a mystical ice by the demon lord. Once they free him, I will release you from your stasis to be able to rejoin him. Would that help you my daughter?"

The princess looked at the man; she didn't need to think about it. The pain of losing her other half had been enough. Still, it would be hard to not see her children grow up. But it would be worse, she knew, if she gave birth to them and raised them for surely one or both would bear resemblance to the man she loved. "I'll be glad for that dear Sea King."

He nodded as the Aqua Spirit waved a slim hand to encase the princess in a special foam and the trio departed to a special land beneath the water where she would sleep until at last the day would come that she could be reunited with her family.

* * *

Far into the future, childless parents Borkano and Mollie prayed in the Rainbow Cove to the Aqua Spirit for help in conceiving a child. They had tried many times to conceive, yet it never took hold for them. The island had been the only one in the entire world, surrounded by a sea of water. They had never prayed to god because being surrounded by water, it felt more appropriate to pray to an Aqua Spirit for safe trips, and for fertility.

As they did their prayer, a soft blue light began to glow from the cove blinding them until a woman with pale skin and sea blue hair appeared wearing a white dress that flowed like the sea foam. Borkano, a tall and stout man looked at the woman. "Are you the… Aqua Spirit?"

She smiled with a nod, "I am. I have been trying to help you both conceive a child for many a year. However, now – I must ask you this. I need you both to trust in me. I have two children in my care who were wished to me because the parents couldn't take care of them yet. Would you be willing to help raise them as your own?"

Mollie stood, her eyes shining, "What do you mean wished to you? The parents couldn't take care of them yet?"

The spirit nodded, "Yes, the father fell into danger and is currently suspended within ice that has yet to thaw. Because my currents are constantly moving, it is why you have never seen it Borkano. The mother fell ill because of the burden of childbirth. She will recover, but I fear if I didn't help her, the children would die because of the delicate nature of children just being born."

Mollie didn't think twice, nodding in acceptance to it immediately. "I'll do it!" She turned to her husband and gave him a pleading face, "Borkano, this is our only chance to have children. Something is wrong with me that I can't give birth I'm sure. Please my love!"

Borkano nodded, "We'll do it Aqua Spirit. Please, let us help these two children."

She smiled and waved her hand as two children emerged from the ocean, obvious that they had been kept in suspended animation with the special sea foam around it. "I have woven a series of spells with my magic. One spell is that the parents age as they do – and another that the mother will be able to see everything while she heals in her slumber. Another spell is that others will accept them without question. The last spell I wove was that both children have the birthmark that their father had. Each will have half of it so that the parents will recognize them immediately without question."

Mollie's eyes shown with both pain and understanding at the situation the parents had found themselves in. She had felt the same pain one night when Borkano went out to fish and a storm hit them. He had barely survived thanks to the drunken actions of his brother. If he had died… she might as well have died that night.

The spirit's voice drew her from her thoughts as she spoke, "I wouldn't be surprised if either child ends up hearing me, though I honestly don't know. It is the only potential backlash of my magic as my magic can only heal – never harm."

Mollie took the two children without question and smiled at them. "What are their names Aqua Spirit?"

The woman smiled as she responded, "Alistair and Airlia."


	2. Chapter 1: Missing Prince?

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 1: Missing Prince?

Airlia and Alistair had grown up in the small sleepy village of Fishbel. During the six years at the sleepy village, they were considered weird for staring out at the ocean all day. Many thought it was because the boy yearned to explore, to fish like his father while the others didn't know what to make of the girl because girls weren't allowed on the boats. The pair seemed to be able to communicate with as little as a glance or a change in body language.

Airlia had stayed in the house during the meal times to learn at her mother's hand how to cook. Since she was three years old, Airlia knew exactly how to make Mollie's famous fish sub that she always gave her father before sailing. Her dark brown hair that was almost black in color dipped to below her shoulder blades and was always kept in place by a sea blue handkerchief tied just under her chin. Her face was heart-shaped with sapphire blue eyes. Her brother had woody brown eyes with the same dark brown hair. Their father was due back in two days and yet both felt something was amiss somewhere.

A soldier came running down the stone stairs looking around frantically, catching their eyes. The siblings turned to see him running frantically towards them, "Have either of you seen Prince Kiefer? He is missing!"

Airlia frowned as she shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. But can we help with searching for him? We know the isle fairly well."

The guard gave them a brief smile, "I'm going to go check with the Mayor of the village, but any help we can get is just fine!"

Alistair nodded before the pair ran to the house to explain things to Mollie who only gave them a gentle smile. "Try Rainbow Cove. I know Borkano's shown you that place before."

Alistair nodded, "Thank mom! We'll head there now ahead of the guard and see if we can find him. It's easier to think like a child because we are children!" Mollie gave him a familiar sneaky grin and pushed him towards the door.

The pair ran up the stone steps of their home and out of the town quickly as Alistair ran in his green tunic and pants while Airlia was running in a sea blue skirt and tunic. Their leather shoes were silent on the ground as they ran over dirt, grass and root alike. They hurried towards the eastern coast of the island then north around some mountains. Their father had told them that the Aqua Spirit had given to them the two children as infants. The pair had never met their parents and hoped one day that they would.

They arrived at the ruins where the path to the Rainbow Cove was. They looked around before Alistair smiled, "Should we split up sis?"

Airlia nodded in agreement; there was never any danger in the ruins. "Of course. Back in fifteen minutes, no more!"

They split up and Alistair went east while Airlia went west into the ruins. She knew she was close, but yet she couldn't find the boy. "Where would I hide if I was an eight year old boy?"

She felt something tickle the back of her head. _**He is safe… Head north of where you are then east towards the center of the ruins. You will find him there, and he will be upset.**_

Airlia blinked… She hadn't expected to actually hear something. _**Who… who or what are you? How can I hear you?**_

The voice didn't respond, so Airlia merely thought she had imagined it. She went with the directions though, regardless of the fact it was from a voice that she had heard in her head. As she crept along her path quietly, she could just make out the distinct sound of crying. Frowning, she knew it wasn't her brother. Many times that either sibling had gotten separated or hurt, they could feel the emotion from the other.

She came up towards the sound and hid behind a pillar of fallen rubble. Peeking behind it, she could see a boy with blond hair sitting on the steps and sobbing into his arms.

A soft wail could be heard as he gasped, "Oh mother! Why did you leave me?! Father doesn't understand me the way you did! He merely wants me to be the next ruler of Estard! I want to find out why we're alone in this world! Why we're the only isle on this continent." He continued to sob again more brokenly as Airlia came from around the pillar.

"Excuse me?" She spoke softly as his head jerked up. She could see his blue eyes were red rimmed from his tears and his grief. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you with my father?" he asked while he studied her small form.

She shook her head, "No but a guard came to our town to see if you were there. We knew you hadn't been there, but there was a chance you might be here. We didn't tell him that of course…"

He looked at her quickly, "We?"

She smiled, "My brother, Alistair, and I."

He gave her a half smile, "Where's your brother then?"

She shook her head, "On the other half of the ruins, looking for you. I'm sure he'll come here and find me. We have a way of knowing each other's movements because we're twins."

He nodded, "Let's go find your brother then and I'll explain what happened back at Estard."

Airlia nodded as the pair left quietly and found him waiting for them at the entrance to the ruins. "Oh you found him sis!"

The girl grinned as she nodded, "Yes I did. He was just about to tell us why he ran."

"Why don't we go down to Rainbow Cove and talk there?" Alistair suggested as Kiefer nodded.

They hurried down the path back towards the ruin, going east towards a stone covering the ladder leading down into the ruins. Once they were down the ladder, Alistair led them down to the cove where the blue water glistened and seemed to even glow like a rainbow. Once they came out, Kiefer gaped at the beauty before him. "I had never known such a beautiful place was located on our small isle. Wow." He took in the beauty for a moment before the reality of his life came crashing down on him again.

"The reason I… The reason I ran from the castle." He sighed, tears pricking his eyes, "It was because my mother died after a year of suffering after giving birth to my little sister, Leesa. Her pregnancy had been a hard one, and in the end, it ended up costing her … her life."

Airlia frowned as she fished a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to the prince. "I know it's hard losing a loved one. They would want you to smile though, to walk in the sunlight rather than hiding."

Kiefer seemed to think it over while Alistair grinned, "My sister's always been wise beyond her years."

Kiefer nodded, "Yeah, but I think she's right. It's not that I hate my little sister, it's just that my father is now pressuring me to grow up and become king far quicker."

Airlia nodded in understanding while Alistair merely supplied, "I want to step into my father's shoes quickly, but I fear it will not happen as soon as I'd prefer. There was a falling out between my father and my uncle which led them to almost being killed. My uncle was a drunk on the boat at the time which exasperated the situation far more than it needed to be."

Kiefer nodded with a solemn expression on his face. "I think we should probably head back. I'm sure the guards are now worried out of their minds."

The siblings nodded in agreement as they returned to the entrance of the ruins and began walking towards the village. Upon not seeing a guard, the trio continued onwards to Estard. When they arrived, the guards immediately saw the young prince and ran to him, "Your Highness! Where have you been?!"

Kiefer immediately balked, "I went on a walk… I lost track of time and these two found me. They told me of the commotion and I came back. I apologize."

The guards roughly dragged him towards the castle while Airlia couldn't help but regret the pain that was visible by them dragging the red clad boy away. Once he was gone, the siblings departed back towards the sleepy town to recount the tale to their mother.


	3. Chapter 2: Voices?

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 2: Voices?

Airlia had kept quiet about the voice she heard that day seven years ago. The trio had become thick as thieves in that time. They had long since started to explore the ruins when Borkano was away at sea. It was as if they had become possessed that they continued to explore the ruins, though the doors were locked at the temple, and further down in Rainbow Cove. No amount of might could force the door open.

Airlia awoke in a cold sweat. Something had disturbed her sleep, but she wasn't sure what it was. She threw on her tunic and skirt before throwing her wool cloak on over her shoulders. Creeping from her home late at night, she went to the ocean and sat down, staring out towards the ocean. Her father was supposed to leave early in the morning for harvest, but something had awoken her far earlier than she should have awoken.

She felt that tickle again. Something she knew she would never forget that feeling from the moment she felt it seven years ago. _**Hello young one. I'm glad you're doing well. Your father will be heading for trouble if he follows his usual fishing path. If he does follow it and find himself in the thick of the storm, tell him to go starboard side and he will come out of the storm quickly. Please warn him!**_

Airlia gaped at the ocean as she processed what the voice told her. Her father was in danger if he kept to what he knew! She stood before quickly turning towards her home. She went inside to find her parents awake – her father was finishing his prep for getting ready for the trip. She ran to her father with her eyes wide. "Father, please you must listen to me!"

He brushed off her frantic movements as he turned to Mollie, "Is my fish sub ready?"

The dark haired woman nodded, "Yes my love. Here you go." She handed him a wrapped long loaf of bread with her spiced fish filling.

He got up, took his sandwich and left to go to the ship. Airlia turned to her mother, "You can't let him go! He will die if he does!"

Mollie whirled on her feet, "What is this nonsense?! How can you say that!? He is the master fisherman, he will be just fine!"

Airlia pleaded with her mother, "But the voice I heard! She told me that if he follows his normal course, he will die!"

Mollie's eyes widened as she studied her daughter, the girl began to sob in fear and pain as she nodded. "Go, warn your father and tell him this, 'What we were told years ago has come to pass.'"

Airlia nodded as she ran outside, and over to the ship. Her father was barking out order as per normal, getting his voice ready for the waves and wind to make it harder to hear him. She walked up to him and said, "Mother said to mention that 'what you were told years ago has come to pass.'" He blinked before he ushered her into the cabin to talk for a moment.

"So then my girl, what were you told?" He questioned as his dark eyes probed hers to see if she was telling the truth though she never gave him reason to doubt it.

"I was told that if you keep to your normal course, that you will run into a storm that could destroy the ship. However if you head towards starboard side and you will come out of the storm quickly." She said as he nodded.

He quickly ushered her off the ship as they had to pull out quickly to keep on schedule. All she could do was watch the ship leave port helplessly.

* * *

Two days had passed since that day and all she could do was stand out at the coast, staring off into the distance, hoping to see sign of the sail. She felt the familiar tickle in her mind again. _**Child, fear not. Your father is alive and well. He will be returning today with a partial catch that he was able to get just before the storm hit. It had looked grim, but luckily he started going in the direction you told him and he was able to make his way out.**_

Airlia smiled as she stayed at the coast, waiting for him to come home. And as the voice had promised, hours later the sails showed just over the horizon as everyone gathered to cheer them back. Once the ship had come to port, they could see just how battered the ship was as Borkano limped off the ship and hurried to embrace his waiting family. He could only thank the Aqua Spirit for helping keep them together, for keeping the town safe. The livelihood of the village was fishing and if it ever came to an end, so too would their sleepy little town.


	4. Chapter 3: Defying The Rules

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 3: Defying The Rules

Three years had passed since the ship incident. He never told her that it was the Aqua Spirit whom was talking with her, and yet the hints kept coming to keep him safe meaning things would change soon. The siblings and Kiefer continued to be inseparable after all this time, going on adventures together through the ruins that they had first met at. Airlia wasn't allowed to go on some occasions as it wasn't befitting of a girl, but eventually Mollie and Borkano saw something was driving her. Something that could lead them to their destiny. Borkano went further and further out to sea, yet he never saw the ice encasing their father. Something was forcing his children to do this and he would never dream of changing their path even as his son's choices hurt him internally.

* * *

The morning of Borkano's departure for the Amitt Harvest had come. He knew that Airlia had learned the art of bread making the way his wife did. Airlia awoke early, dressing in her favorite sea blue dress and tunic with her hair kept from her face by that familiar sea blue handkerchief. Kiefer's preference of Airlia's company over other women had told the sea master that the prince was slowly making his choice for a wife. However his daughter's gentle spirit and kindness wasn't to be taken advantage of. He had made sure his daughter could protect herself with her hands and had given her throwing daggers to learn alongside her brother's use of a wooden sword. Her brother, in addition had taught her how to use a whip to help keep distance between her and any attacker.

It was true on their little island that there were no monsters. Even the animals seemed to be tame unless injured or guarding their children. However a drunkard may not always get the message. His men, though, had all grown fond of the distant young woman and sought to keep her safe from the village and city drunks when they were around.

* * *

Airlia had gotten up, prepared the fish sub and left after kissing her mother's cheek, promising to hurry home. She hurried down the path as her leather shoes left prints in the sand up to the stairs leading to the dock. She gave a friendly smile as she hurried to the ramp leading towards her father's ship. Her father merely gazed at her, and smiled. Hurrying up to see him, she handed him the sandwich. "Mother's famous fish sub, made purely by me this time. Oh and you should have a _blessedly_ bountiful catch today if you follow your gut."

He smiled, taking in her words. A hidden message lay there, he knew. She had given him such a message once before, but it was in worry of a coming storm. As she turned to leave the ship, Amitt stopped her. "Oh Airlia! Your father explained that your worry three years ago had been a gut feeling you had. It saved all of our lives, so I want you to take this and go to Estard to pick up a nice dress for yourself for the festival. Without your gut feeling and how you persisted, we would have possibly all died."

Airlia took the coin pouch and smiled. "Of course, but I was just glad I could help somehow." He nodded as she walked off the plank and back down the port to the sand to watch them depart as she always had. She smiled as she saw her brother running up to the ship with a small wave. He had always been late, but Borkano merely waved off the apologies, saying he knew what it were like to be sixteen and how it would turn out okay. Airlia blinked as she heard Mirabel screaming as she was removed from the ship forcibly. Mirabel had become distant friends with them, refusing to talk to them in public, but yet she always spoke her mind.

That had always bothered the twins because it shouldn't have matter what one looked like, or their social status in life. If you wanted to be friends, be such because that's what you wanted. Mirabel stormed over to the brunette as Airlia gazed at her red haired friend. Her orange dress was covered by an overdress that had no sleeves and was open under each arm up to her hips. The overdress was green in color with orange threading while her hair was tamed by an orange handkerchief. Emerald eyes sparkled in disdain. "Your brother got me kicked off the ship, so you both are going to escort me to Estard!"

Airlia rolled her eyes as she said, "Fine." Her brother came running up with a look of apology to his sister as the pair left the sleepy town to go to the city.

Mirabel casted a look at the pair behind her, "Oh I understand the two of you are normally quiet, but if you _must_ talk to me, be sure to be mindful of who is around us. I have an _image_ to maintain, unlike the two of you! Oh how Prince Kiefer ever sees anything in Airlia, I will never understand. I'm the one destined to be someone!"

Airlia merely kept her mouth shut as she tuned out the rest of the conversation, picking up the pace to get to Estard faster as her brother ran to catch up with her. The walk was short as their island wasn't all that large, and the common path was well worn and visible. Arriving at Estard Mirabel rushed forward, "You don't have to walk me back. I can find my way back on my own!"

The pair walked forward to go to the dress shop, "Amitt gave me money to get a dress for the harvest because of my 'gut feeling' that I had three years ago which saved everyone on the ship."

Alistair gave her a half smile, knowing what the gut feeling was. She had confided it to him three months after when he brought up his concern about her unease, her silence. He hadn't been surprised but rather jokingly envious because she could hear the voice, but he couldn't. It would have helped him with being a master fisherman. However, he was still overly joyful that she had a special talent; it always enforced how special she was.

However, they had only gotten to the door when a guard came up to them, "My apologies Alistair, Airlia – but could you both come to the castle immediately? It seems that Kiefer took something from the King and he's in quite the rage."

The siblings shared a look… _What could Kiefer be up to now?_ Airlia responded for them both, "Of course Michael. We'll come now. My matters can be attended to after speaking with the king."

The man gave them a smile of relief as he led them north towards the castle beyond the drawbridge that was now down to allow them passage. Once inside, they didn't pay much attention to people running around, probably looking for the prince in a panic. They hurried up the stairs as they heard the indistinct screams from the King, Burns. He came storming down the steps leading towards the throne room, approaching them on the second floor as he panted. "Where are you Kiefer?! You've gone too far this time! I cannot forgive this!"

The frantic wails of the king's minister came shortly after as he tried to soften the king's ire. "Your Majesty, surely Kiefer had a reason for doing what he's done! Please be reasonable!"

The minister came down the steps as he saw the twin friends of the Prince standing there. "Oh, thank goodness you've both come, Airlia and Alistair."

As if saying their name, the king blinked. "Airlia? Alistair? Thank goodness you've both come, please come with me this way to the throne room. I have some questions for you. It's imperative you both answer them with the full truth."

They nodded as Alistair bowed while Airlia curtseyed, "Of course King Burns." They followed him up to the throne where he seated Alistair on the throne. The lad dressed in a green tunic and pants with his favorite green cap squirmed, finding it odd to be on such a fine seat in his usual green attire.

Burns looked at Alistair dead in the eyes, "Will you give me the respect of looking me straight in the face young Alistair? I know it may feel odd sitting on my throne."

Alistair spoke, "Of course Your Majesty. What can I help you with?"

Burns smiled briefly, "My son, Kiefer, has stolen something of value from me. Something that belonged to my late wife, Alena. Do you know what he intends to do with it? Or where he went?"

Alistair frowned, "I don't know what he intends to do with it. However I'm not entirely sure where he went. I didn't see him on my way from Fishbel, so he could still be in Estard, hiding in one of many hidden passages we've found, or could be in the woods exploring until things die down." It wasn't the full truth, but it was true enough. He _hadn't_ seen the prince yet. If he gave the location of their exploration, the king would be furious. It was a forbidden zone after all.

Airlia could tell by Alistair's body language that he knew where the Prince would be going. While she hadn't been able to go on the latest adventures with the two, she suspected she knew the answer. She understood immediately why he couldn't tell the king, and why she wouldn't either.

A moment after the king finished the questions with Alistair, he turned to Airlia. "Airlia, do you have an idea where my son went?"

She merely shook her head before responding, "No Your Majesty. I'm not entirely sure, because as my brother mentioned, we didn't see him while on our way from Fishbel after the ship departed for their harvest early this morning." Alistair bit back his grin but he knew his sister was good at disguising times of day.

The King nodded, "Don't lie to me children. I notice a glint of intelligence that is otherwise lacking in my subjects. I don't know what you're up to, but please ensure he returns the ring immediately."

Airlia looked at the king; he was tall with his silver crown that went up towards the top of the crown, with a section of bulging red fabric in between each silver piece of the crown. At the base of the crown, for every silver finger going up towards the peak, there was a green emerald. It sat upon a thinning greying haired man with sapphire blue eyes. His thick greying beard and moustache was an attribute to his late wife and the antics of his son. He wore a blue robe befitting the king with a red diamonded on green fabric draped over the king. Each red diamond was surrounded by a white border. The trim along the edge of the fabric both at his neck and along the rest of his over-robe.

His eyes were hard, searching. Airlia gave him a small nod, "Of course Your Majesty. As I said, we're going to look in the forest nearby. I'm sure he's here somewhere. When we find him, we'll make sure he returns the ring."

He gave her a nod, his expression showing his exhaustion. He sat down on the other throne chair as the siblings showed their respect before leaving the castle. They hurried to the dress shop so Airlia could quickly get her acquisition. Maria, the owner of the shop smiled when she saw the young woman. "My goodness Airlia, you've grown so much since I last saw you! Come on in! What can I do for you?"

Airlia extended her hand holding the coin pouch. "I was told by Amitt to get a new dress for the festival."

Maria nodded as she turned to a sea green gown that hung in the corner. When she first made it, she felt possessed to complete it quickly. And yet it had been sitting; only collecting dust. She grabbed it and brought the dress over to Airlia. "This one has been sitting in my shop for quite some time, would you like to try it on? There is a corset built into this one to help it remain form fitting, but it's not so tight that it'll cut off your airway."

Airlia hadn't been able to take her eyes from the dress the moment she saw it, as she nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll try it on right now."

She took the gown tenderly and went into the changing area and found the corset very easy to deal with as she put on the gown. Once it was on, she came out into the store again. "It's a perfect fit!" After a moment of silence, she could see both Maria and Alistair had been unable to remove their eyes from here as the seamstress grinned.

"Wow that really looks good on you! Go ahead and change back while I prepare something to protect the gown during your walk back to Fishbel." Maria said with a bob of her head, her raven hair bobbing with the movement.

Airlia ducked back into the stall to change as she quickly dressed in her tunic and skirt once more. She came out holding the dress as Maria tenderly placed it back into a bag. Maria also went about the store and took one skirt and one tunic and slipped it into a leather parcel and tucked it into the bag before Airlia came back out.

Airlia handed the pouch over to Maria, "Here you go Maria."

Maria smiled, took a few coins from the pouch and handed it back to Airlia. "This is your change. That dress hadn't sold at all and when I saw it on you… I just knew it belonged to you."

The brunette smiled as she nodded her thanks and left with her brother. They hurried back to Fishbel so they could drop off the dress in Airlia's room. Airlia also left the pouch of coin under her mattress to keep it safe from her uncle – the black sheep of the family for his drunken ways. She hurried back out of the house, and over to her brother waiting at the edge of town.

They hurried over to the ruins where Alistair and Airlia both suspected the prince of being at the ruins.

When they reached the ruins, Airlia looked at her brother, "Where has he been exploring the most Alistair?"

He grinned as he pointed to a wall. "The sage right over there. We figured that it has to be important for even the elements to not touch it."

Airlia nodded in agreement, recalling the sage and how even though the walls around it had crumbled from time and weather, it had not. They hurried over to see Kiefer staring at a scroll before looking up. "Oh good Alistair! You're here! Airlia? I'll take whatever help I can get. I got this old scroll from the archive. When I saw this light on the statue, I figured it had to do with the sun. So I grabbed this family ring to try and see if it would work. I know this should work, but getting it to work is another matter."

Airlia nodded in agreement as she held her hand out, "Can I see the scroll Kiefer?"

He nodded as he handed her the scroll before putting the heirloom ring on the scepter. While he was trying it, Airlia looked at the scroll and the unfamiliar language as her arm started to burn where her birthmark was beneath the sleeve. She closed her eyes for a moment, head bent as if studying while the pain faded. Opening her eyes, the words were suddenly legible. _**What the?! Now it's clear to me as if I could always read this… What in the world?!**_

She heard a familiar chuckle with the tickle at the back of her mind as thoughts came to her. _**What you are about to get into can be dangerous. But don't be afraid. I will always be with you and your brother. Your brother and the prince will always protect you as well little one.**_

Airlia blinked as she took in the scroll. She read it over and was surprised by what it said. She closed the scroll as she watched Kiefer remove the ring. "It didn't work did it Kiefer?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Here, could you hold onto the scroll, I think I know what we have to do." Airlia said as she handed him the scroll. There was still a minor pain in her arm from reading the scroll.

She knelt before the statue, head bent and hands clasped in prayer as she showed the passion, the innocence in her wish to change the fate of the world. It had seemed unnatural that their island was the only island in the world. Something was out there; the answers had to be found. As the passion for finding the solution, helping her brother and her prince brewed deeply within her focused into a bright light on the statue's wand as it rotated and fired the light off at the doors of the temple, forcing them open.

Airlia opened her eyes when she heard the door open. It had worked! The doors had opened leading to recovering the world before them. She turned to Alistair and Kiefer in shock as both helped her to stand. "What the? How was it that you could read that when I could not? It wasn't even covered in my princely training?"

Airlia shook her head, "I don't… I don't know." She turned her head to her brother and gave him a familiar look. Something weird had happened to her that she was able to read that scroll.

They proceeded towards the steps leading towards the ruins. Upon entering, they saw the interior of the room was perfectly preserved. "How peculiar. It's as if this place has been sealed in time itself." Kiefer murmured as he looked around while Alistair immediately saw the tiles on the floor that held writing in a strange language.

Alistair looked at it as he groaned in pain that filled his arm at the birthmark as he closed his eyes in agony. Opening his eyes after the pain passed, he found he could read the tiles like his sister could read the scroll. He gaped at the messages. "The tiles… they say that our journey to right the world to the way it should be begins now. That we shouldn't let ourselves get lost in the darkness or we will be lost forever. The path will open if we pay homage to the four saints of the elements."

Kiefer continued to gape at the pair, "I still don't understand this. Why it was never covered in my princely training, and yet the children of fishermen can read this…"

Airlia merely shook her head, "I have a feeling we're defying fate somehow here. They said the world shouldn't be as we see it now… I wonder what that means or how we can change the world's fate."


	5. Chapter 4: Mysteries Deepen

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 4: Mysteries Deepen

Kiefer looked at Airlia before nodding, seeing her blue eyes glimmer like the sea. "It's something that could certainly change my destiny!"

She nodded as she looked at the ladder that descended into the ground. "Let's go. We need to solve this, I'm sure of it."

Her brother remained silent as he went down first, with his sister following and then the prince. When they came to the bottom of the ladder, they found a long hallway that somehow seemed to almost glow as they looked around the dirty room. They continued down the path – the only one they could follow as they found stone stairs leading down further into the mysterious ruins.

"Strange, but I expected something to grip us tighter than this. This merely seems strange that it would be forbidden for no reason at all." Alistair murmured as the others nodded in agreement.

Proceeding into the next room deeper into the ruins, Airlia looked at the fires that were lit somehow even though they had to be the first ones to be there in hundreds of years. "Isn't that strange you guys?"

Kiefer looked at the torches and put a gloved hand to his chin and nodded as his unruly blond hair bobbed with the movement. "Yeah Air, this is really and truly peculiar. How is that possible?"

They continued down the stairs nearby to find themselves in another tunnel that somehow seemed to glow as they moved through it. Once they came out, they found themselves in an underground cavern that they couldn't see the bottom. They crossed the bridge to find a monolith as Airlia brushed the dust off of it. A quick scan of it, she blinked. "Guys, this has information on the saint that represents fire!"

The others hurried to her as she read it aloud, "I am the guardian of the flame. When it sputters out, I am here to rekindle it. I am the protector of the helmet."

They looked around to see nothing of a guardian as Kiefer looked at Airlia before saying, "I'd rather you stay here. I don't want to get into a fight with something and have you get hurt!"

The brunette merely shook her head as she removed her handkerchief and tied it around the back of her hair, keeping it in a ponytail. "No way! Where you two go, I go. I can defend myself anyways. Father and Alistair made sure of that."

Kiefer nodded as they proceeded the only way they could, straight past the monolith into the cave behind it. It was a simple room done in a hallway going north and south with an intersecting path going east and west. Columns were everywhere but there wasn't a path to be found beyond the one due north. So walking past, they found themselves in a wider area with four statues facing the brazier that was lit. Each of them held a torch.

Airlia turned to the red clad prince when he spoke, "If the direction we put the fire out indicates the guardian who will rekindle it, when which direction do we go with? East perhaps as the sun rises in that direction?"

Alistair nodded, "I like that idea, it may give us a clue. Airlia wait by the eastern statue, when he moves, look and see if he's covering up something, a switch or a button or anything."

Airlia nodded as she took position while the boys attempted to put the brazier out from the west, facing that eastern statue. As predicted, it did move and Airlia saw a silver button that she ran and pressed, opening a door just ahead of her. "Guys, it's a secret room! Let's give it a look!"

The trio wandered into the room to find a red and gold chest at the end on a pedestal. Kiefer eagerly ran to it, throwing it open to find a helmet carved from stone. He grabbed it and pulled it out of the chest before turning to show the others. "It's the Saint's Helmet. This belongs to the Saint of fire, though I'm not sure which one that is."

Airlia nodded as he packed it into his rucksack. They hurried out of the room, back to the room with the fire guardians. Once they went past the fire guardians, heading north again, they heard the sound of rushing water ahead. Going past the columns, they saw a bridge with sparkling water flowing freely down to the cavern below. And ahead were four saintly statues that almost seemed to be guarding a golden metal door.

They ran ahead and tried the door to find that refused to open. The three of them pondered it for a moment before they noticed the stairs to their right. Alistair spoke first, "They said the saints will guide the way. Perhaps it's something to do with the saint helmet. There may be more that will lead us towards what we need to do."

Kiefer nodded, "That's a great idea! Let's continue onwards!"

Going down the stone steps, they found themselves underground where water flowed freely as they followed the path west to eventually find another set of stairs going downwards. When they all came down the stairs, they saw the expanse of the room before them. They ran to the edge of the upper level to look before them. There was a device somehow built into the room who looked much like a scale with a gated area on one end – the weight holding it down, and a scalepan on the other end large enough to fit the three of them.

"Guys I know we have something to do with the scale, but let's look around first before we go forward."

Kiefer nodded in agreement, the idea was sound. They went down the stairs and saw a weight that was too heavy to lift, but not enough to prevent it from being pushed as they saw two switches. Kiefer ran to one, stepped on it to see the gate opening. However, when he moved off of it, the gate closed immediately.

Airlia grinned as she shouted to the prince, "Help me push!" Alistair joined in as the three worked together to push the weight over the button. Once the gate opened, they went inside to explore and found a simple door and another button with a weight nearby. They pushed the weight over the other to find the second door there opened. They moved to the hallway and pushed the weight onto the other button. Upon doing so, the far gate opened while the other gate on the gate nearest the eastern stairs closed. They went inside and set up the other button. With the weights in place, the proceeded up to the other stairs and began to ascend them to find stairs leading to another inner chamber.

They proceeded down the stairs through the next room and into the hallway below to come out to a sort of dais where a monolith stood that was on a platform as they hurried over to it. The fever was starting to grip the siblings as they ran ahead to it and Alistair ascended the stairs. He scanned the information before he spoke, "It is information on the four saints! I'll read the whole thing for everyone."

**The Legends of the Four Saints are written here.**

**The First Saint holds reign over earth. He is eternal, supporting all life. He has become the land itself. The strength of the earth lies in the armor that covers his body.**

**The Second Saint holds reign over wind. The wind can become a blade of air, piercing through all it touches. To protect himself, what must he hold in his hand?**

**The Third Saint holds reign over fire. When he is angered, his flaming soul cannot be contained. Only a cool head can resist his unrelenting force.**

**The Fourth Saint holds reign over water. Water is the source of all life, granting us vitality and washing away evil. Does true strength come from anger, or love? The holy sword points the way.**

They were silent for a moment in thought as Airlia looked at Kiefer's rucksack. "So the helmet belongs to the third saint statue. We'll have to make sure we check the order the saints are in before we put the helmet on his head. Let's continue into the puzzle to gather the other pieces before we return though."

Kiefer and Alistair nodded in agreement before they returned back to the large chamber with the huge balance scale. The weights were in place to keep the inner gates to each chamber open. Kiefer ran into the room with the wooden door and found some money in a chest before returning to them. Alistair ran down the steps in the other chamber before coming back up. Kiefer saw his empty hands before suggesting, "Let's figure out the scale thing so we can precede deeper still. There has to be more to this! Since Alistair found nothing and I only found a few pieces of gold."

Kiefer and Alistair hurried up the stairs while Airlia waited by the grate blocking another pathway. When the pair stepped onto the scalepan, it began to descend as the grate went up. "Hurry guys! It won't stay open for long!" The boys seemed to race one another and quickly made it into the hallway just before the grate came back into place. Once they quickly caught their breath after running quickly to their new location within the ruins.

Looking around, they saw a giant door that Kiefer tried to open, only to find it was locked. "How Strange. A locked door? Let's see if we can find a key around here somewhere."

The siblings nodded as they went over to the stairs to find another doorway that once they went into the room led to more stairs that came out into a hallway. They walked down the brazier lit hallway to find a metal lion head with sapphire blue eyes mounted to the wall. Next to it was a plaque with something written on it. Airlia read it silently. She sighed internally before moving over to the lion and stuck her hand inside. The eyes gleamed as the mouth seemed to almost shut on her hand, but reopened to release a rusty key into her hand.

She withdrew her hand and the key before turning to the others. "I have a key, let's go back to that door and see if it'll open now."

The others smiled as they hurried back to the floor where the door was. The excitement kept building as they went into the room to find a display of what seemed to be a fork in the road with leafs on certain veins of each of the forks. A small monolith was nearby that held some writing as Alistair went to it and read the directions. Turning to his sister, he spoke, "It said that we have to follow the marked paths in order to get through here."

Kiefer nodded as they memorized the way through the four pathways. Airlia didn't want to know what would happen if they went the wrong way as they quickly and effortlessly made their way through the tunnel bearing to the left first, then to the right at the second intersection followed by the left both times thereafter. When they came out, they found themselves heading up three small flights of steps and into a wide room that looked to have an eight foot drop into a lower area that seemed to be missing something. They hurried north across a stone bridge to see a raft on the ground. Kiefer grinned in delight, "Ah its missing water! Somehow we have to divert the flow of water. Let's keep going, the way to do so should become apparent soon."

The saw a doorway to the north and went through it to find a ladder that scaled a wall and must have been about a hundred feet high. "Alistair, Kiefer, you both climb first. I'll be climbing up after you. I'm not having anyone stare up my skirt." Alistair nodded as he pushed the prince to climb up first with him following just behind.

Kiefer made a playful groaning noise to show how much he enjoyed the thought of seeing under her skirt. While the siblings knew he was joking, Alistair still gave him a look to remind him that she was his sister. Kiefer's skirt chasing was all a farce, the pair knew. He had done it to throw off his father on forcing him to eventually pick a wife. With all of the nobles throwing their daughters in front of him to pick one, he felt nothing but disgust and created a show of chasing skirts to turn them away. While it worked with most, it hadn't turned away all of the ladies and that merely disgusted him. He wanted someone who was repulsed by it, but could understand his reasons behind it.

Airlia had understood it and merely ignored the behavior – knowing she saw the real Kiefer when they explored the ruins and spent time down at Rainbow Cove. When they got up to the top of the platform, they found themselves in another room much like the one before, but a dragon statue was blocking the flow of water to the right side instead of the left. Kiefer spotted something glittering in a claw ahead of them. "There's an orb or something there. I wonder what will happen if we take it away?"

Airlia nodded as they went down the steps leading to the lower level in the room. It was another eight foot drop, just like before. Going up the channel, they found steps leading up to the glittering orb. Airlia saw another claw across the room, "I bet if we put it over there, the dragon may lower and the one in the water over there will rise. It should allow us access to the rest of the ruins and hopefully move forward to figuring out what's next."

Kiefer nodded as he grabbed the orb and the trio hurried across the stone bridge so he could place it into the claw. As Airlia had predicted, the change of the flow of water happened. With the lower half of the cavern now accessible, they were able to move forward to trying to return to the puzzle from before. They hurried down the nearby steps and back up to the steps leading to the ladder to bring them back down. Airlia didn't mind going first this time to jokingly prevent the boys from seeing up her skirt once more.

Once they were back down in the previous room, they noticed a small door where the water had once flowed. They hurried back to the stone bridge, crossing it to the east before heading down the stairs to find their way over to the doorway. Going inside they found a wooden door that opened easily under the hands of the two boys. Going inside, they found a stone path leading to a door of another golden wrought. On either side were stairs leading down to four buttons that were colored differently.

Kiefer tried the door to find them locked. "Any thoughts Airlia? Alistair? You both got us this far, let's see if we can solve this mystery."

Airlia nodded, "I have an idea. These are all colored. What if they represent the elements of the saints? All we have on each side is three stone tablets that have to be moved, two pedals on either side. The left side is yellow and green. I'd assume that's earth and wind respectively. Let's see what's depicted on these tiles."

They went down and looked at it. One was an undead soldier, another was a stone golem and the last was a fiend emerging from a whirlwind. "I'd say move the undead soldier out of the way, it's unnecessary. Golem on the earth tile and the whirlwind on the wind tile." The men quickly pushed the two into place before everyone went to the other side to see a red tile and a blue tile.

Airlia looked at the tiles again, "Those would be fire and water respectively. It may also hold a clue to the saints' orders too. One is a merman, I'd assume that's water, there is a slime that isn't normally of any attribute and a fiery demon, likely the fire pedal." Kiefer nodded in agreement as the two men effortlessly pushed the pedals onto the respective tiles. They heard a clicking sound and went back to the main floor to find the gold gate opened.

Kiefer raced up to the red and gold chest and opened it to find the armor that belonged to one of the saints. He brought it with him to the others. "Two more pieces to go. Let's find the others and we can finally see the whole puzzle before us."

The trio went back to the main room and quickly over to the raft and Alistair began to steer the raft forward and went through the doorway – going past the stairs to get to the chest around the corner that they were able to see before but were unable to access it. Kiefer ascended the small amount of stairs to the box, opened it to find a beautifully crafted stone sword that he managed to fit into his scabbard. The fabric of the scabbard held just enough give to fit the blade. With it in his possession, he returned to the raft so they could go back to the stairs that went up back towards where they were.

They arrived at the top of a small dais that descended to another raft. Alistair guided the raft down the channel until they arrived at another set of stairs that ascended up to another floor. Going west onto the raft, they followed the path one last time to find the entrance back to where they first came down from where the four saint statues were. They went to the first chest they had to pass up and opened it to find a shield to finish the set. Heading back to the steps across the water, they came up to find the statues there.

Airlia smiled as she plucked the shield out of Kiefer's hand and placed it on the second saint, after confirming it was indeed who she thought it was. "Left to right, one through four. Two was wind, first is earth, third is fire and fourth is water. Alistair, put the sword on the fourth saint. Kiefer, the armor goes on the first and the helmet goes on the third."

Once the items were in place, the gold gates opened as predicted. They proceeded down the tunnel to find a journal on a plaque. The pages were blank though. Kiefer looked at it as he mused, "What is this for? Maybe to document our journeys through whatever it is we're about to embark in."

Kiefer quickly documented what they had gone through over four pages of the puzzle of the ruins. Once it was done, they proceeded down the tunnel to find an odd room that had nine braziers, two flames – one blue, one red. They saw two saint statues on either side of a gated tunnel. There was a strange mist before them that enshrouded the gated area. Airlia watched Alistair take the red torch while Kiefer took the blue torch. Something bothered her about the saints before her. Each held a giant brazier. "Guys, light your respective giant brazier and maybe we'll figure a solution. Because each has a board that seems to represent the nine braziers down here. We can figure out which one is which by the colored gem."

Kiefer nodded as he climbed the left set of ladders while her brother climbed the other. When the braziers were lit, they saw images of the ones they had to generate the flames in. Coming down, they lit their respective ones only to find the mist withdrew and the gate open before them. Kiefer came over to Airlia after setting his torch down and hugged her tightly. "Brilliant Airlia!"

She gave him a grin as he ran to where the gates had been drawn. They knew they had solved the last puzzle somehow. _Now the true mystery was to begin._


	6. Chapter 5: Lost World?

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 5: Lost World?

Going inside, they found themselves in a giant Fane with a red and gold rug that went to a monolith and then veered off to either side. They walked up to the Monolith as Airlia looked at it. She gaped as she saw the first line and began to read it for the others.

**To those who might seek out the lost world.**

**The world was divided into four sources, remaining that way to this day.**

**Return the artifacts to their rightful place. Only then will the world reveal its true character.**

Airlia couldn't help but gape as she read the words. Kiefer shook his head, "The world reveal its true character?"

Alistair was still in shock as he muttered, "Lost world?"

The trio knew then and there something had gone terribly wrong with the course of history. They didn't know how to begin to write it back, but they had to try. Airlia looked down at her feet, pondering as she felt the tickle. _**I promise that everything will be okay, no matter the hardship. I am always watching over you. Just remember the smarts that got you this far and it will be okay.**_

Airlia smiled as she turned to the right and noticed her foot kick something. Alistair raised an eyebrow as he ran to the strange rock. It was a brown shard as he picked it up. "There's some sort of strange drawing on this. It looks both broken and unfinished. Perhaps there's more to put it together?"

Kiefer nodded as they began to walk around the hallway, going east into the next room. The tiles were all blue like the color of water. They proceeded north to the next room. Where they found brown tiles and pedestals. Airlia murmured, "How odd… This is the color of those tiles!" They went to the first one and found the piece didn't fit anywhere. Going to the one in the upper left corner, they found with some turning around, the tile fit perfectly.

"Let's keep exploring, I'm sure there's more for us to see and find." Kiefer suggested as Airlia nodded. It was weird, but it was beginning to form a map.

They proceeded west and found a giant room with four temples, one red, one brown, one green and one blue. Kiefer picked up on the pair's thoughts instantly, "I'm noticing the theme. Fire, land wind and water. I'm assuming the room we were just in was land, the room before was water. Means the next room over is fire, and the tiles will be red and the room opposite water will be wind. There was a flame over the blue temple, which was odd as there weren't any over the other three."

Airlia nodded, "Likely because if you look down, you'll see a map that has only our island. I've a feeling that the water saint spirit is based on our island, while the others remain sealed away if the shard was expressive enough as it formed some sort of map of another continent or land mass."

Alistair gaped as he found another brown tile near their island on the giant map. "This may go to the one you found Airlia. The scale is about right."

They went back to the land room and found the tile fit. Once it was done Kiefer groaned, "Wow looks as though it's only missing one tile now. There don't seem to be any more here. Let's see if we can get into the blue temple as the others don't have fires, so I'm going to assume that like every other door we've encountered, it's sealed because there may not be anywhere to go."

Airlia nodded as the trio went to the temple and found the door opened easily under their hands. Going inside, Airlia saw a swirling tile in the center as she eyed it warily. "One at a time I think. I'll go first. It feels safe to me. Familiar."

She stepped on it and found herself shimmering from the room and into a big cavern. She went forward and pushed the stone door open to find herself in Rainbow Cove as the others joined her. "Wow, we're here? Strange." She murmured as Kiefer and Alistair gaped at their location. They proceeded back to the ruins as Kiefer put his hands in his pocket and remembered the ring. "Right, I should return this and face whatever punishment father's going to throw on me. I'm sorry in advanced Airlia, Alistair, if I'm unable to make it to the festival."

Airlia gave him a smile, "I'll go with you, to at least see you to Estard without the guards finding you right away. It'll be okay Kiefer."

He smiled as the pair of siblings decided to walk him back even as sun was starting to set. They had been in there longer than they thought. Hurrying back to the town, they watched as Kiefer was escorted back to the castle the moment they walked into the square. Michael gave them a tiny smile of gratitude for bringing the errant prince back. "Sorry, he hid from us for a while thinking we were guards."

Michael gave a knowing nod, understanding the unspoken that he needed to talk and things were better now. They awaited him being brought back before Airlia thought about the scroll that was still in Alistair's bag. They had shifted it when they began to find the saint equipment and he ended up with it. "We should take that scroll to the scholar who lives on the rocks by himself. He might be able to shed some light on this."

Alistair nodded as they went to the far corner of town near where their uncle lived. They didn't talk to him much because he was such a drunkard who almost got their father killed before they were born. Hurrying down the stairs, they hurried down the tunnel and eventually came out to a house on the cliff side. Airlia ran to the door and knocked on the door. "Hello? Melchior? Are you home?"

She heard some movement before the door opened to reveal the elderly sage. He grinned widely. "Well bless me Aqua Spirit! Airlia and Alistair have come to visit. Come on in; tell me what's happened, because I know it's something big."

Airlia grinned as the two came in and sat down on chairs around a table. Alistair brought out a scroll, "Prince Kiefer had this on him – trying to solve the ruins. We managed to get in and go through everything. But if you could look this over Melchior, it may help to figure out more of what's going on."

The elderly man took the scroll and gaped as he realized where it was from. "This is from the archive! I will gladly look it over. When you figure out the next piece, come and tell me of what happened and I will do what I can to support the three of you."

He smiled at them before reaching into a bag and took out some seeds, "Airlia would you be kind enough to sprinkle some seeds in the flower bed then keep the rest for later as needed elsewhere?"

She smiled with a nod, "Of course Melchior. Anything for you. I promise to come back as soon as I can."

The siblings left as she sprinkled some of the seeds on the bed and smiled before pocketing the seeds and turning to her brother. "We should get home quickly; father is due back any time now!"


	7. Chapter 6: Rexwood's Troubles

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 6: Rexwood's Troubles

Airlia and Alistair made it back with an hour to spare before the ship arrived. The woman dashed into the house to quickly change into her harvest gown that Amitt had spent gold on for her. However, no sooner did she get the gown out of the bag, did she find the leather bag in there for her. Puzzled, she put it on the bed, determined to get to it later on. Quickly dressing, she grabbed her coin pouch to give the remainder to Amitt when he returned.

She hurried to her mother, Mollie with a smile. "I'm sorry mother that I was gone for so long. We were looking for Kiefer and badly lost track of time unintentionally. He needed to really talk things out because of his issues with losing his mother and how the anniversary was coming up."

Her mother gave her an understanding smile. "Don't you worry about it my little one. You and your brother have grown so much, whatever you both choose to do, I'll understand and I know your father will too."

Airlia embraced her mother, and thought she caught a glimpse of worry in her mother's eyes. "Mother? What's the matter?"

Mollie shook her head, "We'll talk about it in the morning after the celebrations are over. It's time you and your brother learned everything."

Airlia tilted her head to the side to consider her mother's words before nodding. "Okay mother, let's go see father!"

Mollie grinned brilliantly as the two came from the house to see the ship peaking over the horizon it was picturesque with the sun setting in the west, the skies glowing in reds and ambers with oranges to be seen lighting the skies ablaze as they docked. The woman came over with her children to wait for the ramp to be set and for their father to come down the ramp. He ran to them and hugged his wife tightly. "Airlia, you were right as always my girl. Bountiful catch, the best in many years!"

He thought about how they wouldn't have to go fish so soon now because of the methods of preservation will keep the families of the village fed for months to come. He was grateful for a small break, and judging by the look on his wife's face, she wanted to talk to the children about their past. He saw his daughter in the sea green dress and instantly thought of the Aqua Spirit's appearance and realized why Mollie had come to that decision. He smiled as Amitt came down to the family, "My goodness that was a magnificent harvest!"

Amitt stood proud with his slightly thinner barrel chested form – his thinning hair forming a sort of a smaller crown around his head. He took in the gown on the daughter and grinned jovially, "Wow that's perfect on you my dear!"

Airlia gave a small twirl before curtsying to him. "Thank you for the gift Amitt! Before I forget, here is the change from what you gave me." She extended her hand with the pouch in tow.

He smiled before he clasped her hand over the pouch. "Keep it! You've saved us a lot of grief three years ago. And now with this bountiful catch saving us months of work, you deserve it!"

Airlia grinned up at him happily, "I'm just glad I could help father and the town!"

They came off the dock so the fish could be unloaded while the party began on the beach with the giant fire pit that was constructed being lit, reminding the siblings of the fire that when they put out, the guardian would go and relight the brazier. They shared a secret smile as Borkano came over, "So what did the two of you get into when I was away?"

Airlia turned to her father, "Mother wants to talk to us tomorrow, can we get into it then?"

He saw the seriousness that was normally not present in his child's eyes and nodded. The festivities began as people danced joyfully to the music that was being played by the minstrels in the town. Airlia bit the inside of her cheek as Mirabel danced with her brother. That woman was bad enough ripping on her for what Amitt gave her, but to say they shouldn't converse in town because of an image to maintain. Seeing the sight made her feel ill as she stood from sitting on the log and walked towards the ocean to stare out over the horizon. Something about it was always comforting, like the answer to everything lay beyond there somewhere.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder as she whirled around to see Kiefer there. "You did come!" He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, father accepted my apology and reluctantly let me come to the festival because of you and your brother being here. I explained everything," he then lowered his voice, "But I left the ruins out of it since it is a Forbidden Zone and all." He raised his voice to normal level, "And father let me come to the harvest."

She grinned as she took his hand in a dance and gazed at his before speaking, "Father and mother want to talk with Alistair and me first thing in the morning. I took the scroll that you gave Alistair to hold when we began finding the items to Melchior on the cliff below the town of Estard. He may be able to find out more beyond what I was able to read."

Kiefer grinned at her as he spun her before pulling her close again, "That's a great idea. I haven't found the last shard, but I'm sure it's here somewhere. We can search the island tomorrow. There is no reason we wouldn't be given two shards belonging to the same drawing and yet not find the third."

The dance came to a close as Kiefer really looked at her in the gown. It had shown her form off tastefully, her hair framing her heart shaped face with telling sapphire eyes that shined with happiness, and glittered when angry. He felt his breath catch as he looked at her in the sea green dress. "Are you going to go inside for the night Airlia?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's been a long day and I have a feeling tomorrow is going to bring about a lot of change. Meet us at the ruins about three hours after sunrise."

He nodded as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Until then Airlia. Be sure to give my best to your brother."

Airlia grinned with a nod as she walked to the house before he left the party. She went up to her bed and after dressing in her sleep clothes and tucking the dress into her closet. She put the pouch in her little chest that her father had gotten both of them to keep their valuables safe. As she lay in bed, the music from the party lulled her to sleep.

Morning came swiftly as she awoke to look in the leather bag that had been otherwise ignored thus far. She blushed as she found a forest green tunic and skirt and a matching cloth to help keep her hair out of her face. Getting dressed in the new clothing, she reclaimed her items from before, the packet of seeds and the money from Amitt. She went over to her brother's room and gently knocked on the door.

Considering it immediately opened to show her brother readying himself, she knew he wanted to get things going as fast as she did. Instead of his green tunic, he wore a white tunic with a green overcoat and his favorite green pants. He had his faithful green cap on his head as they climbed down the ladder to find their parents awake and making breakfast. Borkano turned to see his children, "Glad to see you both awake!"

They sat at the table and ate of the fish breakfast that Mollie had made before Mollie garnered the attention of her children. "First let me start off with telling you of your past, because as you both know – I am not your mother."

Airlia and Alistair paused for a moment before Airlia spoke, "I always suspected, but it doesn't matter. You both raised us without question and took care of us lovingly. To me, and I'm sure to my brother, you are our parents no matter what."

Alistair nodded in agreement of his sister's statement. "Yes, and now to what we've been up to. We found a way to explore the ruins near Rainbow Cove."

Mollie and Borkano both gaped at their children. "What? What did you find there?" Mollie asked as she sent a look to her husband.

Airlia spoke next, "There were a lot of monoliths with writing that only Alistair and I could read. It spoke of the lost world and to restore the world to its true form."

Borkano reached into his pocket, "I found this. Do you think it might help you?" He pulled out a land shard judging by its brown color.

Airlia took the shard and looked at it, realizing instantly this was the one last shard they hadn't found yet. "Yes father, where did you find it?"

He scratched his head in thought, "I found it during the harvest. If it'll help you, take it. But I beg of you children, please be careful. If it ever looks too dangerous, you come and see me."

Airlia and Alistair nodded; something told them their destiny was ahead of them. All they had to do was trust in their instincts. Airlia felt the tickle at the back of her head. _**My little one, you're going to discover the truth behind the world's appearance, just don't lose faith or hope. Feel free to take some water from Rainbow Cove, its properties can help you if you are thirsty or poisoned. It can also calm the greatest of fires because of the purity of the water.**_

Airlia turned to her brother as they both stood and embraced their parents. They quickly left the house and upon leaving town arrived at the ruins just before the preordained time to meet the prince. When they met up, he saw her in the forest green tunic and skirt as he grinned. "Well? Any thoughts of where to look for it?" The prince asked anxiously – he wanted to continue the journey.

Airlia took the shard and showed it to him, "Father found this during the harvest. Something told him it was imperative to keep it and upon inspection, it's the one that goes to the shards we found earlier."

Kiefer jumped in excitement as they began to go into the ruins only to hear a voice nearby. "You were going to leave me behind were you?"

Alistair groaned as he recognized the female voice. "Maribel? What are you doing here?"

She came out from behind a fallen wall, "I knew you were getting into something. Well either you take me along or I'll tell the king you've been playing in the forbidden zone!"

Airlia glared at the red haired girl, "Maribel, this isn't a game. If you're coming with us, you're going to pull your weight. We don't know what we're going to see or what we're going to be getting into.

The red haired woman scoffed, "It'll be fine. Let's go."

Airlia shook her head, "Follow me." She led them to the short cut to Rainbow Cove. Airlia quickly stopped by the water to dip her waterskin into the water. "Alistair fill your waterskin, Kiefer you too. Maribel if you have a waterskin fill it up. The cove is a source of pure water that we can drink. Who knows where we're going." After filling up their skins, they went through the back door and into the teleporter. "If you're afraid of this Maribel, you're better off going home."

The redhead scoffed and brushed ahead of the brunette and stepped onto the tile, disappearing from view as the others followed suit. When she came out of the Aqua Temple, Maribel looked around. "This is it? How boring!"

Airlia glared at Maribel as her brother and the prince came out, "This isn't just all of it. We are going to the room to the right of this. Everyone, let's go. Gather your courage."

They went to the land room and went to the nearest pedestal, where the tablet they had worked on the day before laid. Airlia put the last shard where it belonged as it began to glow. Everyone closed their eyes and shielded themselves from the bright light until it faded. When they opened their eyes, they were no longer in the ruins, but rather than a strange clearing in a forest.

Airlia looked up at the sky and saw how unnaturally dark it was. "How strange. Why is the sky so dark?"

Kiefer looked up with a frown, _it wasn't their isle, so where were they?_

Maribel frowned, "Well guys, it's been fun! Thanks for taking me with you and all but I want go home now."

Airlia looked around and something felt wrong. _**Aqua Spirit can you hear me?**_ Upon no response, she knew that they were in bigger trouble than it seemed. "Guys I have a feeling we need to solve whatever the problem is plaguing this place before we can go home."

Alistair looked at her, he could feel the shiver that went through her internally and knew the problem was worse than it seemed. "Right, let's move."

They walked into the forest from the clearing, the only path available to them, until they saw something moving in the bushes ahead of them. "Everyone stay still. Not sure what's in the bushes, but we need to be sure it isn't trouble." Kiefer said as they saw three blue slimes jiggle past them in their movement.

When the slimes left Kiefer emerged shaking, "What were those…? Were they monsters? Whoa, this is getting more and more incredible by the minute!"

Maribel however looked frantic, "Those were monsters! How did they get on our island?!"

Airlia shook her head, "I don't think this _is_ our island Maribel… I think we're somewhere else."

Maribel whipped around to look at the brunette, "What do you mean Airlia? I demand you three take responsibility and get me home now!"

Airlia growled as Alistair responded, "Airlia explained this to you already. I don't think we can go back until we solve this. She also warned you that if you came, you had to be strong and endure."

Maribel growled for a moment but nodded reluctantly. She had been the headstrong girl to jump into their adventure instead of leaving them to their own devices. They proceeded north through the forest, eventually coming out to two graves and a blonde soldier dressed in pink armor with a silver sword. The woman turned around from placing something on the graves. "What the? I've never seen you before! Who are you?"

Kiefer stepped forward as he said, "I apologize for startling you, and we mean you no harm. I am Prince Kiefer of Estard and these are my friends, Airlia and Alistair who are twins and the red head is Maribel."

The woman paused as her blue eyes searched his face to see if he told the truth. "Estard?! But it can't be! We lost all contact with the rest of the world when the darkness fell. Oh I apologize, my name is Matilda."

Airlia frowned, "What are you doing with those weeds Matilda?"

The warrior looked downcast as she spoke, "I was putting them on the graves for we have no flowers to offer the dead."

Maribel frowned as she fished into her pocket as did Airlia while the red head spoke, "Oh! Well if you want flowers, I've got some. Well I've got seeds anyways that you're welcome to use."

Matilda looked at the seeds both women offered her and said, "May I use some?"

Airlia and Mirabel didn't need to think twice, handing her both pouches. "Have them all! We can always get more later."

Matilda smiled as she spoke, feeling a little lighter, "Thank you so much! I'll go plant them right now." The tall blond soldier ran off and sprinkled the seeds generously around both graves. Returning to the group, she spoke more seriously, "That should help calm the spirits of the dead. However, we have more pressing matters now. I fear you won't be able to return to Estard so long as this darkness lasts. However there is a place for you to rest just outside the forest. I'll accompany you in thanks for the seeds just to the edge of the village."

The group looked downcast; this wasn't coming out the way any of them had hoped. They nodded resolutely as the blonde quickly led them from the forest and to east the edge of the village. When they went into the village, turning around to thank Matilda, the group saw she was gone.

"What in the world? She's gone!" Alistair said, astonished that she fled the village. Something was wrong, terribly wrong with this situation as they witnessed people destroying farms, their homes, everything. Oddly enough, there weren't any kids or women around, just men.

They proceeded over to a weeping farmer who was using his hoe to destroy his farm ground that he had taken care of so lovingly. Airlia walked over to hear him crying as he stuck the farming tool in the ground over and over again. "Sir?"

He turned to her and blinked, "How are you here now? They stole our women and our kids. They threatened us that if we want to see them ever again, we are to destroy our village with our own hands. Please, you must hide that you are a female, you and your friend. If they find you, they will kidnap you too!"

Alistair and Kiefer came over, keeping Maribel close as Kiefer questioned, "Who will kidnap them?"

The farmer ignored him, turning back to his farm, sobbing out the name, "Martha. My Martha and my Sophie, every day I pray you come back to me and it never comes true."

Airlia turned from the farmer as everyone looked around helplessly. This didn't feel right, it felt odd… As they walked around, they saw some tearing their house down plank by plank and burning pieces, while others were shattering things into tiny pieces. As they continued to walk around the edge of the downtrodden village, they saw a scholarly man on the island in the middle of the town. They approached him as he gave them a sad smile, "Traveler, would you like to hear the legend of Rex, the hero of our village?"

Airlia nodded in agreement as did the others, determined to find a solution to help this town in order to get home again someday.

He sighed heavily before beginning…

**The legend begins twenty years ago, when monsters first attacked our village.**

**The villagers gathered together and put aside their disparate views to find a solution.**

**After endless debate, they resolved to defeat the formidable beasts.**

**But first, a courageous young man was sent off alone to the monsters' lair.**

**The plan was for the others to follow soon after him in full force, but not a single soul went.**

**No one could summon the **_**courage**_ **to do so.**

**And so the brave warrior took on the monsters, waiting for help that never came.**

**After emerging victorious over the monsters, he collapsed to his knees and perished near their lair.**

**The hero's name was Rex.**

**Since that day, in commemoration of his valiant deeds, our town has been known as Rexwood.**

Maribel gasped at the end of the store before speaking, "How tragic. But what of the missing women from the village?"

The scholar shook his head, "We don't know. We found them missing one day and a monster came to us, saying if we don't destroy our village they will never be seen again."

Kiefer nodded as they thanked the scholar for his time before looking around to see a boy seemingly busy in front of a small shack near the edge of the village. "Let's go talk to him – he might know a thing or two about the situation that the adults aren't telling us."

They nodded in agreement as they went back to the main land of the village before going around to the boy. He looked at them warily, "There's nothing back here, please leave."

Airlia kneeled down and gave him a gentle smile. "It's okay, we're here to help. We're not from around here as you might have guessed. I'm Airlia; this is my twin Alistair and our friends Kiefer and Maribel. If I'm right, you're guarding an injured person, likely a family member is you not?"

He looked at her, and after a moment he nodded, "Did you run into Matilda out there by chance?"

She nodded as she studied the small lad who only came up to her waist with dusty blond hair and emerald green eyes that were dark with worry.

"Yeah we did, that's how we found this place. We want to help." Airlia said as he nodded.

"My father's inside, badly hurt after trying to get into the tower where the monsters are. He thinks that's where everyone's being held. He doesn't know that I followed him and saw him almost killed before my eyes when Matilda showed up. Because of her – my father survived. She helped me to get my father back to Rexwood where he's been slow to recover. However he's taking a turn for the worse and I'm afraid he's going to die if I don't get him proper medicine soon." The boy said as she nodded.

"Let's go see him and see what we can do to help you both before we take on trying to find the women okay?" Airlia said as he smiled as his eyes sparkled in hope.

He led the four travelers inside the small hut to see a man bloodied and broken lying on the bed as Airlia removed her scarf to tie it around her hair to keep it pinned back. "Alistair, whatever the boy says he needs, get it. I'm going to help tend to the man's wounds. We both know mother taught me well on setting bones while mending wounds and injuries."

He nodded as they spoke to the boy about what the father would need to live as she watched them leave the hut. Airlia sighed as she turned to the lad, "What's your name?"

He gave her a small smile, "Patrick. And my father's name is Hank."

Nodding she turned to the man, "I need a needle and thread, where can I find that Patrick?"

He spoke, "I'll go get it, do we need anything else?"

She looked around and saw a stove, "Does the stove have wood in it?" At his nod, she turned to the pot, "Is that pot clean and filled with stream water?" Again he nodded as she supplied, "Right then, I should only need a needle and lots of thread. As much as you can get your hands on so I don't have to make you run all over the place. I have a cloth I can use to clean his wounds in the meanwhile."

The boy dashed out of the house and she went to the stove and got the fire raging. She walked over to the pot and dumped the water just outside the house before going inside to fill it with water from her skin that held the water from Rainbow Cove; a small amount remained in the canteen for emergency purposes. "This is purer water; it will boil faster and has some healing properties." She knew the man was slightly conscious so she wanted him to be aware of what she was doing.

When the lad returned, she checked the water to see the rolling boil it had come to and removed some hose from the rucksack and put the needle and thread into it before lowering it into the boiling water. "I need to sanitize these in order to help stitch some of the more grievous wounds together. It will stop the bleeding. The heated water will also help me to clean his wounds safely."

Patrick nodded as he pulled up a second stool. Once she was satisfied the needle and thread were clean, she removed the hose before blowing out the stove fire. Reaching into her rucksack again, she pulled out a thick cloth to help her safely move the pot from the stove and over to the stool she was going to use to help her clean his wounds for effectively. Turning to the lad, she explained. "I'm from another isle; we have a special cove where the purest water you will ever find exists. It's called Rainbow Cove. I filled my waterskin earlier with its water and that's what I boiled to try and help heal your father faster. Its waters are said to have special healing properties." She dipped the edge of the thick cloth into the water and whispered, "I'm sorry if this hurts sir, truly I am."

She cleaned his wounds before stitching them shut, his pain easing with every movement. When it was stitched up, the man's color had returned a little and his breathing eased. When she was finished she sat down on the ground. "Now we wait for my brother. He should be back shortly."

They waited no more than twenty minutes after she finished before the others returned with the shard of green healing stone. Airlia's bloodied hands and fabric attested to what she had gone through to save the man's life. She turned to Patrick, "How do we use this to save your father?"

Patrick took the shard and smiled. "We place it in water and after five minutes, it will be ready for him to drink." He grabbed a cup and went to go outside when Airlia emptied the remainder of her skin in the cup.

He looked up at her in awe, "Thanks miss! You've been such a miracle for me and my father. All of you have been." He brought the cup to his father while he waited for the water to change and show it's infused the magic. Once it was satisfactory, he held the cup to his father's lips, "Dad, you have to drink this. It will heal you the rest of the way!"

He helped his father to drink the water for a moment before turning back to the others. "Now all we can do is wait. I spoke to the inn keeper and weapon smith about your help with my father. They will gladly give you a bed for the night so that you can rest while he heals. In the morning we can figure out the next move."

Airlia nodded, "Thank you Patrick. We'll do what we can to help."

They left to go back to the isle in the middle of the pond. They went to the inn first as they were exhausted as the inn keeper merely let them past where there were four mats on the floor. He bowed his head in apology, "I'm sorry, we don't have beds right now, only these mats." Everyone shook their head in understanding.

They all picked a mat and settled in for the night. Without a word, they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7: End of a Nightmare

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 7: End of a Nightmare

When they awoke, the innkeeper smiled at them. "I hope the night was pleasant for you. You were all so exhausted that I asked everyone to try and keep the noise to a minimum for what you did for Hank. He is the only one of us with a backbone next to Rex."

Airlia nodded understandingly. "Patrick said he spoke to the weapon smith, where can we find him?"

The innkeeper gave him a small smile, "Just outside and at the end of the isle."

The group hurried to the weapon smith who welcomed them with open arms, "Take what you need to help you. All of you did to help Hank saved his life." Everyone named what they needed as Kiefer and Alistair put on their leather armor and strapped their shield to their forearms, both armed with a copper knife and horned caps they felt a little safer going into the monster den. Airlia and Maribel each armed themselves with a pole to help keep distance from their enemies. Beyond that there was nothing else they could do.

With them armed and ready, they hurried back to Hank and Patrick who were both talking when they first arrived. Hank came over to Airlia first, "Are you the one who tended to my injuries?"

Airlia blushed but nodded, embarrassed by being singled out. She had merely done as her mother had taught her to do. He extended his hand and gripped hers tightly as he shook it. "Thank you very much! Your quick thinking saved my life. Your friends finished the healing process with the green colorstone – but if not for you – I would be dead. Now as far as the women go, there is a tower on the other side of this island that I know they are being kept in. I was near the boss, I'm sure of it, before I was savagely attacked. I intend to go back there, but you've all proven yourself worthy of being termed warriors, and in Airlia's case, healer. Would you be so kind as to join me in battle to free our women?"

Alistair nodded without a thought, "Gladly Hank. Let's save this island!" The others nodded in agreement as they followed the soldier outside of the village after telling Patrick to stay there – that he would be needed to protect the town if something were to ever happen to Hank. With everything in order, they left the town and went west around the other edge of the island where a tower loomed like a harbinger of death.

The dark haired boy was eager to break the ice, "I had a strange dream. I think it was of Rex and Matilda. They were in a small hut but it felt like I was just watching what happened. A female voice was calling out to her brother. She wanted him to wait for her. He wasn't sure why, but she said she didn't want him to go because he was alone. He had wanted to wait, but the monsters weren't waiting… He had been expecting the others to join him in battle. He couldn't wait though for the townspeople to join him. She was left waiting for him… Waiting for him to never return. It's no wonder Matilda had some issues with Rexwood, they failed her brother – they let him die because they were too afraid to try and help him. All she had was a doll to remember her brother… the same doll she gave us in the mines."

Hank sighed with a nod, "It's true, we failed Rex, it's truly a terrible tragedy. There was something I didn't want to tell my son about Matilda, and I hope you don't either. I remember seeing her with the ones who grabbed the women and children. I'm afraid she may be involved. But why she didn't kill my son… Or why she helped you… I'm not sure."

The remainder of the walk was silent as Kiefer kept glancing at Airlia, and upon seeing the determination to help the people of the isle, he set his expression into determination. In the distance loomed a dark grey tower that went up at least five floors in height. Airlia turned to Hank, "Do you recall the path you took before Hank?"

The raven haired warrior nodded, "Yeah, we have to climb up the stairs and the stone ladder. The Golem should still be out of commission. I had managed to take him down before the second in command monster took me out."

Once they made it to the next part of the tower, Hank nodded as he indicated the fallen rubble. "Most monsters are harmless, but there are a few in the world who try to exert their powers over all others – monsters and humans alike. He was one such, and I managed to cut him down to side."

Airlia nodded in agreement as they hurried inside. Upon entering he led them north to a stone staircase leading down. "Everyone stay quiet and follow me. I'm going to lead us back as far as I can to the area where I was nearly cut down."

He led them down another hallway as the stone looked eerie in the light of the torches that lined the wall. They saw two looming statues on either side of the next stairs down that sent shivers down Airlia's spine while Kiefer grabbed her hand comfortingly. She didn't see the strange things that went on in the colorstone cave, but she did tend to some serious injuries deftly. He had to wonder if she had healing magic in her like her brother.

When they came out of the hallway, they saw two chests before them. Looking at Hank, he nodded. "Most times you should be careful before opening one of these. You never know if it's a trap. However, they don't smell funny. You'll notice the smell if you pay close enough attention. Let's go." He led them to the right chest and took a deep breath before nodding. "This one is safe, if you notice it's only metal."

The others took in a breath and nodded in agreement. Hank opened the chest to find a red shard with some strange lines on it. "How odd…"

Airlia interjected quickly, "Wait, don't put it back. Could we take that Hank, it may be part of what we need to get home?"

Hank nodded before handing her the shard that she quickly put in her rucksack. "It's odd but you could be right lass."

He went to the chest to the left and took a whiff and shook his head. "Smell this one and tell me what you smell."

They all did before Maribel crinkled her nose, "Smells like oil and metal, rather than just the metal before."

He nodded in agreement, "It's a trap. This one is likely a machine that is meant to cause physical harm." He indicated them to move back to the wall as he used the edge of a spear to lift the chest door open. Sure enough, an arrow went flying that would have likely landed in the center of the chest of a grown man. Stuck with the reality of what could happen when you opened a chest unaware, they quickly left going west to the far stairs near the trap chest. He led them up past the second, third and fourth floors before they stopped to catch their breath.

He pulled out a bag from his rucksack and began to unwrap it. "Patrick made this for us before you came to see me earlier. He wanted to make sure we had plenty of energy to beat the bad guys." He had a small smile on his face in affection for his son.

His smile turned sad, "My wife was murdered because of my failure to free the women the first time. I don't have the heart to tell Patrick yet though because of the fact that others are still in danger. There will be time to mourn later. For now, let's quickly eat."

There were five thighs of meat that were quickly eaten by the group. Kiefer let out a sigh of satisfaction. "That was delicious. I'll have to thank the little man later."

Hank nodded in agreement as they packed away their meals before continuing. "Right then, I wanted to eat here so we could easily monitor any coming trouble. I remember there being no creatures nearby to attack us the deeper I went into the tower. Come. We're almost there."

They followed the warrior around the entire open floor where Hank cautioned them, "If you fall off the edge of any open floor, you'll die, unless you're on the first floor. Be careful!"

They went up the last flight of stairs to find a walled interior as the raven haired man nodded, "This is the top floor. Now we begin our descent to find the second in command and the one ultimately behind this terror." He led them north and around some extra walls that jutted on either side into the hallway and beyond two columns to stairs descending with another ominous statue watching it.

They descended down the next floor and to the platform where they saw a crablike beast growling, snarling and snapping his claw in anger. It quickly became apparent that the monster hadn't seen them as he had the blue shell turned to them. As they slowly approached, he whirled around and snarled, "There is no end to the cowardice of human beings! You came here deliberately, knowing that our leader wasn't here, didn't you?! Unfortunately for you, I don't need my leader's help to crush mere humans. I can do it all by myself!" He noticed Hank then at that moment before he roared, "And you survived! I will prove myself to the demon lord and take you out myself!"

He tried to lunge as Airlia stepped backwards quickly before focusing on words bubbling up to her mind… "Surround!" He snarled as he clawed at his eyes while Kiefer and Alistair both lashed at him with Hank following up with a downward slash on his head. Blood oozed from his wounds as he lashed out at them, while Maribel parried it quickly with her staff. Airlia noticed that the attack the crustacean used managed to slice Kiefer's arm. She focused again on the words bubbling to mind, "Heal!"

A brilliant white light surrounded the prince's wounds, healing it swiftly as he flashed a smile before the knight unleashed the life ending blow, severing his head from his body. Hank sighed happily, "Done at last. Now the one behind the curtain!"

He turned around to see none other than Matilda as he sighed heavily. "I had hoped it was wrong Matilda, really I did." The others turned around to see the female soldier as Alistair groaned. _This was going to be the worst if they had to fight her._

The warrior came around to look at the fallen body of the crustacean. "I knew you were strong and wise. I had hoped it would come to this. I am the reason that the women are held prisoner. You will have to kill me to defeat the malevolent spirit residing in me, using my body as its weapon in order to take vengeance on the people of this town for failing my brother!"

Airlia looked at Matilda sadly, "Yes they failed your brother, but it's not your judgment to give! They live with the burden of knowing that because of their cowardice, someone died! They now tear apart their village, and ruin the very thing your brother died protecting because of your agony!"

Her blue eyes widened as she considered the girl's words. "But now I have to die so that the women are released. Having no body to possess, the spirit will die!"

Airlia frowned as tears glistened in her own blue eyes. "Matilda, you can fight this! You're strong!" She turned to her brother and said, "Bring out the doll."

Her brother brought out the doll and held it out to Matilda, "Remember this? You gave it to us to give to Patrick. We wanted to carry it out once the women had been saved."

Matilda began to shed tears of sorrow as her body began to glow. "It's all because of my anger, my grief at losing my brother. He would be embarrassed if he saw me now. Malevolent spirit who offered me revenge, I have had my fill and more than that! I revoke you from my body!"

The spirit came out in a blue flame of fury! "You bitch! You failed to meet your end of the agreement!" He lashed at her as she screamed in agony before falling to the ground lifelessly. It looked at the group before it and spoke, "Yes my time is done here! But it still remains that this island is cursed and will remain as such forevermore! Bwahahaha!"

Airlia glared at him as he vanished into nothingness before running to Matilda. The dying blonde looked into Airlia's eyes. "Can I truly find forgiveness for the hatred and pain I have wrought?"

Hank came up to the woman and placed a forgiving hand on her shoulder, "Of course you can." He didn't like how far the sister of his hero had fallen. She didn't deserve this, Rex didn't deserve it. The agony the dead warrior's spirit must be in!

Airlia gave her a watery smile, "I need to try and save you, so relax and store your energy."

Matilda merely shook her head, "No, my time is done. The only way for the curse to break is for me to die and to be forgiven. The women won't be released until then."

Airlia shook her head, "Trust us, the people don't even know you're behind it. And we won't tell them. Just know that anything you think you need forgiveness for has already been given. You may have hurt Hank previously, but you helped to save him. Patrick revived your humanity."

Matilda cried brokenly as she spoke, "He started it, but Airlia and Maribel finished it with the flower seeds. Could you put some on my grave when I die?"

Airlia nodded without a second thought, "Of course Matilda. Rest easy and you'll be reunited with your brother. I know he has forgiven you too."

Matilda coughed as her energy faded slowly, "Oh? How?"

Airlia smiled, "Because that's what family does. If my brother and I were in your shoes, I know I would forgive him and he would forgive me. Family loves one another unconditionally that way."

Matilda smiled as her eyes closed for the last time, the barest whisper, "Thank you… Airlia…"

Suddenly a light burst forth and the skies brightened. Airlia smiled over at the saddened knight, "It's over for your lands. But please, do not speak of what happened with Matilda ever. Say she died in battle. Something like that."

He nodded as the two who had comforted Matilda in her dying minutes and helped to carry her. Alistair didn't need to think twice, summoning the magic to bring them outside the tower. "Outside now – please take us Exit!"

Moments after the bright light died down, they went past the village to the small burial ground near the water. Kiefer and Alistair dug a grave as the two carrying Matilda laid her to rest at long last, a peaceful smile on her face. With her buried, they erected a headstone before Airlia and Mirabel sprinkled flower seeds over her grave. "Rest in peace." The red haired girl said as her red clad arm extended and sprinkled them lovingly.

Another bright light forced everyone to close their eyes. When they opened them, everyone was stunned to see two spirits, a male soldier and Matilda as a little girl. "Thank you both for saving my sister. We have worked hard to try and open the road for you travelers to return to your world. If you go back to where you arrived here at the beginning, there should be a way to go home again."

Airlia curtseyed to the two, "Relax and know that the isle is saved. Rest in peace forevermore, both of you." The others followed suit before the spirits vanished.

Hank blinked as he felt tears down his cheeks. "I… I can't even begin to understand what just happened, but come. Let us check on the village before you try to see if you can go home."

Kiefer grinned, "Yeah, I want to make sure everything's done or we may still have trouble going home."

They hurried back to the village to find Patrick waiting eagerly at the edge of the village. "Father, you did it!" He then saw the blonde warrior wasn't there. "Where is Matilda? Was she with you?"

Hank sighed hard as he kneeled down, "Matilda died trying to free the women, and she succeeded! The women are now free thanks to her selflessness."

Patrick began to sob before he embraced his father. "Is she at least happy father?"

Hank nodded, "Yeah, she's with Rex and your mom now."

Patrick smiled before he turned to the four travelers, "I knew that you would be able to help us!"

Maribel smiled as she looked at the bright blue skies above and realized that everything had been fixed in that village. The farmer came over to the group with his wife and daughter and clasped Airlia's hand. "Thank you miss. My wife found this in captivity and hid it on her person. I want you to have it in thanks, it might be important."

He handed her a green shard that resembled the red shard they had found earlier. Alistair gaped at it, "Thank you so much, both of you."

With the shard in hand, the group bid the townspeople farewell before they returned to where they had first arrived in the clearing in the forest.

They saw a pedestal there that was silver in color, there where it had not been previously. Touching the tile, the bright light surrounded them and when the light died down, they were back in the Fane again. They looked at one another in surprise, "Are, are we back?" Maribel asked as Alistair nodded.

"I think so. Let's go see if anything changed." The fisherman said as they hurried back through the shortcut to Rainbow Cove and then back to the ruins.

Kiefer shook his head, "It still feels like a dream. First we were in the Fane, then we formed a map with the tiles, then we were in a land with black skies and the island surrounded by a dark light. We saved them and it became normal like our world… but all in all we ended up back where we started… So was it a dream?"

Airlia shook her head negatively. "No, I felt Matilda's pain. I felt her life pass. It was _very_ real to me Kiefer."

Alistair nodded in agreement, "Air's right Kiefer. It was real."

Maribel nodded in agreement, "How could we all have the same dream! And the only thing I know is I was in incredible danger because of you bumbling oafs. Airlia wasn't even around to try and protect me half of the time!"

Airlia glared at the red head, "I warned you in advance Maribel that you had to be able to hold your own. I was the only one who could save Hank's life from his incredible injuries. You all know I have a deft healing hand."

Maribel threw up her hands in disgust, "Excuses! Well I demand you all take me home!"


	9. Chapter 8: Is It Only a Dream?

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 8: Is It Only a Dream?

They hurried back to Fishbel where Maribel ran off while Kiefer looked a little concerned, "You think she'll tell anyone?"

Alistair rolled his eyes, "No way. As much as she talks a big game of being afraid, that's all it is. Talk. She enjoyed the adventure. I could see it as much as I could hear her complaint."

Kiefer chuckled before he turned to Airlia, "Thank you for healing my injuries before with that monster…"

Airlia blushed lightly, "It's okay, I'm just glad I could help. I wanted to help somehow, but I'm no fighter." He nodded understandingly.

"I'm going to go to the castle and see if I can find out if anything's changed." Kiefer said as Airlia nodded.

"I'll have to come by and see Melchior. He had the scroll so he could look over some of it." Airlia said as Kiefer nodded in agreement.

With him parting, the siblings went back to Fishbel.

Mollie embraced her children tightly as she looked them over for injuries. They hadn't been gone all that long, but something strange had happened while they were. It _couldn't be_ a coincidence. She ensconced her children in the house at the table while their father paced.

"It seems an island to our north has just shown up out of nowhere. It's so close, but it's impossible that we missed it! Did you do that?" He asked with a worried tone. He had been afraid they would get into danger.

The siblings shared a glance before Alistair spilled the whole story. Borkano chuckled at the end, "So like my children to jump headlong into the matters. I'm glad though, Airlia, that you kept your wits with you for healing. I'm proud of you, Alistair, for protecting your sister and the mayor's daughter. The both of you are strong and smart. If you want to continue this, whatever this is, you both can with my wishes. I have but one request. Please, protect each other and if it ever gets too dangerous, come back and see us. We will do anything we can to help you both."

Airlia and Alistair took no time, agreeing readily to the requests as he gave them a smile, "Now go and check out the land to the north. I'm sure Kiefer and Maribel will want to come with you, to see this new land."

The pair nodded before dashing off. Hurrying to Maribel, her mother, Serena, informed them quite deftly, "She's resting right now and I'd rather let her stay that way."

Airlia smiled happily, "I'm so glad she's resting Serena, if she does wake, have her come to our place please? We found out something important that she would probably like to know."

The red headed matron nodded, smoothing out her grey dress and white overdress. "Of course Airlia."

The twins left quickly and ran over to Estard to find the prince coming over to them. "Alistair, Airlia!"

They nodded as they both exclaimed at the same time, "We know! An island just to the north of us! Let's go get our boat and go over there!"

He nodded as they hurried back to Fishbel where Airlia poked her head into her parent's place. Upon not seeing Maribel, she went to her mother. "If Maribel comes over, please send her to the little cave around the cove mother? Her mother insisted that she get her rest, but I know she wouldn't want to miss this!"

Mollie nodded as Airlia hurried back to the others with a nod. They moved to around the cove just to the left of their house as you looked at it from the edge of the coast. Within the cave there were barrels that Alistair practiced with a wooden sword, for a metal one had cost far too much. Airlia had trained with a throwing dagger set her father had gotten her one day. The barrels had marks showing their efforts of training. Moving them aside, Airlia had found a familiar stone slab that protected the stairs leading to the small boat the trio had refinished together. Airlia hadn't been able to help as much as she wanted, but she was still able to sew the sail from left over cloth that was discarded after repairs to the sails were made. She had scraped just enough cloth to make one of an appropriate size for their small vessel. However, it hadn't been long before Maribel showed up as they were doing their last checks on the ship.

"Maribel! Did you hear?!" Airlia said excitedly as the woman nodded.

"Yeah, were you just going to leave me here to explore it?" Maribel quipped as the siblings shook their head.

Alistair looked at her, "No way! Airlia went to see you before and your mother said you were sleeping and you weren't to be disturbed. Did you mother even tell you that we came to see you or that Airlia left a message with her?"

Maribel's eyes widened, "What message?"

Airlia frowned, "I said that if you woke up, to come to my house so that we could meet up before going to explore the new island. I have a feeling of what we're going to find there."

Maribel blinked, "You don't mean…"

Airlia nodded, "Yes Maribel. I fear that we're going to find the village of Rexwood with their colorstone cave."

They got onto the small ship and proceeded to sail north once they left the cove, going around the isle until they arrived at the isle a mere stone's throw away from their isle. When they arrived, they docked near where the graves had been previously.

Going into the forest, they found them there, still flourishing as if undisturbed. Airlia smiled as she went over to Matilda's grave and said a small prayer, "I hope you and your brother have at last found peace."

They returned to the village to find everything rebuilt and yet no one looked familiar to them. "What in the world?" Kiefer muttered as they went to the nearby farmer. "Hey there! I have a question sir; do you know where we can find Hank and his son Patrick?"

The farmer looked at the prince like he had two heads. "There isn't a man named Hank or a boy named Patrick."

Airlia looked at him quizzically. "Sir, is this the town of Rexwood?"

The farmer nodded, "Yes, this is Rexwood."

Airlia nodded as she wandered off with a word of thanks. She looked around and saw a poet on the top of the inn. "I'm going to talk to him. Maybe he has some sort of idea as to what's going on. Something's fishy."

Alistair followed her line of sight before nodding. "That's a good idea."

He watched her wander off and when he saw her form appear on the roof of the inn, he waited until she began her descent before they regrouped with her. "Well? What happened?"

Airlia was still in shock, her face still pale as she spoke, "Apparently we helped people from five hundred years ago…"

Kiefer blinked as he took in her words, "Five hundred? It doesn't make sense! Let's gather more clues if we can."

They went to a house whose door was open, and Maribel knocked on it. They heard a woman call out from deep within the hut, "I'm in the study, please come on in."

They went inside the house and in the study where they saw a familiar object on the table. "That looks like a shard! Judging by the color, I think it's a wind shard!"

The elderly woman smiled at them as she spoke, "I see you found that broken tablet. My husband brought me that stone to make up for all his hurtful lies and affairs. Much like my husband, it's just taking up space. It's a painful reminder, so I was going to throw it out. Do you want it?"

Kiefer spoke up, "We'd be happy to take it for you. We're collecting them."

She gave him a small smile and a nod, "You may take it if you tell my husband about this before you leave. You can find him fishing on the other edge of town at the pond. Say hello to him for me. Would you please do me this small favor?"

Kiefer nodded as she turned to the table. "Then it's yours. Thank you so much! I hope it does more for you than it ever did for me."

With the shard in hand, they left as they went to visit the woman's husband. Airlia spoke, "Sir?"

He turned around and saw the shard. "What?"

She frowned as she spoke, "Your wife sent us to say hello…."

He frowned as he took in her words, "My wife sent you to say hello? Is that my stone? Aw, geez. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Airlia gave him a sympathetic look, "Yeah, however were there any more shards where you found this?"

He thought about it for a moment, "There may be more. I found it in the old colorstone mine." She thanked him before they left him to fish again.

"We should get some air. There's more I wanted to tell you of the watch tower on top of the inn, but I felt ill when I heard it." Airlia said as they quickly left.

Kiefer took out his water skin and offered it to Airlia, "Drink some."

After she took a sip, she handed him back the skin. "They said the tower was known as Hank's Tower, named after an ancestor who saved them from the monsters who had stolen their women and the blue from the sky."

The others pondered it as they wondered what was going on. Airlia looked at the others, "When we find the next tablet, I want to visit Melchior and see if he's figured out anything."

Maribel nodded, "That's a good idea. If we are going to the past, it may vary from tablet to tablet. We need more proof though. The king will never believe us until we can bring more proof of everything."

They hurried to the colorstone mine where workers were toiling about. They quickly made it down to the fifth floor where Kiefer saw the path was cleared. "Whew, we don't have to do any pushing to clear the paths."

Descending to the seventh floor eventually, they saw a red shard on the floor. Grabbing it, they saw it belonged with the fire shard they had found in the tower. With it in hand, they quickly left the cave before going back to the boat. Using the boat, they quickly sailed back to Estard where Airlia felt the tickle in her mind. **_Welcome back child. I'm glad to see one of the islands returned to the world. There are so many to go – as you can tell from the number of pedestals. Like me, there are three other spirits: fire, earth and wind. I do not know if you'll be able to hear them in the past, but there is a chance since you can hear me to hear them._**

Airlia filed it away in things to know as they arrived at the castle quickly. "Kiefer, we should jot down what happened in Rexwood in that journal in the Fane." He nodded in agreement as they deftly moved to the stairs and after moving through the tunnel and the subsequent cave leading out to Melchior's home. Airlia ran ahead and knocked on the door to hear the call welcoming them into the small abode.

They found him in the basement as he turned with glee to Airlia, "Thank you for planting the seeds for me in the flower beds outside. Makes my solitude a little brighter. Now I have been studying this little one. Tell me of what happened thus far, and maybe it will help me to figure out some of the more… puzzling… terminology used in the scroll."

Airlia explained everything to Melchior and how it seemed that they went to the past in order to correct the wrong before it would appear in the present. He put his hand to his chin, "You're exactly right my dear. Now it's becoming clear. Each land that was sealed looks to one of the four elements regularly and that's how they were divided." Airlia frowned as she put a hand to her chin in thought.

"So we have one that looks to the fire and one that looks to the wind. I don't know what we'll find, but we won't give up until we've fixed everything. Does it go on to say who sealed them all away?" Kiefer asked.

Melchior nodded, "They speak of a demon lord, but it could be something else. Could just be a terrible tragedy that we need to fix."

Maribel nodded as she absorbed the information. It was still hard to swallow. Before anyone could ask a question, the elderly scholar continued. "Now so long as you correct the terrible tragedy before it occurs, the event should be fixed. Demon Lord or not. Now if you reveal the next isle, I will believe you and try to help where and how I can. If you reveal two isles, I will ensure the king doesn't interfere with your progress beyond that."

Melchior saw they were eager to move onwards when he spoke, "Can you all accompany me to see a friend down in the dungeons of the castle? He may be able to explain some of this. He was locked up for investigating the forbidden zone so long ago."

Kiefer nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to run into his father… but… "Yeah, let's go visit your friend Melchior."

They followed the scholar as he led the way through the castle, up to the second floor and outside onto the balcony where they went up the stairs to the third floor and into the right tower. Following him down the stairs, they found their way to the entrance to the dungeon. A guard was there as Melchior approached him. "I'm here to see Seth."

The guard squirmed as he said, "I'm not allowed to just let you in though Melchior. Please try to understand!"

Kiefer smiled as he nodded in understanding. Going over to the guard he spoke, "It's alright Richard, I'm vouching for him. Please let us through. He won't harm anyone – I promise."

Richard searched his prince's eyes, seeing something there, he nodded. "Very well Kiefer, but please don't tell your father that I allowed you all through."

Kiefer nodded to the stout guard whose brown eyes shown in plea for fear of his job. Running a gloved hand through his unruly blond hair he nodded. "I promise you Richard, it will be okay."

Richard opened the gate and stepped aside. "When you're ready to come through, listen for my voice. If I'm speaking, don't come up. If I'm not, whistle like a bird. If I respond then I'm still here. If I don't, then it may be my replacement. He's due in two hours' time, so please keep it brief."

Kiefer nodded as the group went forward into the dungeon where Melchior's friend lived. When they saw him, the balding elder ran ahead. "I'm glad you're still alive."

The snowy haired man looked at Melchior angrily, "Of course I'm still alive! But I'm angry that I've been trapped in this dungeon for most of my life while you still live in freedom!"

Melchior had the sense to look about sadly, "I am so sorry my old friend, but no one would listen to me while the old king was on the throne and honestly the son looked to be as severe as the father. Now that Prince Kiefer has discovered for himself what we were trying to discover all those years ago. So now I need… _it._"

Dark brown eyes widened as he whispered, "It?! You're gonna get me into more trouble, aren't you Melchior?"

Melchior shook his head, "Not if I can help it Gasper."

Gasper moved aside and said, "Your young friends can go get it. Merely follow the moat around and follow the path straight. You'll come to a treasure chest. '_It_' is there."

Kiefer and Alistair went ahead, leaving the two women behind. They waited no more than twenty minutes before the others returned and Alistair flashed the red shard. Airlia knew instantly that it was the fire shard they needed. She turned to Melchior. "We should go. I'm sure Kiefer can get Gasper out if we can prove what you've said to be true."

Kiefer nodded, "When, not it, we prove it – he will be freed I swear it." Melchior's eyes misted over before the balding sage nodded.

They left the dungeon, upon hearing no noise; Airlia gave a whistle like a bird. She heard him respond and they quickly went up the stairs and out of the dungeon. When they left the castle, Melchior smiled, "Thank you Prince, for allow me to see Gasper. I hope you keep your promise."

Kiefer nodded, "We're going right now to deal with whatever this situation is and try to release the next isle."

Melchior nodded before he left to go back to his hut in solitude while the others hurried back to the Fane.

They paused in their movements only at the Rainbow Cove to refill their waterskins. As they moved to the fire room after being shifted from the cove to the Fane, Airlia put the last tile in its place. "Here we go…"

The bright light filled the room as a vision flooded Airlia's gaze. A woman tossing a torch into a volcano caused it to erupt! Based on the area before it, looked like she was the last one to do so. Yet she could feel the heat; feel the force of the eruption! It would be deadly to the whole isle!

When her gaze returned to her, she blinked, steadying herself against the tree trunk while the others steadied themselves similarly. She turned to her brother, "Did you see…?"

He merely nodded, "The volcano."

Kiefer and Maribel shared surprised looks, "You too!?"

Airlia nodded, "It seems we need to stop a force of nature, this one may be enhanced by the torches thrown in, and perhaps a spell was put on the volcano to go off violently… We need to save this place before it happens. We don't know how much time is left!"

Maribel shook as she nodded, "It's our responsibility, let's do it!"

They hurried along the coast, the direct path south blocked by mountains. Eventually though, they came to a small town built on the dusty sands. Going into the village, they saw people preparing for something as a woman passed them. "Wow visitors! Welcome to Engow! We're preparing for the Fire Festival!" Suddenly a quake ripped through the isle as everyone clung to each other for the short duration. Once it was done the woman chuckled, "The fire spirit must be getting eager for the festivities to begin!"

The group gave a disbelieving look to one another before the woman continued, "Well since you're here, you may as well say hello to the Mayor. It has been a long time since we've had guests!"

Airlia nodded as they went to the tall house that was indicated at the back of the dusty town.


	10. Chapter 9: That's No Ordinary Volcano!

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 9: That's No Ordinary Volcano

Going inside, they found it to be a spacious two foot abode where a maid was tidying up who first noticed them. "Oh we have guests! Madam!" The auburn haired maid in blue took her feather duster and wandered off to inform the residents that they had people waiting.

An older woman came out with greying blonde hair smiled, "Welcome! Would you like to speak with my husband, the Mayor?"

Alistair nodded as he spoke, "Yes Madam. I'm Alistair, this is my sister Airlia." He indicated the brunette before indicating the prince, "This is Prince Kiefer of Estard, and that is Maribel." He indicated the red haired woman in the longer gown. "We need to speak to the Mayor about something troubling."

The woman nodded, "I see. Please, come this way." She led them through the back of the house to the stairs. "He is right upstairs, feel free to go up and see him."

They went upstairs and found the Mayor, an older man with thinning salt and pepper hair was talking with an older woman who had snow white hair, a modest blue robe and conical hat. They appeared to be having some sort of argument. "I told you Mr. Mayor, you need to cancel the Festival of Fire! These quakes aren't normal! They've been getting more frequent and lasting longer! Please!"

The mayor shook his head as another quake rocked the town. The group had grabbed onto the banisters in alarm as they heard the mayor respond; "Now you see here Pamela! These quakes mean that we are to give more honors to our Fire Spirit then they'll subside. Yes, I've made my mind up! The Festival of Fire goes on as planned!"

Airlia groaned as she felt the tickle, but it felt different. **_Can… can you hear me?_**

She walked away to go outside while her brother and the others talked to the Mayor and the elderly woman. Once she was sure she was alone and unapproachable, she responded to the voice. **_Yes… Who are you? You're not the Aqua Spirit._**

The tickle returned. **_I'm so glad… I've been trying to give the medium visions of what's going to happen. But… no one listens to her… I'm so tired… Something poisoned my volcano… Only purity will save us all… She will know what to use, but it's inaccessible for her… But not for you I think… My time has waned, be careful._**

Airlia blinked to realize the others had joined her. Maribel filled Airlia in who only put a hand to her head wordlessly. "The mayor welcomes us, invites us to stay for the festivities, but the seer wants us to come to her abode."

Alistair gave his sister a worried glance while they went to the seer's shop that was shared with the general store to the west of the Mayor's house. Once they were ensconced Airlia looked at the seer pointedly. "I'm sorry; I didn't get your name dear seer."

The elder woman looked at her, silvery eyes piercing, "My name is Pamela, it is a family name given to every female who is a true seer. Since the powers don't manifest until the age of thirteen, we are given names at birth like normal children. My assistant's name is Ilma."

Airlia looked at Ilma and smiled as she saw the deep blue dress flattering on the slim build of the auburn haired woman. Turning back to Pamela, Airlia spoke. "Will you not look at me like I'm insane when I tell you what happened only a few minutes ago when I was outside the Mayor's house while you were all there?"

Pamela nodded as she pulled her chair from behind the crystal ball and brought it over to sit in front of Airlia. "Of course child. I'm a seer; it would take a lot for me to think you're crazy."

Airlia nodded, "Thank you Pamela. While I was outside, I heard a voice in my head. It was a masculine voice that sounded like the roar of a fire… But it didn't sound right… it sounded like it was in trouble…"

Pamela's eyes widened drastically, "You heard the Flame Spirit?!"

Airlia nodded as her eyes dimmed, "I hear the Aqua Spirit in my time, but when I'm in the past I can't hear her. But I heard the Flame Spirit here… Perhaps because this is his main home… I'm not sure yet. I have no basis to test it with. However – that aside, it sounded like he was ill, dying maybe… He is worried about the Flame Ceremony."

Pamela nodded, "I suspected this. But the Mayor won't listen to me. I don't know what we can do to save him. Airlia, can you reach out to him as he does to you?"

Airlia frowned, "I don't know… I've never actively tried to reach out to the Spirit before. I'll try." She closed her eyes and focused on the dim flame that she had heard before. **_Flame Spirit, can you hear me?_**

The tickle returned, but it was softer than before, telling her to keep it brief as he was definitely in danger. **_Yes, but I'm… so weak…_**

Airlia winced as she continued, this wasn't good. **_Spirit, what can I do to save you? Tell me!_**

His response frightened her. **_I don't… know if there is anything that _**can**_ save me. Perhaps my sister spirit's magic… Morgaine could save me... But I've long since lost contact with my siblings…_**

Airlia turned to Pamela, "Do you know all about the spirit of fire? And who his siblings are?"

Pamela nodded, "Yes his siblings are the spirits of earth, water and wind. Let's see if I have their names."

She got up and found her book on the spirit and opened it. "Yes here it is! It says his siblings have long since stopped using their names, but may do so if they fear for their well-being. The names were Morgaine, Zephyra, Prometheus – our Fire Spirit, and Azibo. From what I can tell, Morgaine is water…"

Airlia nodded before resuming the conversation with the Fire spirit. **_Prometheus, what could Morgaine do? She's unable to get here, but I have water from her Rainbow Cove. Could that help?_**

His response was so weak, she couldn't make it out. He clearly needed to rest. She broke the contact, "I don't know… I didn't hear his response. I have water from the Rainbow Cove where Morgaine rests. It's always been said the waters have magical properties, so maybe it could truly help him? He said only his sister's magic could save him after all."

Pamela nodded, "Rainbow Cove was well known to our land as being mystical. Perhaps, just perhaps we might be able to save this land from the eruption that I've foreseen. Give me two of the waterskins and I'll prepare all of the torches with blessings. The other two we will use in the actual volcano to purify it, perhaps this is the path to saving our town and Prometheus."

Airlia and Alistair relinquished their waterskins without a second thought. Pamela nodded as she turned to Ilma, "Please go see Shiro over at the inn and ask him to allow our friends to stay there. Take the pouch with you so we can cover their fee."

Ilma nodded as she turned to the others, "Please follow me."

She went to the inn just south of the well on the other side of town from the Mayor's house. Going inside, she went to Shiro, "This is from Pamela, you're to allow them housing tonight because they're celebrating the Festival of Fire with us and they've traveled so far to be here."

The young inn keeper nodded with a smile, "Thank you Ilma." Airlia could tell from Shiro's glance that he liked Ilma, but he seemed to lack the courage to speak his mind. They went inside the room as they prepared themselves for sleep. Shiro came in, "The festivities will kick off tomorrow mid-day and once the sun goes down, we will be going to Mount Flame to give our thanks to the Flame Spirit with putting our torches into the volcano."

The group nodded as they sat down on their chosen beds. Kiefer looked at the siblings before focusing on Airlia. "How long have you been able to speak to the Spirits Airlia?"

The brunette frowned, "I first heard her when I was thirteen. She warned me of a dangerous storm that father was going to find himself in. I warned him and luckily they all made it out alive. But because it's not normal… I was told to hide it."

Kiefer gave her an understanding smile. "Too many are old fashioned. Don't feel like you have to hide it with the four of us now though – ever again Airlia."

Maribel nodded after she pushed aside her reservations. It had saved her father – that's why he got her the dress. It all made sense now. They settled in to sleep as night swiftly gave way to day. Shiro came in to wake them just before the festivities were to begin. "Everyone, it's time for the celebrations to start. I'm not going to be back here until likely morning tomorrow as everyone parties when the Festival of Fire is done."

They gathered quickly to go to Pamela's place where they found the seer finishing the last of the torches with the Rainbow Cove water. She turned to the group, "Great you're already here! With the last two waterskins, once you've put the torches into the volcano, drop them into the volcano. I promise, I will replace them. However, I must request that these two waterskins be refilled. I would like to have the four of them go in."

Airlia and Alistair nodded as they took the pouches and left the village, returning forty minutes later with filled waterskins. With the preparations in place, Airlia looked at the festivities. Everyone was going about as if everything were fine. Tables were out, special foods and drinks were out and about as people danced and got drunk. Airlia couldn't help but wonder if everything was going to be okay truly. Kiefer came over to Airlia, "Shall we dance Airlia?"

She grinned and slipped her hand into his with a nod. They began to dance as Alistair looked at the prince with a grin. He had maintained the air of skirt chasing, and yet he was always serious when it came to his sister. That was the only thing that had kept the fisherman from punching the prince. The dance slowly came to an end as the Mayor came out to see everyone enjoying themselves. "Good people of Engow! Another prosperous year has passed! We will soon leave to give our offering to the Flame Spirit!"

Everyone began to clap before the pair went to look at various tables. Someone had tunics and pants or skirts in the case of females. Airlia eyed a dress combination with a modest neckline in red fabric with sapphire blue threading around the edges. She passed it over though as she continued to look around the place while Kiefer remained behind at the clothing, looking over tunics and pants for himself.

Once the time came, she saw the Mayor, who was also the village elder, lighting torches. He came over to her, "Here is your torch! I'm so glad that we have visitors from so far away here to witness and take part in the Festival of Flame!"

Airlia took her torch as Kiefer came up with one in hand already. He gave her a lopsided grin. She merely raised an eyebrow in question as he shook his head. Leaving it alone, she turned to her brother who came up with Maribel, torches in hand as they heard the elder instructing everyone to head towards Mount Flame.

They followed Pamela up the volcano's side as Airlia groaned, lightheaded. Kiefer shifted the torch to help her. "You okay Airlia?"

She shook her head, "Something's terribly wrong. I'm not feeling Prometheus at all right now!" He nodded as he sent a meaningful glance to the others as Alistair ran up to Pamela to inform him of Airlia's concerns.

Pamela merely spoke low, "I know, I feel the same way. It's hard but we must do it to save everyone! I can only hope we're not too late to save Prometheus."

The remainder of the ascent was quiet as Kiefer didn't leave the healer's side. Once they arrived at the summit where the fiery pit below laid. They looked at the Mayor who smiled as he saw everyone waiting. "Since these four have traveled so far, it is my privilege to allow them to go first!"

The weapon smith who had hurried to be first in line groaned. "I never get to be first! Damn it!"

Airlia went first and frowned when she looked down into the center. "I know what's wrong! Hang in there Prometheus, help is coming!" She sent a small prayer to him with the tossing of the torch and 'accidentally' dropping her waterskin into the pit.

The mayor didn't see it, to which Airlia was grateful as she returned to the others. "Don't drop your skins in. Just the torches for now. I'll indicate when to drop one skin in. Seems the poor volcano has been polluted by someone!"

They frowned before nodding, it explained a lot. Each dropped their torch in one by one, as Airlia sent Alistair, then Maribel and finally Kiefer at the end – sectioning them into depositing them at marked intervals of people dropping their torch into the volcano. Everything had gone thankfully as planned until the Mayor saw Maribel's waterskin fall. "You're trying to poison our Volcano! Everyone stop them!"

Airlia watched as the group tried to surround her when she used her magic to gently push them away, "Woosh!" She saw the last one drop the torch and turned to Kiefer, "Go now!"

However, before anyone could move, a terrible black smoke came from the volcano! Airlia looked at him, "Go! Hurry Kiefer!" He jumped over some of the bent over townspeople and hurled his waterskin into the volcano and thankfully the smoke dissipated. Breathing a sigh of relief, Airlia turned to the volcano and lost herself within her mind. **_Prometheus?_**

She felt the tickle rush to her, as a sigh of relief could be felt with the crackle of the flame in her mind. **_Yes little one. I feel much better after having some of the water that was infused with my sister's magic. Tell Morgaine that I will be seeing her soon. You freed my isle – I was almost doomed to death by the _**mayor**_ of this town! He has been polluting me for the last three years. Luckily Rainbow Cove's magic is as strong as ever when you come from._**

Airlia caught that instantly. **_When?_**

The flame crackled as she turned towards the Mayor and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "He's been poisoning the volcano for years! That's why it almost destroyed you all!"

Pamela had become aware the moment the girl found out the truth and waved her staff at the mayor, binding him gently. "People of Engow! We must lock him up before he can ever do wrong to our sacred Flame Spirit ever again!"

The man cackled, "It's too late! Your _precious_ Flame Spirit is no more! I've done my work for the Demon Lord!"

Airlia punched him in the jaw before she heard the lava bubble behind her. She smirked before turning to see a man with flaming red hair and red gloves. His rock skin had veins of lava in it as he smirked. "Good job little one." He turned to the man with an angry stare, "You dare to try and befoul Prometheus? I've taken care of you all since your ancestors came to live on this isle. Well it's failed. My sister is well and she placed her trust in them, so you should be wary. They will right the wrongs of evil men and monsters alike. My volcano will _not_ be going off anytime soon."

He waved a hand and incinerated the man for his crimes of trying to kill the flame spirit. When it was done, he turned to them. "I will try to guide you where I can, as will my siblings. Listen for them little one. If you heard me, you'll hear them."

Airlia nodded as she gave him a small wave before he vanished.


	11. Chapter 10: Cursed Dialac

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 10: Cursed Dialac

The night progressed with everyone quickly returning to Engow with the end of the celebrations and the death of the village Elder. The former elder's wife turned to Pamela, "I had no idea he was doing this. Can you help lead us until we have another elder to run Engow?"

Pamela nodded before turning back to the travelers. "I have two items to give you in thanks of helping to save our Flame Spirit. Let's go get some rest."

The trip was quiet back to Engow as the villagers looked at the group in quiet awe. They could have been killed because of that mayor. The inn keeper, Shiro, had been happy to allow them to stay for free in appreciation of saving their lives. The night had been quickly passed as the four slept. When they awoke, the town was eerily quiet. Looking at each other, they weren't sure what to make of the matter until they went outside and around the inn towards the square. The townspeople were all there with wide smiles and gifts in offering for saving their lives.

Pamela came forward with a small bundle, "This is first. These are shards I found in the Mayor's old room. They seem important so I thought I would give it to you. Secondly, as promised, a new waterskin for each of you." Airlia opened the small bundle to see the promised items and passed each of the skins around before putting the shards into the rucksack.

Next the weapon smith came forward with a small nod, "I apologize for my behavior. My shop is open to you to upgrade your weapons as necessary."

A man came forward, this one didn't have the bulging muscles of the weapon smith, but he was stout and lean. His fine toned muscles told them that he worked in the armor shop. "I extend the weapon smith's offer to my shop as well. Thank you for saving our lives."

The couple who had run the stall during the festivities that had finery for people to wear approached them. "We saw you all looking at some of our finery and I believe we got the measurements right, but I'm sure that if they're big or small, they can be adjusted. We always leave extra fabric incase it's too small."

Airlia gaped as they each received a small parcel delicately wrapped. Her eyes overflowed with tears as she bowed wordlessly to them before the crowd dispersed. They wandered over to the weapon shop and changed up the equipment that they could while they changed up the armor from the armor shop as necessary. Once it was over, they stopped over to see Pamela one last time. She gave them a watery smile of thanks, "You can always come here if you're ever lost or unsure of what to do."

Airlia nodded before they waved to the townspeople before leaving to find their way back to the pedestal. Once they were back in the Fane, Airlia thumbed the shards they had found. Pulling them out, she found they were of the water variety. Airlia felt the tickle of the Water Spirit. **_Hello Morgaine._**

The water was soothing, calming. **_Hello Airlia, thank you for helping my brother. He said he left you a little gift on his volcano. The way is now open by the fire above the fire temple._**

She turned to the others, "We need to go into the fire temple. Apparently the gate is opened and we can teleport that way to Mount Flame."

She led them to the temple and inside, they stepped on the shifting tile, bringing them to the top of Mount Flame where a wind shard waited for them. Airlia grabbed it as she turned to the others, "We should go back. Let's see what we have for pieces and where it gets us." They hurried back, packages in their rucksacks still as they hurried back to the Fane. They hurried back to the Rainbow Cove to refill their new waterskins before going to the wind room.

Upon entering, they found the tiles belonged to the northwest pedestal. However, the three they had weren't enough – they were still missing one more piece. Kiefer sighed as he led them to the hallway where the book laid for documenting their journey from the time that they found the pieces to saving the Flame Spirit and Engow. With the situation documented, they went to the aqua room and Kiefer went to the northwest tile. "It seems as though all of the tiles we've gone through thus far have been the northwest, so why not this one?"

His instincts were right as the pieces fit perfectly before the bright light blinded them before they arrived on the eastern coast of an island that was surrounded by a black barrier like Rexwood. And again, like the cursed town of Rexwood, the blue was gone from the skies. They hurried along the path until they found a town at the center of the small island. However something was very wrong with the silence they heard. They shared a worried glance that they were too late to help the isle, but they had to try. Going into town, they found the townspeople turned to stone. The lack of creatures in general had the group worried, either the creatures had abandoned the isle… or they shared their fate…

A fire at the back of town caught their attention as they moved about carefully, avoiding the poisoned bog that had settled in from water having gone soured on top of the magic that had settled about. They found a warrior at the fire, tears in his eyes as he cursed himself again for being too late. Maribel however couldn't help herself. "What were you too late to do?"

The man's head snapped up as his eyes hardened. "This land is cursed, you're better off returning where you came from."

Airlia took offense, "I'm Airlia, and these are my friends Maribel and Kiefer." She indicated her two friends before moving to her brother, "And this is my brother Alistair. Now my friend asked you a question. What were you too late to do?"

He merely shook his head, his dark eyes turning almost black as pain ravaged his conscious. "I was too late to save my fellow villagers. The rains hadn't come in months, so I've had to go out and get food for my people. You see, I was the strongest in town and was the only one who could afford to go on my own. I had heard of a stone rain while I was out, so I grabbed a vial of something called 'Angel Tears' to try and protect my people. However, I was too late. The storm came through before I could return and well… They were all turned to stone. The vial I was given… it came with a warning that it would only be effective if used in the first day. It was already a week since I've returned. It just seemed fruitless to try when it was only effective the first day."

Alistair saw the pain in the man's eyes as he turned to them. "We should still try. It can't hurt."

The man thrust the small vile into the dark haired boy's hand. "Take it. Maybe you'll run into a place where this cursed rain has only just fallen."

Alistair took the vile as they looked at one another in confusion. _He had given up hope, but surely it couldn't hurt to try it now could it?_

They began to look around for the highest point to use the magic potion. They saw a giant stone monolith that had no writing on it. Alistair climbed onto Kiefer's shoulders and found himself just shy in height as they helped Airlia to climb onto the top of the giant stone. With her on the top, Alistair tossed her the vial which she opened up and upon feeling the breeze; she tossed some into the air and watched it swirl around the village. The sky faded from grey to blue and the black barrier around the island faded away.

She watched as people turned from stone to human once more as they gaped in shock and horror fearing the rain. The men were unable to sustain their human ladder as they stood close together and looked at each other. Looking up Alistair called out, "Airlia jump down, we'll catch you."

She nodded as she corked the vial and put it in her rucksack amongst the leather package from Engow before crossing her arms with her hand going to the opposite shoulder and jumped. The men, as promised, caught her safely as the townspeople came over to them. "You saved us? Thank you!" One woman said.

The soldier came out from behind the town, and upon seeing the villagers, he collapsed to his knees sobbing in gratitude. "Thank you travelers. I wish I had done what you did, but I cannot change it now."

They looked at the soldier, "It's Clayman!" As they approached him eagerly, he looked at the ground shamefully. Instead of the anger he expected, they embraced him happily.

Airlia smiled, "It was because of Clayman we were able to restore you. He had the medicine, but he couldn't climb up the monolith alone."

The group eagerly accepted it as they rejoiced their survival of the stone rain. One man came up to them. "I am Stefano and I can't thank you enough from the bottom of my heart for saving my friends and my family. If you are going to continue your travels, look for stone grey clouds and a muddy rain. That was the rain we had when we were turning to stone. It didn't _feel_ right."

Kiefer nodded, "I understand. We will make sure to keep an eye out for this deadly rain and see if we can't end it. I'm sure something is at the source of it!"

Clayman nodded as a little boy came running up, "Please friends, take the vial with you and hopefully it will help you out."

Maribel nodded as they turned to the villagers who were still flexing their stiff limbs. As the travelers turned to leave, the mayor of the village came to them, "Why not stay for the night? We're going to celebrate our new found freedom from stone with a banquet and would be honored if you joined us."

Kiefer, eager to eat something nodded, "Certainly. It would be our pleasure."

The wife of the mayor came up to them, "Welcome to the small village of Dialac."


	12. Chapter 11: Trouble Comes In All Forms

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 11: Trouble Comes In All Forms

The meal was uneventful and the celebrations lasted into the night before the group was able to leave. Kiefer sighed; it was time to face his father and whatever wrath he was going to suffer for going into the Forbidden Zone. Airlia saw the look on her prince's face and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay Kiefer. I know it."

He gave her a small smile as he really saw her face, her eyes – the care for him as a friend and it somehow hurt him to think it might be the only thing she would ever view him as. He pushed the thought away, they had been friends for so many years that it was only natural… _right?_ They left the village to go back to the pedestal that would take them to the Fane. Maribel sighed once they were back in their time. "Who knows if either isle was in our present? However, let's focus on going back to the castle. We should have proved enough to show that we're doing the right thing."

Airlia looked at Mirabel and realized how much the first isle had changed her. Sure she had whined and been scared. _But_ _hadn't she been equally afraid?_ However, as they progressed through the four isles, she hadn't been quite as afraid, and had kept her complaining to a minimal. She hadn't wanted to use her waterskin in the volcano, but when it was replaced she was delighted. Airlia realized then and there that they had all changed. Now it was her turn, she had to learn combat or she could be liable to get them all killed. Maribel had been slowly improving and sure Airlia had her throwing knives and could hit her target with accuracy, but throwing knives wouldn't save her in closed combat.

They left the ruins to go back to Estard to find people panicking because of the new isles that keep turning up. There was an isle to the far north, an isle to their south east as well as Rexwood to their immediate north. Putting their thoughts away for now, they proceeded to the castle as the guards quickly surrounded them. "Prince, the king requests your company along with your comrades in the throne room. Immediately." The four of them cringed when they heard the formality in the guard's voice.

Without formality, the four went up the two sets of stairs to the third floor… the throne room. Airlia could see her father withholding his smile of pride in his two children for what they've done. However Amitt looked furious at his daughter as Airlia moved in front of the red-haired girl and the prince. None were more furious, however, than the King. She could see Melchior and Gasper standing off to the side with her father as they each had a particular gleam in their eyes. One of knowing that they had been right all along.

"Kiefer! What could you have ever been thinking?! You know that the ruins were deemed the Forbidden Zone for over three hundred years! The fact that they went along with you is bad enough! However you are the prince! Your duty is to your people – so putting yourself in danger is unacceptable! A team will be assigned to continue your work, and you will be staying here in the castle!" The king went on as Amitt growled low.

Burns turned to his subject with a nod. Amitt blustered as he came over to Maribel, "And you young lady… you are to stay home as well! The thought of you putting yourself in danger sickens me! Your journey ends here!" He grabbed her arm as she cried out while he dragged her away. Airlia could only imagine the pain as she cried out again and again with each jarring step.

Turning back to King Grand, she tried to put the sound out of her head as she watched him drag off her prince. Sparing a glance to her brother, they both turned to their father. He walked over as the sages left the castle. "Let's go home you two."

The walk home was silent, though Borkano spared them a smile when it was just the three of them. "I had to pretend to be angry about it. However, I know you two. When you get it in your head to do something… go ahead and do it. Just promise me one more time… one last time… that no matter what if it gets too tough – come home. No one will think less of you." The stern, but kind voice of their father said.

Both promised seriously that if it ever got too rough they'd come home. Yet both knew they had to do it. The answers to their heritage were out there somewhere. Airlia removed her handkerchief altogether to allow the breeze to go through her hair. She turned to her brother, "We can visit Engow and find out if they were in the past or the present when it went terribly wrong!"

Alistair nodded as they arrived in Fishbel and left to go to their boat. It saddened them that they were lacking two of their comrades, but it was something they could do without feeling overly guilty. The travel to the north was silent for all but the wind and waves as it helped them to the desert city. Airlia felt the tickle at the back of her mind. **_I will help move your boat about as the wind is still unpredictable until we get my sister spirit back. Oh how I miss them so! My brother's spirit – Prometheus, has been recovering from the poisons over the years and now waits for the right time to come back._**

Airlia blinked as she processed the matter. **_Years? So it happened again in ancient times then Morgaine? Well I mean… is it better if I use your given name or call you the Aqua Spirit?_**

She heard the watery chuckle before the spirit responded. **_Morgaine is just fine. It has been a long time since anyone has ever called me that. Prometheus was quite impressed with how calm you were and quick to think of a solution._**

Airlia giggled within her mind. **_Father and mother taught me well. That panicking in a situation will never do anyone any good. They also taught me that quick decisions are a must in life or death situations. Surely you remember when the sailor fell off the ship and cracked a rib that punctured his lung. It was when you taught me my first healing spell._**

Morgaine's voice came back. **_Yes. He was saved because you knew what was wrong and that it was broken deeply inside him. By opening him, setting the bone again and sealing him up before using my magic, I was able to reverse all of the damage internally where all he had was two weeks to recuperate rather than dying. Anyways, all you need to do to get to the next town is mention it casually and my waters will guide you there._**

Airlia smiled as she nodded, as the coast came ever closer as she looked at her brother. "It's been years since Prometheus's poisoning. Years to a spirit are a lifetime to a person I'd imagine. It's likely Rexwood all over again for both Engow and Dialac."

Alistair nodded as they approached the village upon reaching the coast to find it was much the same as it had been, but it was bustling with activity. As they approached, a woman came up to them eagerly, "Welcome to Engow! We're home of the famous hot springs!"

Airlia grinned as did Alistair before the lad supplied, "Could we see the Village Elder to give him our greetings? We've traveled from the kingdom of Estard."

She nodded as her blonde hair swayed, "Of course. The far house on the side. We have an interesting history with our elders. Our ancestors… their elder was slayed by the Flame Spirit for trying to kill him. Since then, we've paid homage to him every year with pure wood torches and we've made our hot springs in the well with the water heated by the volcano in an effort to be closer to him."

Airlia nodded as she took in every word. It likely wasn't what the spirit meant to be closer was to make a hot spring, but it would suffice that they would keep it pure to ensure the volcano never blew up. To do anything to the volcano would end the hot springs. Proceeding to the Elder's house, they greeted him to find he was busy with a few matters. When he lifted his head he smiled at them. "Welcome dear friends. I'm so glad you came to visit our small town. Take in the sights and be sure to recommend us to your friends!"

They knew the dismissal when they heard it, so they left his house to go visit the current sage and see if she was a seer like Pamela. When they went inside, they found the assistant at the familiar desk where the mystical ball was sitting. She was peering deep within the depths until she heard Airlia's footsteps and looked up. "Oh I'm… Um…"

Airlia smiled at the blushing maid. "It's okay. Is Pamela in?"

She shook her head, "No and my name's Alma. Pamela stepped out for a moment and should be back anytime."

Alma got up and began to neaten the area when Pamela stumbled in. "Pardon me. My bones have been aching a lot more lately – so I've had to make additional trips to the hot springs to ease them."

Making her way to the orb, she sat down and looked at them. "Welcome Alistair, Airlia. Unfortunately I can't do more than find lost objects. My ancestor did true homage to the Pamela name. They named me after her in hopes I would have her abilities… however I never did…"

Airlia nodded as she looked at the elder, "Never lose faith, it may still come yet. Sometimes it takes longer for one to come into your own then expected."

Pamela nodded as they left the village to go back to their small boat. Once they were back at sea, Airlia spoke. "Let's go to Dialac. We didn't find any shards there, but it doesn't mean that they don't exist."

Alistair nodded as the waters took them towards Fishbel, but continued southeast for a half hour until they came to the isle. Upon arrival, they found a thriving town around the giant stone monolith. They looked around as an elderly man approached them. "Welcome to Dialac. I'm Sim, the village elder."

Alistair gave him a lopsided grin as he nodded, "I'm Alistair and this is my sister, Airlia. We came from Fishbel, just northwest of your village."

Sim nodded, "Welcome both of you, let me show you our stone monument."

They wandered over to it where Airlia spied a green shard amongst the grass. "Sim, what's that green shard?'

He bent over to look at it. The man frowned before standing upright again. "I unfortunately don't know. It looks like it's just a piece of junk."

Airlia grinned, "Could we have it then? As a memory of our first visit and meeting you elder?"

He merely grinned happily. "Of course!"

Airlia picked up the shard and put it in her rucksack. They took a small tour before bidding the village farewell for the moment to head back to Fishbel. Upon arrival, they headed towards the ruins after stopping at Fishbel itself to drop off the leather packages from Engow that were still in their rucksacks. Airlia opened hers in her room to hang the items up and gaped at the beautiful ruby red dress and sapphire blue threading intricate designs of fire and water working in harmony. She also found a beautiful sash to tie around the waist that was brown and green – as if all of the elements had worked together to make that dress. With it in her closet, she left her room to find her brother leaving his room. He had changed his gear so that his coat was over his armor, making his equipment and pockets easier to access.

With both of them situated, they left the village to go to the ruins. They knew that they were now down two people and the soldiers weren't likely coming. The king still didn't believe in what they were doing… Even after freeing three isles and coming close to the fourth. They went inside the ruins and were approaching the stone to take them via Rainbow Cove when they heard a voice. "Leaving without me?"

Airlia whirled around with a smile on her face as she ran to embrace her friend. "Maribel! We wouldn't leave you willingly… but your father made things clear."

Maribel returned the embrace before shaking her head. "I made it plenty clear that I willingly went into danger and that if we're to fix things to the way they should be, then it means I'm going into danger again. I'm not letting you two have all of the fun!"

Maribel whispered softly to Airlia, "Thanks for trying to shield me from my father though. It really meant a lot."

The blue eyed girl frowned, "I'm sorry that I didn't do more."

However before anything else could be said, they heard another familiar voice. "Don't even think about leaving without me!"

Kiefer emerged from the forest with a cocky grin on his lips as he ran to the trio. Airlia felt pained by the fact he was disobeying his father again. "Kiefer, I don't want you getting into trouble! Your father…"

He gently cut her off with his words, "I've told my father that it's my life! That he can either embrace it or I will leave the castle whenever I please. Then I escaped again to come here and find you all gathering to leave without me."

She nodded with a small, sad smile. She hated what was going on between father and son, but she respected her prince's wishes to stay with them.

They hurried down to the Fane, stopping only to document the adventures in Dialac and that they were now going to the first wind region that they had available. Going back into the heart of the Fane, they hurried to the wind room and tried the northwest pedestal and put the last piece in place. They had no idea what awaited them as the light blinded them, but they had to try.

They arrived to a world without light, a land with the black barrier surrounding the island. Heading north, they found the town within a half hour hike and yet something was odd. Upon arrival, they found there weren't a whole lot of humans – but rather a lot of animals running loose. They split up to look around the village as Airlia wound her way to the back of town going east as her brother covered the western part of the village. Maribel and Kiefer divided the front end of town similarly.

Airlia looked around as she saw more animals, but there was one woman. "Hello? Miss?" She called out but the woman simply walked past her, not saying anything. Airlia blinked… **_What was that about?_** She saw a house and knocked on the door, but since there wasn't a response she ignored it. Going to the little shack, she felt a pull. Like a need to be there. She knocked on the door but there wasn't a response. She was about to turn away when she heard a grunting noise and knocked again. She heard the grunting noise again and went inside. "Hello?"

She saw a boy chained to the wall tightly. "Oh my god, hang on little one!" She rushed to the boy who was frightened of her as she got onto her knees. "It'll be okay little one. Let's see if I can get that off of you." She fiddled with the buckle, but it was stuck tightly to his neck. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm gonna find something to remove this collar. I'll be right back." She got up and ran outside the walled yard and saw a sign for a weapons merchant. Going inside the main door, she was greeted by an animal as she saw a human sleeping on the bed. "Hello? Please a boy needs help! He's chained to a wall, please!" She begged the sleeping owner.

When they were still unmoving, she hopped over the counter and looked around for something she could use, a small knife, anything. Upon finding nothing that would work, she left the shop and went to her brother. "Something's wrong. We need to go see mom and dad. The people of this town won't talk to me, the animals don't sound right. And I need dad's small belt knife to cut a chain from a boy trapped in the shed."

Alistair frowned when he heard all of it, but not as much as he did when he heard about the boy. "Let's go."

They found Maribel and Kiefer with similar stories of people not talking, but neither had seen anything about the boy who was chained to the wall. They hurried back to the pedestal as Kiefer spoke. "What about the man who could talk to animals? The huntsman in the forest to the west of Fishbel, I heard can speak to animals. Maybe they can tell us what happened here."

Maribel nodded, "That's a sensible idea Kiefer, and he should have a pocket knife or a small belt knife to free the boy."

The group agreed readily as it being the course of action before returning to the Fane. They quickly made their way out as Airlia felt a spell bubble to her mind. **_My dear, this will make moving about easier. Merely utter the word with your friends close and you will fly off to wherever it is you need to go._**

Airlia sent Morgaine her thanks as they made their way to the huntsman's cabin. He lived his life simply, only taking from the forest what he needed for food and shelter. He collected a little more to pay his taxes, his clothes and his tools. They found the man talking with the forest animals as Airlia cleared her throat. "Um, excuse us sir?"

He whirled around as he put a hand to his knife. "The name's not sir, it's Armond." He turned to see a group of young kids, he sighed before speaking. "Oh it's just you lot. What's going on?"

Alistair stepped forward, "We need your help. We've run into a village that's full of animals and the humans aren't talking…"

The man guffawed heavily as he said, "A… a village of animals… what a load of crock!"

However a little chipmunk approached them and chittered towards the woodsman. He looked down at the little critter. "What's that? Something about this is familiar to you?" The chipmunk continued to chitter as the woodsman responded. "I should go? Alright then, only if you think so."

He turned to them as he nodded, "Yes. I'll go with you."

Airlia looked at him, "Do you have a small knife to remove a collar that's tied around a boy? It's really tight so I'm worried we'll end up hurting him trying to free the lad."

He nodded, "I always carry my belt knife on me. It should be fine. Let's go."

Airlia frowned, "Everyone gather. I've a new spell that I've learned. It should take us to the Fane directly. But it's the first time I've used it, so please bear with me."

Everyone circled her as she focused on the magic, on it swirling around them. "Return to the Fane…" They vanished in a blue orb that once the light faded, revealed them to be at the fane, where they could document their journey. Alistair led the way as Airlia walked about in a daze. When they arrived at the pedestal Airlia shook off the remnants of the spell exhaustion. She turned to the pedestal as her brother touched it, blinding them with the bright light. Once they were at the other continent, the woodsman looked around curiously.

"So it's true. This is strange. Let's find this village at any rate." He said as they went back to the strange town. The moment they arrived, he looked around and blinked at all of the animals. "How weird. Let's go talk to one."

They went to a dog, the first one they saw and he tried to speak to it. However he shook his head after a few moments, confused. "How odd, I can't understand this one. Let's try another animal."

They wandered over to a small grey cat that meowed as they approached. He shook his head, "How weird… still can't make out what they're saying… What the…" A human woman approached them. She looked at the woodsman and tried to say something when his ears perked up.

"How strange, she may look like a human, but really… she's a cat!" He exclaimed as he questioned her about the happenings of the village. Once he had the story straight he turned to them. "Okay, it's a long story so here goes…"

**There is a demon that resides on Mount Ceide who loves playing tricks on humans. The white wolves tried to keep him in check until one day…**

**A bright light surrounded the peak of the mountain and suddenly the demon's powers went crazy.**

**He attacked the white wolves, killing all but two. The wolves fled the mountain to come here and somehow the demon found out.**

**He used his powers to change animal to human and human to animal. The moment he did, the skies turned grey and a black barrier surrounded the island.**

**The lad in the shed isn't a human, he's a wolf and I fear that collar will now be too tight on him.**

**The only way to break the curse is to deal with the demon.**

Once the story was done, they hurried to the shed to find the boy. Armond gaped at the young lad dressed in blue rags with messy black hair looked wildly at the group as he struggled against his bonds. The huntsman sighed, trying to connect his gaze with the wild child's. "Relax young one. I'm here to help free you from this thing."

He expertly flexed his knife between the skin and the collar, breaking it as the boy gasped air into his now unrestricted airway.


	13. Chapter 12: Orph Revealed

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 12: Orph Revealed

The boy fled after gathering his wits about him as the others followed at his torrent pace. He fled northwest towards a mountain in the distance. Armond looked at it, and grimaced. "That is Mount Ceide. The home of the demon that has done this to the town. Let's go."

They hurried into the mountain base as they followed the boy through the first floor, as he went straight back and turned to find a stone ramp leading to the next floor. However, they found him harder to keep up with as he tore around corners – disappearing into the second doorway. Airlia huffed as they rounded into the next corner. "He's fast, faster than any of us. Keep going Alistair if you can, Kiefer you too. I can't run that fast, still a little woozy."

Maribel looked at Airlia and felt worry rush through her blood at the paleness of the girl's face. "I'll stay with her, you guys go ahead. We'll be fine, I promise."

Maribel walked her over towards the chest in the corner of the room near the water as Airlia sat down. The red haired girl put a cloth into the water before wringing it out. Putting it to her head, Maribel whispered, "Why do you push yourself so Airlia? You could kill yourself if you're not careful and then where would we be?"

Airlia nodded, "Sorry Maribel. I just know somehow this is all tied to our past. Alistair and myself I mean."

The mayor's daughter bit her lip, "I know you're not their children, but something always ensured we'd never question it. So you think it has something to do with your biological parents?"

The fisherman's daughter nodded. "Yes. It's caught me as lately it's felt like a fire driving me. I just don't know what it is, or when I'll get my answer… it's just something I know I need to do."

They rested for a few moments more until Airlia took a mouthful of water from her canteen. "That's better. Let's try and find the boys before they get into trouble."

Maribel nodded as they both stood and smelled the chest. It smelled like the one where it turned out to have a shard. "Let's open it. I don't smell any traps nearby." The two worked together to open the chest and found a blue shard. Maribel gasped out, "An Aqua Shard… So the next isle that we're destined to go to is one that looks to the aqua spirit."

Airlia nodded as they pocketed the shard. Shard in hand, they went to the south end of the cave, where the opening led into another part of the cave they hadn't seen before. Following the path along quickly, they found another stone ramp leading up to the next floor. They looked around as they heard the boys up on the next floor somewhere. Looking at each other, they went around the corner and into the main part of the level and found monsters cowering everywhere. One came up to them, "Are goo going goo save us?"

The two women looked at each other before the blue eyed girl responded, "What do you mean little one? Save you from the demon?"

The red slime nodded, "Yes. Normally he isn't mean, but that light… All of the sudden he's become mean… attacking anything that goes near. We helped that little white wolf to get goo town but… then he did that reversal spell. Who knows what he's going goo do. The stairs through that hallway will help goo goo get there. Hurry."

They went up the stairs and followed the pathway to find more stairs and a doorway. "Let's try the doorway Maribel. We don't know which way they went and this may be it."

They went through the doorway to find a path along the exterior of the mountain as they found a door opened and heard voices inside. Looking at each other, they darted inside to find the group confronting a strange looking demon. It was tall with three eye balls instead of juggling balls. He wore a purple fur around his waist, with a band of fabric going over his shoulder. Over his eye was a yellow strip of cloth telling Airlia the eye was not working. He had giant fangs protruding from his mouth that somehow fit his blue skin and horned ears. He had golden wings which moved angrily as he glared at the group.

He snarled at the white wolf, "So you managed to survive did you?! Well time to put you to rest! I will not be going back in my coffin to sleep!"

It was then that the two women noticed the giant stone coffin behind the creature as they ran and joined the others. The monster continued to snarl, "Here will end the curse of the white wolf once and for all!"

He jumped up and landed near the slope leading to the entrance of the cave. "First I will deal with the elder white wolf! Die!" Airlia frowned as her legs carried her to shield the wolf as the blast came at them.

She braced herself for impact that never came. Her brother held his hand out, terrified for his sister as his arm began to glow. He saw her arm was also glowing as a blue shield formed in the path of the attack, pushing it aside harmlessly. Airlia looked at the white wolf, "You're badly hurt. Let me heal you."

The wolf looked at her as he visibly nodded while the others fought the demon, trying to knock some sense back into it as she summoned her healing magic. With the worst of the wounds healed, she turned back to see the fight ended with the beast exhausting itself as he growled malevolently at the group before him. "So… you think this is the end of me?! Don't be too sure of that!"

He was about to lash out again as the boy in a simple rag with a blue cloak and dark, unruly hair lashed out. He was angry at the attack the creature had done on the white wolves. The demon, using the last of its energy sent out a blast at him as Airlia jumped up to grab him, but ended up being thrown backwards with the force of the blow. She was conscious enough of the attack to turn them around as she hit the back wall with the boy being shielded by her body. Alistair paled as Maribel and Kiefer ran to check on her before turning to anger. No one assaulted his twin and lived. Drawing his sword, he lashed out angrily, knocking the demon into his coffin before he pushed the lid into place with the huntsman. Once it was sealed, there was a bright light that blinded everyone for a moment before Alistair looked around.

Turning to his sister, he saw she was waking as he breathed a sigh of relief. He hurried over to the two of them as she moved slowly. "Airlia, don't do that again!" He said with tears sparkling in his dark eyes. He hadn't wanted to think about what would happen if his twin passed.

She shook her head, "Can't promise that Alistair. I'd do the same thing for any of you guys." She looked at the sleeping lad collapsed over her form. "Did I catch him in time? He's not hurt worse is he?"

The boy picked his head up and stared at her with wide eyes. "Gabo?" He nuzzled into her carefully.

Airlia looked at the lad as she put a gentle hand to the back of his head. "I'm so glad you're okay."

The boy merely repeated the word before getting off of her quickly as Kiefer came over to extend a gloved hand to the lady lying against the wall. She took it quickly as he helped her to stand again. Putting a hand to her head, she steadied the shifting elements within her head before turning to the group. "So are we done now? Do we get to leave?"

The wolf led the way out but instead of going the way they came, turned left and insisted to the others that they follow. Shrugging to each other they did such as the lad who could only say Gabo ran inside and came back out with a blue shard. He handed it to them as the wolf began to speak. The huntsman, Armond, translated. "She said it's for you. They've been guarding this since ages of old and smell another on you. For your brave deeds with the demon it's rightfully yours."

The walk back was quiet with the wolf explaining the story of the young cub. Armond sniffled as he explained, "Seems this young boy is the cub of the mother who had originally sealed him away when he was causing too much trouble. She had died though and this wolf took care of him – raising him as her own. Such a tragic story. Oh and she wants to do something to Airlia for protecting her and her cub."

Airlia looked at the wolf who nodded as she touched the fisherman daughter's hand. Words warmed to her mind. **_If you gather everyone and say one word, you can vacate any dangerous area little one. Thank you for protecting my cub. Thank you for healing me. May this help keep you safe from dangers that you seem to find yourself headlong into._**

The healer gathered everyone close as she whispered, "Outside, please get us safely to the entrance of the cave."

A golden light blinded them before fading to see they were now at the base of the mountain. Looking around, they blinked. The skies were blue; the black barrier was gone, so maybe the island had been saved. Heading back to the village, they found that humans and animals were proper in appearances again as they swarmed the travelers. 'Gabo' and the white wolf went north towards the house that Airlia had first seen him when he was chained to the wall in the small hut next to the house.

The others followed to see him bidding the man who lived there a silent farewell; he left something on the doorstep in what Airlia could only guess was as thanks. She spoke softly, "He helped you when you were a wolf… didn't he? The collar wouldn't have been tight at all if you were still a wolf little one?"

He merely nodded as they quietly left the village, heading towards the pedestal the wolf lingered. Armond looked at the wolf. "You want to come with us my dear?"

The wolf continued to speak as he nodded. "I understand. She knows that her cub wants to travel with you, but she wants to be in our time so she can continue to watch over him."

The four travelers looked at each other before nodding. The boy was a welcomed fighter and it would alleviate some of the worries of the healer not fighting. Nodding in agreement Alistair turned, "Of course they're welcomed to come. And if Gabo wants to join us he may, we don't want to force him to do it if he doesn't want to."

Gabo eagerly came up to the group, hugging the siblings first before speaking to the huntsman. The man grinned as he translated it, "I would be honored to join you all. But can we go to the present day version of Mount Ciede so I can make sure that the demon is still sealed away?"

The group of four looked at one another before Kiefer spoke up, "Of course we can Gabo. Let's go return Armond to his cabin and then we can go there."

Airlia gathered everyone closely as she casted her first spell, "Outside, take us out."

Everyone looked about as Armond nodded, his dark hair shaking with the movement. "I can lead the white wolf to my cabin Airlia; it's not a big deal to me."

The group nodded as Armond left with the silver furred canine in tow as the others hurried to the boat. They began sailing as Airlia spoke, "So we're going to Orph, on the new isle that appeared."

Her brother nodded as Maribel questioned, "What's going on Airlia?"

She shook her head, "It's a long story Maribel. The short of it is Morgaine said until the wind is back under the control of the Wind Spirit, Zephyra she will help me get where we need to go. All I need to do is say where to."

Maribel shook her head, "That's great Airlia!"

The sailing was quiet until they came to the coast of the island nearest the town. They quickly got out and walked onwards to the village when they saw something strange. There were animals walking about the town again! Gabo immediately growled, unsure of what was going on while the others looked on in alarm. _Had the demon gotten loose again?!_

They walked into town and one of the animals approached them. "Welcome to Orph! We had a terrible curse fall upon the village once long ago. Now, we pay homage to the animals once a year – every year in hopes that it never happens again. Come, we're about to have a guessing game and it would be nice for the first travelers to come here in a long time to take part of it!"

He led the way to a strong, but seemingly young man standing before six blue pigs. The man smiled, "Welcome! I'm the village mayor, Boris! I'm sure that Peter explained about this being a village tradition that happens once every year. Three of these six pigs are women, can you pick them out without talking to them?"

The group shared a glance before Airlia turned to Gabo, "I know you can do this. Find the three women Gabo!"

The small lad nodded with a shaky smile. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure what they would smell like. He walked past each one, seemingly deciding his choices when he caught their scents. He knew now why she had picked him! His sense of smell may not be what it once was as a wolf, but it was still better than any average human! He tapped three on the shoulder. They walked forth as the Mayor asked, "Are these your choices?"

Gabo nodded with a smile. Each one pulled back their hood to reveal an elder woman and two younger women. Boris grinned merrily, it had been a long time since anyone was that good. "Congratulations! I confer onto you these items." He handed them a shard that was green in color, and a map before continuing, "That map is supposed to be enchanted where if you've been to a place, it will show on the map. Merely touching it will act as a chimaera wing would and take you there instantly."

Gabo nodded as he bowed upon receiving the items. He wanted to tuck them into a rucksack but found he didn't have one. Boris nodded, "And as a special gift to you, my young lad for picking them out. I give you this special rucksack made here in Orph and a waterskin."

Gabo took the items reverently with a smile and one last bow as the group turned to leave. Everything had gone as well as it could have – if not better with Gabo having new items. Airlia helped him to latch it onto the belt and showed him how to put items in there. With it done, she looked at the map and saw Mount Ciede was there. "Shall we make sure everything is fixed with that terrible mage? And perhaps more white wolves are there!"

Gabo gave her such a hopeful look, that she didn't have the heart to say her true fears, that the wolves were all gone. Touching the location on the map, they were instantly spelled there by the special map. They followed the path they had initially taken back to the room the demon had been spelled to. Looking around, their hearts fell when they found out the wolves weren't there anymore. She gave him a hopeful smile, "They could still be around. Maybe they're in the country side?"

The lad wanted to thank her for trying to cheer him up when they heard a voice. "Whoever goes there, leave now or suffer a terrible curse!"

The group whirled around as Kiefer laughed. "Funny cause we put you in there to begin with when you were cursing people!"

The voice seemed to change tones, "Wait, is the white wolf still with you?"

Alistair growled, "Yeah and you're not going to hurt him!"

The voice stayed calm, but seemed happier still, "Can you lift this lid so I might change him back to the way he was? I owe him my life for helping me when I was out of control. It's the least I can do."

Maribel hadn't grown overly attached to their new ally, but he was still one of them. "How can we trust you? After all that you did!"

The voice sighed, "He helped me when I was out of control. Because of it, I'm now human too with a little of my magic left. Please."

Airlia saw Gabo walk over to the coffin to push the lid off as she helped him. Soon enough, everyone was alongside them and helping the lad to push it off. With it off, the man sat up. True to his word, he was now human with curly black hair and dressed in the same sort of rags that Gabo was in.

He sat up before talking again, "Thank you. So little white wolf, time for me to fix your state back to who you were!" He began to glow blue as he shot a small, but brilliantly lit ball at the child.

Gabo was hit, but it wasn't painful as he cried out, "Gabo!"

Moments later, the bright light faded as Airlia went over to the boy, "Gabo? You okay?"

The man sighed sadly, "Damn, I only had a little left. I had hoped it would be enough to revert him back to who he really was…"

He put his face in his hands and began to sob as he laid back in the coffin until Gabo growled and sat up. "No! I want to be human! Wha-!?" His hands went to his mouth as he realized he said what he had actually been thinking. "I can talk?!"

The man continued to sob until he realized the boy was talking to him. "I'm so sorry. I had hoped I could turn you back into a human again."

Gabo, however, was excited by the change! "This is great! Now I can talk with everyone!"

He began to talk excitedly as Maribel put a hand to her forehead in annoyance, "Just great another talker!" Gabo tuned her out in his joy of being a human fully and being able to converse with everyone.

The former demon sat up as he looked at the lad, "You're… happy? I'm so glad! I am so sorry that I can't revert you back into a wolf, but if you're happy, then that's all that matters! Here, as an apology I want you to have this. I took it from the village when I was a demon and in my spite, hid it here when you sealed me away." It was another blue shard, like the shards they had found before. Airlia took the shard with a small word of thanks.

Shards in hand, the group decided it was time to go back to the Fane. Kiefer wanted to keep going because he couldn't go back home. Not until his father understood the severity of the situation and his determination. He spared a small glance to Airlia and smiled. Something about her had drawn the prince to the fisherman's daughter like a moth to a flame. Even as he thought about their journey, he found himself wanting to make sure she's out of danger at all times. _Was that love? Wanting to be with someone for more than just an adventure? More than just because of looks or intelligence?_


	14. Chapter 13: Falrod Mechanical Beasts

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 13: Falrod Mechanical Beasts

They quickly returned to the Fane with a touch of the map. Seeing the book, Kiefer filled it in on what had happened thus far. He liked the idea of documenting the journey, so that their descendants knew all of what had gone on to save their world. To restore it. The words from the ruins had haunted him for many nights when they slept. Now he was starting to see it again and again. They were going back to the point of disaster and fixing it. They quickly bypassed the room in favor of heading to the Water Temple instead of going to the rooms to put the tiles down. They went to the favorite spot, Rainbow Cove, to fill their skins with water. It had always helped them when they needed it – so it was fair to keep stocking themselves with water.

Once they were ready, they went back to the fane and into the water room where they started looking at the different pedestals. They found the one they were looking for quickly as they took in the size of the tablet pieces and knew they were looking for a larger one – the northeast being the only one that it would work with. Placing them into their needed places, they found themselves being pulled away to this new land.

This one was as cursed as all but Engow had been. Land missing the blue of the skies, the black barrier surrounding the isle they were now on. The group had to share a look. _What was this land?_ Gabo sniffed the air and winced. "I smell oils and metal. However, I smell a village beyond the mountains and it shouldn't take long to get there. The scent was quite strong." Going along the ridge, they found themselves quickly at the edge of a small village. With the dying dismal amount of light told them they needed to find shelter. Still, it was odd that it was seemingly abandoned.

Gabo frowned, "Odd, I was sure I smelled something coming from here."

Maribel frowned, "I think you did. There are people inside these buildings, but they're eying us wearily. Something's wrong."

They went up to the inn keeper and knocked on the door. The worn and battered door creaked open, "What do you want?" The voice came from inside was shaking as Kiefer smiled.

"We wanted to know if we could stay the night? It's been a long travel for us and we're exhausted. We can tell it's not safe to sleep outside." Kiefer tried to smooth things over. The inn keeper opened the door a little, allowing them just inside before slamming it shut.

"Yes the mechs will become more active at night. You may stay tonight only, but after that you must go to the castle to the west. It's a short trip, but I can tell you're not average travelers." The man said as his wife began to prepare the beds, looking at Gabo longingly with a sad smile.

Airlia instantly picked up on it as she said, "Mechs? Did they kill your son?"

The woman frowned with a small pause of breath. "Yes, they have killed many on our village's warriors and children. Our dear king is trying to save us and I don't think he's honestly slept more than a few hours at a time. Our son was about that young man's height and pale skin too. However our son had blue eyes with his black hair. Please, take these clothes. Rowan would have wanted you to have them. I'm Margaret and that's Jack."

Gabo took the clothes reverently, while he still didn't understand everything he knew they were suffering and it would make them smile. Alistair led him into the other room to change into the clothing – a fine pair of black trousers made of leather with a ruby red tunic that all fit him well. When he came back out with the boy, Margaret sobbed quietly but took comfort in being able to help another boy. All Jack could do was hold her while she cried. He gave them a small smile and said, "Thank you. Now go rest."

Slumber came quick to the group as Kiefer looked over at the sleeping brunette and admired her gentle form. She had always been there, never expecting and never demanding more of him than he would demand of himself. She never showed signs of affection, but he knew they were there. The small glances, the small gestures all showed signs of the love she felt for him.

Morning came quickly for everyone as Kiefer stretched before waking Airlia with a gentle caress of her cheek. He smiled when she nuzzled into it before realizing the prince was the one doing it. Blushing, she sat up quickly before sending him a questioning glance. He merely gave her a small smile, which she happily returned. She had felt something for him for a while, but was always afraid he never felt the same way. Now that she knew, it made her heart soar in delight.

They quickly broke away before anyone else could see it as the others awoke. Alistair knew something changed, because his sister's heart was feeling happy and excited. The small blush that only he would notice faintly on her cheeks told her she had developed deeper feelings for the prince, one that seemingly was returned.

Having gotten up, they went to the inn keepers to thank them for the shelter. They both smiled before Jack spoke, "The captain of the guards is here today, over in the northwest building that was built under the church. You'll understand when you see the structure; please go talk to him, his name is Trad, captain of the guards of Falrod. He will explain everything that's going on."

Nodding, the group quickly left as they eyed the surroundings warily. If they were worried about these … mechs… then it was worth them being careful too. They went west where Kiefer saw steps leading up to the church without a visible door to the building below. He quickly ran up the steps with everyone trying to keep up as Airlia felt something snapped in her ankle but ignored the feeling as her twin flashed her a look. They went inside to find the priest worrying over a nun who was badly injured. Airlia went over, and kneeled down to look at the young woman. Her face was smooth; wisps of raven black hair could be seen with beautiful sapphire eyes.

Alistair tried to pull her away when she shrugged his hand off. "I'll help her, you go find Captain Trad. Go Alistair."

The young lad nodded before ducking away as she placed her hands over the wounds. "I don't know how much I'll be able to help, but I must try…" She first began with pouring some of the water from her skin onto the wound before beginning the healing spells. After a few minutes of focus and chanting, the wounds closed as the nun took a breath of relief.

"Thank you." She said as Airlia nodded.

The priest collapsed next to the nun in gratitude before turning to the young woman. "Who are you that you could do what our healers couldn't?"

Airlia shook her head, "I honestly don't know. I've always had a gift for healing; my mother is the wife of a master fisherman. Healing comes natural to them."

The priest nodded as he turned to the nun in gratitude of her being alive. Airlia tried to stand to find the pain was a little harder to hide, but it was hidden still as the others came to join her with a man dressed in silver mesh armor and a golden shield. His helmet protected him from most blows while he held a powerful sword in his hand. Looking at her he blinked before nodding. She rejoined them as Alistair frowned. His sister was hurt, but she was trying to hide it.

They followed the Captain as Kiefer filled the woman in on what she had missed. "Seems they've been doing battle with mechanical soldiers, mechs for short. Unfortunately Falrish, the town we spent the night in, has seen the brunt of battle. Many young men and women have died already because of this situation and they're at their wits end on how to beat these things. They don't eat or sleep and unfortunately humans need such to survive."

Airlia nodded, "If people are wounded, my efforts would be best spent in the castle tending to them to help."

Alistair instantly leapt on it, knowing fully his sister was hurting. "Good idea. I've got a little healing magic, so it'll be okay."

They proceeded to the castle where Trad brought another guard over, "While I show your sister to the wounded, I would like to test your physical strength. Do battle with him and when it's finished, meet me in the throne room."

He led her into the castle and up the stairs to the throne room. He rounded the corner and into a small side room where many injured people was laid out on small mats. She put a hand to her head and groaned – they had been fighting for a long time it seemed. To the woman that she had a lot of work to do. She rolled up her sleeves and took her headscarf away from her hair to tie it in a ponytail to keep it from falling over her shoulder. She turned to look at the captain, "Leave them to me. I'll be here all day and night healing these poor people."

Trad nodded, "Thank you dear lady."

He walked off as she was rounded by a healer. "So you think you can help? Good luck. Many of these people are too far gone!"

Airlia looked at the cynical man before speaking, "How about you change your attitude and we can save some lives? By the spirit I know you are exhausted, rest and I will work."

Airlia took a small wrap to wrap around her sore ankle to keep it stable before she began to address injuries. Some weren't as bad as others deciding to set the broken limbs last and deal with those who had deep wounds. She turned to the healer, "Where is your heated water, needle and thread?"

The man looked at her, stunned that someone would help him for no reason. "The pot is there, water is on rotation – there should be a fresh batch brought up anytime now. There are extra needles and thread by the pot. The jar next to the items is a pain salve that will stem the hurt they feel."

Airlia nodded as she got to her feet, grabbed a small bowl to fill with hot water as a servant girl brought in a fresh pot. Dumping the water into the old pot, she quickly took some of the fresh water that was nicely hot. The woman bobbed her head, "My name is Nina, is there anything else I can bring you currently?"

Airlia shook her head, "No Nina, just keep the flow of hot water coming until I tell you to stop. As far as meals go, you'll know when either of us needs food merely when you come to change the water. Now to work!" Grabbing the needle and thread, she got to work helping to stitching up the wounds after a thorough cleaning. She looked over at the man who appeared to be as old as her father, with thick blond hair and glasses on his face. "Apply the salve to everyone after they've been stitched so I can just continue to sew them up. We will finish this promptly; I just need to prioritize the wounded so no one else dies."

Stunned by her thoughts, he could only follow as directed as she worked through the hours to save everyone. Anyone who was on the edge of death, she sparingly used her magic to give them a little nudge back to the world of the living. When she was done, she sat back in exhaustion. "Thank heavens, everyone lives!"

The healer found his tongue as he spoke, "I can't believe you did all of that young woman. Truly remarkable! Where did you learn the healing arts?"

Airlia smiled at him, "I learned most of it at my mother's knee. My father, you see, is the master fisherman so my mother made it her duty to be able to heal the injured – especially if it came to my father having to pay for the mistake of another on the boat. Or even if a storm would suddenly swell up. The other art just sort of… came to me."

He smiled as he extended his hand, "My name is Francisco. Thank you again for saving those who are here now. It's just a shame someone with your healing talents wasn't able to find their way here sooner."

Airlia shook the hand with a grimace, she knew she had been too late to save many but she was able to do some good here with the currently injured. With everyone resting comfortably, he took her out to see the king. The king was a young man whose face seemed to be aged ten years beyond what he should be. She was uncomfortable as she was still a mess from healing injured soldiers and townspeople alike as Francisco spoke, "Sire, this young woman helped our injured to heal – they should make a full recovery!"

His dull blue eyes glazed over as he looked at her before standing up. "You have my deepest thanks milady. What is your name?"

She blushed as she fussed with her sleeves and her bloody hands while she spoke, "My name is Airlia, Sire. It was my honor to help these injured to recover."

He came over and clasped her hands in gratitude, "Thank you – my wife was among their number and you said all would recover?"

Airlia nodded, "Yes Sire. Anyone in that room who was injured will live."

He sat back in his seat, relief purely on his face. "There isn't enough thanks in the world for what you've done for me, for my people."

He moved them to the right side room where a bed laid empty, the king smiled at her, "Feel free to rest as much as necessary Lady Airlia. It is the least I can do for all of your efforts."

The brunette blushed as she spoke, "I'm not a lady Your Majesty, just a mere girl using what her mother taught her to heal wounds. How long were we awake for Francisco, I lost track of time in there…"

He nodded, "Twenty four hours milady. It's easy to lose track of time when you're healing the wounds of others."

Airlia blinked, _it had been twenty four hours?!_ She quickly recovered, "What of my brother and friends?"

The king offered her a kind smile, "They are resting comfortably right now with the other guards. They got their hands on a mech and were working to change its programming so that we can use it to stop the others."

Airlia nodded as she laid in bed, and fell fast asleep with the others quietly creeping out into the throne room. Her gift for healing had been life altering for the townspeople and warriors.

Night passed on swiftly to day as Airlia felt someone shaking her awake. Moving quickly, she found the servant from before who brought in the rotation of hot water for her to heal people with. "My lady, you must come quickly! Mechs have attacked the castle and a great number are injured gravely!"

Airlia nodded as she waived the maid off. "I'll get changed promptly and be right out into the quarter. Keep the hot water coming until I tell you otherwise Nina just like yesterday."

Nina nodded as she ran out to get more water, "I have some already boiling, and it will be up in a moment my lady."

Airlia tossed on a new tunic and skirt to allow her free movement without risking life or limb of the newly injured soldiers and townspeople. With her change of dress, she quickly redressed her ankle to give her further movement without acknowledging pain. Tying her hair back once again with her headscarf, she grabbed her supplies and dashed out of the room and hurried across the throne room without hesitation to the injured.

Looking around, she saw the group was at least doubled what she had seen before which worried her drastically. She went over to assess the injuries, marking the end of the spot with a coin if they were in dire need as opposed to a flesh wound or a break that wasn't serious in nature. When she finished, Nina was just arriving with the fresh round of supplies. "My lady, here's the water, the needle and thread. I've also brought more cloths and several bowls so that you can keep your hands clean and dress wounds. I'll be back with breakfast that I expect you to eat at some point during the morning. Francisco has been sent for as well, he should be here shortly… I hope. I know he was dressing wounds on the battlefield though so give him time."

Airlia nodded as Nina left while the healer rolled up her sleeves. "Alistair hurry, end the threat. These people can't take more injuries in this number much longer."

Alistair was approaching the pit of the mechs' base. He looked down and saw the group of eight split and a new batch came out from the depths. He sighed heavily, "Damn, there's more of them. Are you sure this will work Zebbot?"

The scholar nodded, "Yes. I'm only doing this so you people will leave me alone going forward."

Trad nodded, "Fair enough. Run it! Let's hope Eri can do what we need her to do."

The man scoffed, "Of course she'll do what I need her to do." He sent the mech soldier down into the pit where it began to emit a strange frequency – distracting the warriors as they began to attack one another. Others fell down, useless in their programming as Alistair felt his sister's mind touch his own. **_Alistair hurry, end the threat._**

He nodded to himself as he led the warriors down into the pit and into the base, determined to help his sister however he could.

Airlia quickly tended to the worst of the injuries, cleaning them, stitching them shut, then putting the salve on to numb the pain. As she worked through the first ten wounded, soldiers came inside the room, "My lady, do you have more room for other wounded?"

Airlia nodded, "These ten can be moved elsewhere to rest, and then bring them in."

A few moments later a soldier came in to move them, and Airlia saw a glint of hope for the first time in the soldier's eyes as he brought in more wounded. The bad part was Francisco was among the injured. She quickly looked at his injuries as well as the others, "Francisco, don't move. You're not badly hurt, but the broken leg will hinder you. I will set your injuries in a moment after I finish stitching up these two people."

Working hard, she quickly finished up the gravely injured and with a little of her magic, they were on the way to recovery. Sighing, she came to Francisco's injured leg. She gave him a stick to bite down on, "Clamp hard this is going to hurt before it gets better." She set his leg and bound it with some salve to dampen the pain. She looked at him squarely before speaking; "Now you stay still while your leg heals. I'm going to set a few more bones and have them gently shifted into the next room to relax."

He nodded as he laid back while she proceeded to tend to the other injuries. Before long the next meal came and Airlia realized she hadn't touched her breakfast. She gave Nina an apologetic glance before devouring the meal that was brought up. She finished with a row of patients that was moved out to the throne room to rest while she finished up the treatments. However, the moment Airlia finished, she groaned as her head began to swim. She shoved the weakness aside, knowing she had to be sure no one else was to be tended to before she slept more. Going out of the healing room, she turned to the guards, "Are there anymore?"

The guard shook his head gently, "No thankfully. You've been such a huge help tending to the injuries when they were needed. Thank you my lady."

Airlia smiled as she felt another wave crash through her mind. The dizziness she realized wasn't hers, it was her brother's! **_Alistair! _**She reached into her bag and pulled out an antidote and consumed it quickly, hoping the effects might pass onto her brother as her arm burned in agony. **_Alistair!_** She repeated within her mind as she felt the dizziness pass – however not soon enough as her mind went blank and she collapsed to the ground.

Alistair groaned as he felt his sister's attempt to help him. His arm burned as he felt better and saw a clear shot at the man controlling the mechs. Closing his eyes, he focused his attack into one lash that ended the man's life. He collapsed as he grabbed at his throat, blood flowing freely from it. With the creature done, Zebbot was free to explore the room and found the controls. Programming them quickly, the lot of mechanical beings that were still standing collapsed to the ground.

Trad fell to his knees, relief passing through him in victory over the death machines as everyone cheered in gratitude. They quickly left to return to Falrod Castle. Hurrying to the throne room, Alistair looked about for his sister. The king came over to them quickly, "Alistair, your sister is resting in what is normally my bedroom. She collapsed after helping to tend to so many injured people. Follow me."

He led them to the room that Airlia had slept in the night after helping so many. He rushed to his twin's side and frowned when he saw her pale face. He wasn't surprised though, when he saw Kiefer's face go from ecstatic to horror. Kiefer ran around the other side while Gabo and Maribel took their stations on either side of the bed. The solemn mood was broken only by Gabo's crying – not knowing what was wrong with her. Both older men clasped a hand each and squeezed it while Alistair tried his bond with his sister.

She continued to sleep for the day as the king watched in worry. He didn't like that the young woman continued to sleep. It didn't bother him where she slept, but for one of the saviors to be unconscious when they should be celebrating was a terribly tragedy.

Airlia awoke the next morning to feeling both of her hands in the grips of two different people. She turned her head to her right and saw her brother. She turned her head to the left and saw Kiefer. Seeing him crouched over the side of the bed, head bent in slumber – his facial expression was nothing short of fear. Airlia gripped their hands tightly as both men stood upright. Alistair and Kiefer looked at Airlia with worry as she shook her head. "I don't know what happened. I just felt funny… now I'm here in a bed."

Alistair frowned, "You passed out… I don't know what happened or why… But this isn't good."

Kiefer nodded, "Something's still wrong I think. What could it be?"

Airlia thought about it, and realized what it was instantly as she pushed her way out of bed. The illness it was deliberate. She hadn't felt faint at all when she didn't take meal at all during the first wave of healing people. She ate after dealing with the first wave of seriously injured people. Given that people recovered, the supplies weren't tainted… but her food might have been. "Nina."

They fled the room to see the king and queen surrounded by a couple of nastier looking monsters and Nina was at the center of it. "Figures. My poisons never go right!" The servant spat.

Airlia scoffed, "Wrong, it almost did. But I thought it was my brother and took an herb to try and send him the healing through our twin bond. It was the only thing that saved my life that night."

She put a hand to her skirts to smooth it out, grabbing a throwing dagger. Sending the servant a glare, Airlia flung it quickly, putting it deftly into her heart. When Nina sank to the floor, it was as if an all-out war was triggered. Alistair and Kiefer deftly dealt with one monster each, while Gabo took out the one next to Kiefer and Maribel went after the one near Alistair. The monsters dealt with, Trad tried to stand but pain gripped the captain. Airlia ran to the captain and moved his mesh armor, only to see the deep gouges there. "Captain, stay still. Kiefer, Alistair. Go downstairs and find the kitchen tell them I need hot water, thread, needle and cloth immediately!"

She applied pressure while the remaining group dispersed to get the tools she needed to save his life. She helped him to lie back so she could further examine his wounds. As she looked at it, she saw the jagged edges and knew she had to trim the edges to make it a smoother healing. Her brother and friends returned with the items as she poured some water into a bowl before taking a second throwing dagger and dipping it into the urn of heated water to try and sanitize it. She cut away the jagged edges as before cleaning the wound with the cloth and heated water. She deftly dealt with the wound and he was relaxing comfortably before long.

Airlia turned to the king and queen before bowing. She recognized the queen as having one of the more severe injury cases. The queen came before her and embraced her like a sister. "Thank you for saving me twice now… and for saving my kingdom and my husband. You shall always be welcomed within my kingdom Lady Airlia."

Airlia opened her mouth, "But I'm the daughter of a fisherman, I'm not a lady."

The queen shook her head, "Not any longer. At least not in my kingdom. You are now Lady Airlia. Your brother is Lord Alistair for being the brother of such a caring young woman."

Airlia blushed hotly as did her brother. They hadn't expected anything like this to happen. The queen blushed as she recalled something. "Please wait here a moment. I have several gifts for you all." She hurried off to the room where Airlia had slept for the past few nights. Upon returning, the blonde queen with rosy red lips forming a smile handed her a bag.

Airlia took it and opened the leather skinned bag to find four red shards. The queen explained, "You see these were in our treasury for ages, and something tells me they were meant for you."

Stunned, the brunette nodded her head murmuring, "Thank you Your Majesties. These will help us on our journey."

Francisco came up to the petit healer with a small bag in his hands, "Airlia, here. I want you to have this."

Airlia met Francisco's darkened eyes and nodded. Taking the bag, she opened it to find a store of healing items. "Francisco… I don't know what to say…"

He smiled gently, "You saved so many lives young woman with your healing lore. You did your mother proud on this day, so I want you to have this healing kit to help you on your dangerous quest as it's clear you're not done with traveling yet. Inside the bag is a special armor that should protect you well as a healer. An old traveler came here and left it when she died of old age. Something about the dress she wore said it was enchanted, so I hope it can protect you well young one."

Airlia nodded as she looked at the shimmering ocean blue dress with a peculiar emblem on the sleeve. Something tickled the back of her mind that it was important – but it wouldn't leave her alone. She tucked the bag onto her belt and turned to the others who were all being given bags. Turning back to the king, she curtseyed, "Majesties, thank you for everything. I'm glad we could help. Francisco, it was an honor to work with you to help these good people."

The healer had the good graces to blush brightly – he wasn't sure if she would forgive him for his dour attitude early on, but seemingly it had been done. The group bowed before the royalty before leaving the throne room for the last time. When they went into the courtyard, people were waiving to them as they left. Alistair to his credit had the graces to blush finally – the ever stoic fisherman ran a hand through his hair before adjusting his green hat.

A scholar came running up to them from the direction of Falrish. "I'm… so glad… I caught up with you before you could leave." The man caught his breath before continuing, "I want you to have these. I found it amongst the mechs and thought surely it could be of use to you."

Maribel took the offered cloth and opened it. Seeing the green shard, she stepped back, eyes wide. "How did you know this could be of use to us though?"

He smiled, "I figured that it could because you came to our aid mysteriously when we were at our most dire. This appeared as mysteriously as that, so why not offer it to you?"

Kiefer nodded with a wide grin on his face. "You have our deepest thanks sir. Sadly, we have to go and travel further. There may be other places in just as deep a trouble as you were."

Turning to the others, he smiled, "Shall we go then?"

They returned back to the fane after about three hours of traveling by foot – taking the roundabout path to avoid more of the people of the kingdom stopping them to give their thanks.


	15. Chapter 14: The Stone Rain Returns

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII!

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 14: The Stone Rain Returns

Once they were back in the fane, the group laid out the tiles they had. Gabo pointed to the red shards. "These all look like they fit together."

Alistair nodded in agreement, "Gabo I think you're right. Let's go examine the fire room to find its pedestal."

They ignored Engow's pedestal for the moment, the siblings taking a piece while Kiefer, Maribel and Gabo all took a fire piece and began to look around. Maribel cried out, "Guys, this is the one they go to! We should be able to complete it simply enough!"

With each piece in place, the bright light blinded them before they realized they were on the next island. Looking around, the dark clouds didn't bode well, nor did the seal around the isle. Something tickled the mind of the healer as she looked about. "This is oddly familiar guys… You don't think it's the grey rain again? The one that turned people to stone…"

Alistair nodded, "I think you're right sis."

Maribel frowned, "We need to find cover until the storm blows over then. Let's go to that town and hope it hasn't hit yet."

They hurried, as Airlia had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach… it had already hit. When they arrived, the town was still as a graveyard… Not even birds could be heard. They shared a look as they saw stone statues again like with Dialac. Alistair growled as he looked around, "We should be able to help them. Let's go to the highest point in the town and try the Angel Tears."

Looking around, they saw a giant mansion in the middle of the village. Hurrying along, they found the door was unlocked and even the people inside were stone. Maribel sighed as she passed a rich looking woman, "I'm sorry for trespassing in your home, please forgive us." She went to the window and threw it open so that when they spread the tears, hopefully it would pass to them.

They proceeded to the top floor where a creature in a dark robe was standing. They heard the unearthly cackling coming from him and knew this creature was somehow the source of the grey rain. "Now that this village is as stone, the Demon Lord is sure to take notice of me! Onto the next village!"

Alistair glared as he drew his sword, "I don't think so!" He lashed out quickly with the sword, slitting the sorcerer's throat, and ended the existence quickly. As soon as the man laid dead on the ground, the grey clouds departed revealing a bright blue sky and the barrier around the island vanished.

Gabo came forward and grabbed the Angel Tears from Airlia to use one more time, and the wind itself seemed to aid in making sure it landed on everyone affected. With everyone restored, the group quickly tried to depart the mansion – only to be stopped by the screams of the lady of the house. "What are you people doing here?"

Kiefer came over to her, "We came to get shelter from the grey rain. No other doors were open…" It was hopefully plausible enough for the woman to believe and after a moment she nodded.

"I'm glad that the storm's over! It was so frightening, just like what we heard out of Dialac!" The woman uttered as a commotion drew them outside. Hurrying over, they found a man on top of a woman, and yet he couldn't move.

Airlia rushed to his side first, feeling his muscles… He wasn't stone and yet… "Damn! He must have been soaked worse than anyone else…. Someone help me move him please so the young woman underneath can get out from under!"

Two men quickly came to her aid, and lifted the frozen adult. "Pepe! Oh no…" The man uttered as he started to lead the way to the back of the garden.

Airlia turned her focus to the woman who cowered even as the weight was moved. "Miss, you're okay… everything's back to normal."

The blonde stood up as she looked about, "No, Pepe… He's ill because of me… Because he came to protect me."

The healer offered her a small smile, "He'll be okay. We'll make sure of it. Does your town have an herbalist?"

She shook her head, "No, but to our east… there's a famous herbalist named Pamela. She surely would have the cure for his state of being."

Airlia nodded as she turned to the others, "Pamela… so we have to go to Engow I'd guess. Let's get moving – the sooner we do it, the sooner we can help that poor man."

They quickly returned to the pedestal and hurried back to the Engow of the past since their current Pamela lacked in her needed skill set.

Hurrying along, they finally reached the seer's home only to find her in a deep meditation. Ilma came over, "As you can see, she's meditating, but she saw you coming and prepared the remedy you would need. Take this and feed it to the man – ensure he swallows it and he will return to normal shortly thereafter."

Airlia nodded as she took the small leather bag. "Thank you Ilma, and our thanks to Pamela."

They hurried back to the pedestal and onto the pedestal where Pepe was still suffering in his frozen state. They raced to his side where the healer fed him the drug, coaxing it down his throat. Everyone waited with bated breath as the man blinked before he groaned. The gardener sighed before he sat up. "What happened?"

Airlia looked around for some sign that someone was going to tell him what happened and when none came, Gabo spoke up. "There was a grey rain, it turned people to stone and we fixed everyone. You didn't move, couldn't move. So we got medicine to save you."

The gardener was tall, wearing a brown tunic and pants with his tool belt at his waist with wooden brown hair and emerald eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

Gabo nodded as they turned to the others with Kiefer questioning the man's father, "What happened prior to the grey rain?"

The man scratched his head before nodding, "The son of the richest family here went exploring a cave to the west and came back with an odd colored shard. Then the rain came."

Alistair frowned as he thought about the shard; they had to get it back. However he had to shelve his thoughts when an older man came up to them. "Welcome to our little village of Verdham. I believe we have you to thank for saving us, so tonight there will be a festival in your honor."

The son of the fisherman nodded, "I'm so glad, but I'm concerned. A man who lives here… the son of the major family here…"

The older man nodded with a smile, "That's my son. What did the rascal do?"

Kiefer knew where the thoughts were going as he smoothly supplied, "That shard that he brought with him… that was the reason the grey rain came. I'd like to see about taking it away from here so that nothing like it comes back to haunt this village ever again."

Shocked, the man nodded. "I'll get it for you right away, just wait here."

He hurried into the home for a moment before coming back out with a pair of green shards. "I found these two in his room. Please, take them and make sure this curse doesn't ever come back."

Airlia nodded with a small smile, "We promise. But we really should go as to get them away from here as quickly as possible."

He smiled with a nod, "I agree young woman. But you all are always welcome in Verdham so long as you don't have those… those things with you!"

They nodded before departing to head back to the pedestal to return to their time. Back in the Fane, they hurried to the wind room to find the large pedestal that the shards belonged to, and yet they were one shard short… Maribel frowned, "What do we do you guys? We're one short…"

Airlia shook her head… **_Return to the isle you were just at… the piece… is there…_**

Blinking, the fisherman's daughter put a hand to her head as Kiefer reached out to her to steady the brunette. "What's wrong Airlia?"

She blushed at the contact, "I heard… the voice again… Return to the isle you were just at… it's there."

Kiefer nodded as they quickly returned to the internal temple room and hurried onwards to the Rainbow Cove and out of the forbidden zone. Hurrying to their small boat at the edge of the isle, they began sailing, though not really sure where the destination was. Airlia put her hand in the water. "Aqua Spirit… take us to Verdham, please…"

She felt sleep start to overtake her as Kiefer held her gently while the boat was pushed along to the new isle. It ended up going north towards Engow, but then deviated west and finally north, coming to rest near the mountains just west of the village. Kiefer gently shook her awake before they got out of the boat. As the grogginess left her, they approached a village in ruins. "What in the world?" Alistair murmured as they ran to the town to find it was in ruins!

Wandering around, Alistair felt his heart sink when he saw the green wind shard, and remembered Kiefer's words. "You don't think this was the cause for its destruction, do you?"

Kiefer frowned, he had no idea. "Let's look around, maybe there's something to explain this…"

They travelled north east towards a larger mountain that hadn't seemed to have been there before. At least not so prominently.

Hurrying into the village, they ended up going to the biggest house there as a man smiled in delight at the new faces. "Welcome to Mentare! My ancestor built this from a small herb garden with his skills and business savvy. However, the popularity of our now small village was the downfall of what used to be known as Verdham."

He saw the green shard sticking out of Alistair's pocket. "I have one just like that, but it's brown… Let me grab it for you."

The tall man ducked into his home before coming out with the strange shard. "There was a legend passed down amongst us bosses of Mentare that should travellers show up carrying shards, we were to give them this. It was found when the creator of the herb garden was sewing his seeds in the ground."

Airlia took the shard with a small bow. "Thank you very much, this will be a huge help!"

They bid farewell to the boss as they quickly returned to the Fane. Night was starting to fall as Kiefer said, "Let's put this shard down, travel there and find somewhere to rest for the night. I'm beat."

Nodding in agreement, they placed the shard and found themselves in the middle of another forest… _Time to figure out where to go from there…._ Alistair thought as he led them west…


	16. Chapter 15: Betrayal Within the Dejan

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII!

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 15: Betrayal Within the Dejan

Traveling through the forest was thankfully uneventful as they rounded a small mountain. Airlia groaned, gripping her head tightly as her arm and head burned in pain. Kiefer was the first to realize something was wrong as he picked her up. Alistair turned to look at his sister, feeling her pain within himself. "Sis?" He asked as she merely shook in pain.

Kiefer frowned. "There's something about this place that is hurting her. We need to make it stop!"

Gabo nodded, sniffing the air. "Guys, we're near people, let's hurry."

The former wolf cub took off as the others hurried to keep up as Airlia fell unconscious. Kiefer growled as he pulled her tightly to him, he had long tried to deny feeling anything for the brunette, but it was harder to deny now while she was asleep in his arms. Her face, her vivid blue eyes like the ocean, he had tried to see her as his best friend's sister, but laying there, he could feel her curves against him even more than before.

As they approached the area Gabo had smelled the humans staying in, they could see a series of tents in the middle of a valley of mountains. Arriving in the village, there was a man guarding the large tent who paled immediately when he saw the woman unconscious, "Take her to the tent to my left, she will be given a mat to rest on for as long as she needs."

Kiefer nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Hurrying to the tent, the woman there paled. "Goodness!" She pushed her bushy black hair out of her face. "Lay her right here, it'll be okay."

Kiefer nodded as he laid her down gently on the mat before turning to the woman. "May I look around while she rests? Your mobile village is quite beautiful."

She nodded, smoothing out her dress. "Of course. I'll keep an eye on her for you dear."

He walked outside as the woman went to care for the ailing woman with a cool cloth and song. As he looked about the village, the giant tent he had seen first came into view and he felt an urge to visit it. Walking over to the tent, he smiled at the tall, dark haired man in a simple tunic and trousers. "Thank you. My friend is resting comfortably now. Something happened while we were traveling here and now she is in pain."

He nodded. "Normally we Dejans are very welcoming to new travellers who come to visit us. However we are in the middle of an ascension to a dancer of the tribe. It's an incredibly important ceremony for us."

Kiefer nodded understandingly. The custom was strange to him, but they had been so isolated on their small isle their whole life that it left them insulated. "How long have they been going?"

The man looked up at the darkened sky, "Probably about half the day now. Our job is to revive God. Well not so much revive as reawaken. He's been slumbering since his fight with the demon lord. Our song on the Terra Tula and Layla's dance in the Innocent Dress, it will be enough to awaken him, we hope. Until he is revived, our duties will never be over."

Alistair nodded as he came over. "So perhaps it was the Demon Lord who sealed away these continents?"

The man blinked. "Before we go further into conversation, my name is Datz. What do you mean by sealed away continents."

The four travelers explained about everything from Rexwood, to finding the Dejans surprising the man. "My God. That's terrible. So our world was sealed away too? Why?"

"I don't know, that's the thing. We don't know until we look into the matter further." Airlia's voice came out as she wandered over to the group. The short sleep and damp cloth had done wonders for her headache.

Taking in the tall swordsman, he wore a red leather chestplate, red gloves that were fitted with metal protection on the back of his hands, tan leather trousers with a blue cloth covering most of his upper legs. Red and metal boots finished off the look while he had an equally large sword that was about six feet long and about a foot and a half wide for the blade. He was an impressive man fit with thick dark brown hair and a dark brown moustache.

Alistair ran to his sister and hugged her tightly. "Sis, what happened?"

Airlia shrugged. "I honestly don't know. One minute I'm fine, just a little tired, the next I'm grabbing at my head because it's throbbing."

Kiefer nodded as he stayed close. While the guard protecting the tent smiled brightly. "I'm glad you're better miss. You were so pale…"

Airlia smiled. "I was told by the wonderful woman in that tent, Maria, that your name was Datz. Thank you for helping us. But yes, we don't know what the situation is here… we can only assume something is stopping the ceremony from happening. We'll stick around, if that's okay with you, to make sure things go as they should, not as they have…"

Datz nodded in agreement. "That would be fantastic." He paused at the music stopped from within the tent. Smiling, he said, "It's over. Stand right over there so our chief can make his announcement and then I can introduce you to everyone."

They stood to the side with Alistair and Kiefer on either side of Airlia, then Gabo next to Kiefer and Maribel next to Gabo.

An older couple came out first, a man with a thick head of white hair, and matching moustache and beard came out with an orange shawl on his shoulders, wearing white leather clothes was near Datz, walking down towards the fire while a greying woman in a blue dress and a giant dangling pair of earrings on her ears. Her thick hair went down to her shoulder blades as she walked in step with the older man. To everyone but Gabo, it was apparent they were married. Shortly after a man and a woman came out of the tent. The man had a turban whose tail went down to his waist. he wore a white tunic and brown leather pants.

Airlia could practically smell the infatuation from Kiefer for the other woman as she wondered why it hurt. He was her best friend and she should be happy if he found someone he liked… Still part of it that hurt was this woman was somewhere in the past… Did he really hate the present so much that he wanted to go to the past to escape? She closed her eyes to push the pain back, well aware that her brother knew of her emotions. Seeing just the slight twitching of his jaw, the balling of his fists before using them to smooth out his clothes, and relaxing his fists again told her what he wanted to do to the prince.

She turned back to the woman dressed in blue and pink. She was tall, but slim as a dancer should be. Her hair was short, going to just her shoulders while her arms remained bare, the skirt had two tiers prominently displayed by the white frill at the edge of both sections. Her dark eyes sparkled beautifully as Airlia found herself feeling jealous at how effortlessly this woman held his attention. _Why am I jealous? Do I actually like my best friend?_ Her heart seemed to leap at the idea of liking her best friend as more than a friend… But the damage had already been done. He didn't think she liked him, so he was looking at other women and there was nothing she could do about it.

The older woman beamed as her husband announced, "Everyone gather! A new dancer has been born within the tribe! Step forward, Layla!"

The woman grinned in joy as everyone gathered quickly, "I hereby enjoin Layla as Deja's new dancer!" She then turned to the man behind her husband and smiled. "Now Jann, step forward!" The man came forward before the chief of the small tribe. The chief's wife continued, "Jann has grown to be a truly masterful tula player. With he and Layla leading us, a glorious future undoubtedly awaits!"

Jann smiled and bowed, "Yes, Beretta!" The group could only assume that was the chief's wife's name.

Beretta smiled as she gestured to the entire populace, "The time has come to celebrate! Eat, drink, and sing into the night!"

Airlia felt another dizzying wave hit her as she frowned. Something wasn't right here. Even in the darkened lands, she had never held this kind of sickness or weakness. She wanted to wait until the chief and his wife were able to speak with them before she went to lie down. As people dispersed, the weakened brunette walked over to the chief and his wife.

Beretta smiled as she saw the large group, but frowned immediately when she saw the young woman approaching. "My dear, are you alright?"

The fisherman's daughter shook her head. "No, I'm going to lay back down, but I wanted to be polite and at least introduce myself. I'm Airlia, and that's my twin brother Alistair. The blond talking with Layla is Kiefer, and the red haired girl is Maribel. This young boy is Gabo."

The woman nodded, "Come and rest in my tent young woman. I'll be in to check on you shortly dear."

Airlia smiled gratefully as she turned to the tent and walked into the tent and laid down on the mat, falling asleep instantly. **_The problem is skin deep…_**

The one who could talk to the spirits shot up, panting as she heard a battle going on outside. She grabbed her weapon and went outside to find Kiefer dispatching the monster that had attacked Datz. She ran over to the wounded man. "Here, let me help you."

Helping him up, she put an arm around her shoulder as she led him to Layla's tent to tend to his injuries. Laying him down, she saw the gash on his leg. She deftly reached into her pouch for her needle and thread. "Layla, do you have an urn to fill water with and heat?" Airlia put aside her feelings of pain, knowing Kiefer fell instantly for the brunette. She couldn't let it get in between her and the duties required of her.

The dancer dashed off to get the required items as she removed the boot and tore the pant leg to his knee. "I'm sorry, but this will hurt. I need to make sure you didn't get a break on top of this gash."

He nodded. "Go right ahead. Being a warrior, I'm accustomed to pain." After probing, she nodded with a small sigh of relief.

"It's not broken. My mother taught me her healing lore, so I do what I can to make sure things get better." She said as the dancer returned with the warmed urn. Dipping her hand into it with the needle, she sterilized the thread and needle. Working quickly, she stitched up his leg and bound it with a wrapping. "Keep your weight off that leg for a day and you'll be okay. Now onto the second matter..."

She pulled out an antidote and put it in her mortar and pestle and turned it into a paste. "Take this today and you'll be cured of the poison." She helped to give him the antidote as his color returned to normal.

Layla frowned, "But we're to set off for the temple tomorrow! We can't wait that long Airlia."

"We have no choice. We'll have to leave without you and hope that you two catch up with us. I'm just worried about it being only you two." Beretta's voice came cutting through the dead silence.

"I'll go with you to make sure he doesn't tear the stitches." Airlia said without a second thought. "I could do with one more day of rest Beretta."

"I'll also stay behind and protect them." Kiefer's voice cut through as Airlia looked down at Datz's wound, trying to hide the pain in her face, and the pain from her brother. She resigned herself to know that he wouldn't like her, but did he have to rub it in at the same time?

Datz put a big hand on her forearm and gave her a sympathetic look. She merely shook her head and forced a smile. "You'll be fine Datz. I'm going to go lay down again."

She ducked out of the tent and hurried back to her mat from the night before and laid down, hoping to fall asleep without crying first.

* * *

_"The prince could never __**love**__ a commoner like her!" A voice cut through her reverie as she walked through the village of Estard on her way to the castle. She looked around and thought she saw a pair of emerald green eyes glared at her from a raven haired woman. She pushed it aside to go into the castle._

_Kiefer smiled when he saw her, and yet her knees felt like they were going weak under that gentle smile. Still the words haunted her, so she put them aside to be content with just having his friendship… She would never let him know how she felt… __**We just were never meant to be. Forgive me…**_

* * *

Airlia awoke to hear nothing around her. Sitting up, her head was completely clear as she struggled to remember why she felt such pain in her heart only for an image of the dancer to drift into her head. _Ah right, Kiefer loves her… It's true… someone like him could never love me._

Going outside, she immediately went to Datz's side. She checked his leg. "It's sound, we should be able to leave any time. Now while we may not have the tula to keep us from monsters, we do have Kiefer to keep us safe. Layla and I can make sure Datz doesn't use too much of his injured leg moving around."

They began the slow trek as the injured man tried to push himself into moving faster. "Father, you mustn't push yourself so hard!"

He shook his head. "We must continue. If we are able to revive God, then you can be free of your responsibilities."

Layla gave him a watery smile. "Oh father…"

Kiefer looked at her. "Free of your responsibilities?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm destined to marry Jann, but I don't want to. He's been almost possessive of late. And frankly, I want to be able to love the one I'm to marry." She sighed heavily as Kiefer considered this.

So much of it was identical to his own life, but yet it reminded him that he had a duty to his people. Still, perhaps this was why he always tried to weasel out of his duties. A look at his friend showed a troubled expression, even as she pushed onwards, trying to maintain a good pace.

All in all, it took them two and a half days, with rest when it got too dark to progress to reach the lake, already finding it drained. Airlia halted Layla's movements. "Layla, if you don't want to marry Jann, the best way to prove who he is will be to pretend having twisted your ankle if the situation isn't right to reawaken God."

Datz frowned. "Airlia, that's not such a good idea. It's her destiny."

Airlia shook her head, "If he is not the one for Layla, he will try to force her to dance to awaken God regardless of the requirements of the ceremony. If he is, then he will understand if the requirements aren't met and doesn't try to force her is all I'm getting at Datz."

He nodded. It was simple enough and not intentionally deceitful. It was to protect his daughter. "Layla, remember when you twisted your ankle a few years ago?" At her nod he continued, "We'll approach slowly and say you twisted your ankle. I need you to favor it while Airlia supports you."

* * *

Jann growled as he saw them approach. "I got the dress and the Tula of legend. Now, let's get ready for the resurrection of God."

The chief frowned as he examined the tula. "It will not work. We made the journey in error it seems. The legend says the tula will blaze like a golden sun. This looks dull, so obviously we cannot perform today. We must reseal and try again another time."

Jann growled as he snatched the tula and tossed the dress at Layla. She frowned, "I can't do it today. I sprained my ankle Jann."

He frowned, "That's not my problem. Let's do this anyways and be free of our destiny at last!"

Layla limped away to change in the nearby tent before returning to the steps of the temple dressed in a silk gown that was two tiered where it started as white before slowly turning to pink on both tiers. She wore a special headband as she began to spin and dance to the music, and the crystal along the back of the temple's top level.

Yet, as the dance came to an end, the crystal dimmed again, proving the chief right. Layla hurried down the steps to her father's open arms. "I was right father."

He nodded as he held his daughter. "I know sweetheart. I know."

The Dejan came down from the dias and spoke with a stern voice. "I pushed to get this ceremony done so that we could revive god and move on with our lives, free of our duties and obligations. Three years ago, I discovered this on my chest." He pulled the cloth aside to reveal a strange birthmark on his chest above his heart.

The Dejan chief frowned, "That's the divine mark! You shouldn't have been the tula player today, nor can you marry Layla! That mark means you have a divine purpose in life, and it's not among our people."

Jann nodded. "Yes, I understand that now. Forgive me, but I must leave immediately." He took off down the stairs and past the cave to flee the mobile village.


	17. Chapter 16: Acceptance

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII!

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 16: Acceptance

The tribe slowly made their way back to where they had first encountered the travelers. Airlia felt the pain well in her heart with the looks Layla and Kiefer were sharing. She knew all too well what the looks were. Something she had had beaten into her on not to give the prince because it was a hopeless feeling of affection. She had tried to keep it hidden, and the one day it turned violent – and the only way she could hide the pain was by falling down the last few steps, to mask the bruises as being from anything else.

As she lay in her tent with the chief and his wife, she thought about what was going to happen. What she could see Kiefer doing and it hurt like hell. Refusing to see it happen, and just let it be she got up. She found Beretta with her husband, Datz and Layla outside at the fire. Beretta looked up at the young woman with a sad smile. _She knew it too._ Airlia thought sadly and tried to avoid the look of pity. "I'm going to start the long trek home. My brother and the others will likely remain until morning, but I need some time to think alone. Layla…" The dancer looked up at Airlia. The fisherman's daughter gave her a small smile. "Take care of Kiefer for me… please."

Layla nodded, but said nothing as Airlia turned away and left the small moving tribal village. She wanted to get out of there before she started crying as she ran to the pedestal to come back to their time. The moment she was in her time, she could feel the spirit's voice. _**You hurt my child, come to Rainbow Cove and have your cry in peace. Aches of the heart rarely leave, but can dull even a little with a good cry.**_

Airlia fled to the cove and threw herself onto the sand near the water, sobbing heartbrokenly, hoping her brother couldn't feel it through their bond through time. A form became visible from the water as she waved a hand so the seafoam would act like a blanket and try to comfort the woman. She knew each of the pains the girl had lived through, and tried to shelter her brother, knowing his temper when it came to his sister being harmed. The girl remained there for about a few hours until the tears were gone.

Airlia stood and brushed the sand and foam from her clothing before leaving the cove. She knew that she may as well bring the news to King Burns and face whatever anger he might mete out on her for his dereliction of duty. She made the slow walk to Estard and into the castle. Going up to the throne room she found Burns sitting thoughtfully on the throne. She curtseyed to him, her eyes red and puffy.

"My dear, what's the matter?" Burns asked upon seeing her face. She was usually so full of joy and excitement, this puffiness from crying worried him.

Airlia gave him a watery smile. "I think Kiefer fell in love with someone at the small village we were at… And… and…" She just couldn't say it, she couldn't finish that sentence as he nodded understandingly and came to give her a small hug.

"It's okay Airlia, just relax and have a cry. It's just like my son to be that way." He muttered as he patted her hair like a father. He wouldn't have cared if Kiefer chose Airlia to be his wife or not. He just liked how she made him smile and be himself.

Suddenly a voice called out. "Father? Is Airlia with you?"

Airlia looked up, shocked to hear his voice. "Kiefer?"

He ran up the steps to see her, the pain in her face, the heartbroken tears as he ran to her. "I was such a damned food Airlia. Forgive me?"

Her eyebrows rose as she glared at him. "For what? Toying with me? Why are you here? To tell your father and me personally that you're going back to the Dejans?"

Kiefer silenced her with a gentle kiss. Breaking the kiss he shook his head. "No. I'm choosing to stay in this time, with you. When I found out that you had left for the present after asking them to take care of me… I realized why I had listened so closely to Layla's story. I can't get out of my duties as a prince. But I should marry for love. Not for benefiting someone's position in a loveless relationship."

Burns smiled. His son was finally coming around. "Kiefer, I'm okay with letting you go on these adventures, but please… please try to understand I have to think about the future of this country. That's why I wanted you to pick a bride."

Kiefer nodded with a small smile. "If this wonderful lady can forgive an idiot like me, then I would gladly ask for the right to court you with your parents."

Airlia looked at him curiously. Something changed. She could only hope she wasn't the one to force it by leaving before the tears came. Alistair came up with Maribel and Gabo. The trio could barely keep up with Kiefer when he realized Airlia had left so that she didn't interfere with his decision one way or the other. "Are you sure? What about Layla?"

He shook his head. "When I realized you left, it hurt. Then as I looked at Layla, all I could see was you and that's when I knew… I should have realized it long ago and just stopped being an idiot… but… it's hard sometimes."

Airlia nodded as Burns came to his son and extended his hand. "I will not stop you any longer from pursuing this adventure of yours. It's obvious something very terrible went on in the past that changed our world to the way it is now. I want you to find out what it is, and why it happened. But obviously, as my son, stay safe and come back to me if it ever gets to be too much. I will gladly send soldiers in your place."

Kiefer nodded as he accepted his father's hand and felt at last that he was making headway with his stubborn father. The fisherman's daughter could practically hear the relief in Marchand, the minister. The king turned to his throne for a moment to grab something he had tucked away on the side. "These have been in my possession for a while. One came from a small town known as Dialac years ago when they came to establish trade and my great grandfather accepted it, and confiscated it from knowledge while happily moving forward with the small town.

The prince accepted the aqua and land shards before turning to Airlia. "We now have two aqua shards and three land shards. Shall we explore the continent the Dejans were on? We may find something that will aid us in our explorations."

She nodded with a small smile, her face brightening even through the puffiness as the five friends left the castle. Kiefer smiled as he spoke, "Can we stop by Fishbel first? I have something small I need to do."

Maribel nodded, "I'd like to grab a change of clothes. It's been a bit since I have and they're starting to fray."

Nodding in agreement, they all went to Fishbel to change while Kiefer spoke with Borkano and Mollie about Airlia. When the group regathered, Airlia had a simple brown leather dress with her bag around her waist, and the bostaff that was laying against the far wall in the corner of the room. Setting it along her back, she left the house to rejoin the others while Maribel was finally in a sensible leather dress too.

Kiefer smiled as he nodded to them, "Shall we go then? We need to explore that continent."

The group walked over to the small boat and climbed in. Kiefer relaxed Airlia against him with a small smile as the ship gently guided them. _**Newest continent dear Moragaine… please my friend…**_

They were disappointed when they arrived to only find a dig site and no Deja tribe. As they moved towards the site, they saw a burly man guarding the site. Airlia walked up to him. "May we look around? Please? I've never seen anything like this."

He smirked. "Aye, you and your friends can, but it'll cost ya. 20 gold pieces each!"

Kiefer frowned as Airlia fished into her pouch for some funds. The burly man's smirk deepend. "If it's just you… then I'm sure we can come to some sort of … agreement."

The prince of Estard growled as he drew his sword and pointed it at the man, "If you wish to die miserably, you can keep talking as you do, otherwise bugger off."

The man looked at her before frowning and backing off. "Fine then. All of you get in and don't touch anything!"

Airlia gave him the required funds as she walked through the tent to see a scholar bent over his work. On the side was a giant skull with a gleaming golden horn. She looked at it as she felt the Aqua spirit's presence. _**You will need that later on my little one. He was a valuable ally to my brother of earth whom you may be meeting soon.**_ She looked at the man. "Excuse me… I was wondering if you've seen shards like these before?" She pulled out an example of an aqua shard. "Things like these… They can be in a couple of colors… Blue, green, red or brown…"

He looked at her angrily before seeing the shard. "Yes… I've got one like that. Let me see…" He turned to a dresser nearby and pulled out a blue shard. "Here you go. I've wanted to throw it away, but everytime I go to… something stops me. It's weird. It feels like it belongs with you. Now please let me return to my work."

She accepted the shard, "Thank you kindly." She turned to look at the others, "Let's go. We need to put these where they belong."

Her brother used his magic to bring them back to the fane as they set the land shards in a larger setting that was clearly unfinished. They wandered into the aqua fane where they found the shards all fitting in place. When it was done, the light blinded them as they found themselves in a darkened world, the familiar black barrier as they looked around before seeing a temple in the distance.

The trip was fairly short even though Airlia frowned as she looked up at it. "Something's wrong here. We need to be exceptionally careful guys. I'm worried…" She wrapped her arms around her body tightly.

Kiefer nodded as they slowly progressed towards the giant temple in the distance, yet he found it odd as he looked around. "There's no one here really… how odd… every other town has had some sort of population… but not them…"

They approached the cleric at the back of the marble temple as he smiled at the group. "Greetings friends, I am the High Priest Antoria. This is Dharma Temple, home of the various paths through life you may take." His eyes flashed on Airlia, "Like take for example this delicate flower of a fisherman's daughter. Want to become a cleric to heal your friends in battle?"

She looked up at him, "Is it possible? I want to help them as much as I can in battle…"

He nodded with a joyful laugh. "Of course it's possible. You all can pick a different calling in life, and if you wish to go back to your old one at any time, you can… Merely think the role you wish and step into the water to cleanse your past…"

They looked at one another as Airlia shook her head. "I got a bad feeling about this. Something's wrong…"

Alistair nodded as he stepped closer to his sister. "I agree, this world was sealed for a reason and it might be him…"

Maribel thought about it, "But how can we prove it? I think the best way is to take the bull by the horns and see what he tries to do with us. We've been able to get out of any problem thus far… surely this one will be no different."

Kiefer nodded as he looked between the two women. "You two stay really close to us. I don't know what curveball he's going to throw at us for this…"

Nodding in agreement, each thought of a job as they stepped into the water. Antoria cackled, "Ah humans… always so greedy for what's not theirs… Now I will claim your powers, your strength and abilities for my own. Have fun in Penal Town…"

A light enveloped them, blinding them as they fell through a chute of water, spinning out into a pond on the other side of the mountains behind Dharma….


	18. Chapter 17: Troubles Of The Conscious

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal

Chapter 17: Troubles Of The Conscious

Kiefer groaned as he pulled himself out of the water first along with Alistair before each took a female hand to help out. Airlia leaned against Kiefer, panting with exhaustion. "What was that? I feel strange.. My arm's burning…"

Maribel groaned, "I don't know and I don't like it… We have to get our strength back… and get that man off his throne."

Gabo nodded, "Let's go find him."

Airlia stood, brushing herself off as she looked around the 'village' if it could be called that. Shacks thrown together held together by string. Her mind wandered to the spirits that she couldn't hear as they wandered about until a man came forward. "You're new in town aren't you. Well… I'm the law around here and if you break the law, you have to answer to me."

Kiefer put Airlia behind him. "Back off dude. We're here to help, not to cause trouble unless you're looking for it."

The man smirked. "The name's Kasim. And like I said, if you're not up to trouble, then don't go looking for it. There's a bunch of fools that are looking around for a way out of this hell and each one comes back in coffins."

Kiefer waved him off. "Just let us by. You don't get in our way and we won't get in yours. Got me?"

The man stalked off to speak with another man who had dark hair with a strange tuft of golden yellow hair. Kiefer took advantage of it and led them away deeper into the crumbling town. Around a corner they found a soldier beating up on a priest as the daughter of the fisherman came from around and grabbed the man's wrist. "Damn you, I'm going to hurt you bitch if you don't let go."

Airlia smirked and remembered her father's lessons and that of the men who served on the ship with him and kicked his knee out from under him. "You'll do no such thing. Now off you go punk. Leave this man alone." She shoved him away before looking at her hands. She had felt weak before… but now… now she felt like herself as she looked at her birthmark which was burning through the sleeve of her dress. "Weird… I feel fine… like me again. So much for whatever they did or tried to do to me."

The priest stood shakily looking at her. "Thank you kindly miss… They're always beating up on me because I'm a weakling."

Kiefer shook his head, "We're just glad we could help sir. Go relax." The man needed no further prompting as he took off running.

Alistair looked at his twin, having no idea why she had her strength when they didn't. "I'm glad one of us is okay though."

Maribel leaned in to whisper, "_Maybe it's the Aqua Spirit protecting her… Maybe she made it so no one could take her magical energy…"_

They wandered away from the scene until they came to a strange corner where they heard voices. "_Who dares to undertake the challenge? Who dares to stake their future on the Soul Sword?"_

Airlia frowned as she kept behind Kiefer. Something said this would be very bad for them… "Soul Sword? Sounds like a trap if I ever heard one."

A man however spoke aloud, "Soul Sword? What's that?" The tone of his voice said he was curious about it.

The strange voice spoke again, "_It's easy! Just take the Soul Sword and shatter five souls! Your lost powers will be restored, and your freedom regained."_

The voice spoke out again, "Oh really? It's that easy?"

The voices cackled deviously, "_Of course! Lord Antolia is a just ruler! Any human with the courage to take up the challenge is eligible! If anyone here is brave enough, let him step forward now!"_

The group went around the corner to see three horned flying demons circling a knight in his silver armor. Airlia groaned as she kept herself behind the wall. Her powers were useless… healing only and defensive at best… she couldn't fight. A man's voice however called out. "Get outta here! We don't want your damned Soul Swords. To do so is to lose your own soul, so how is that better to regain your powers just to lose what makes you who you are!"

The monsters growled, "_Gaahhh! Well don't forget it human… the Soul Sword is the only way out of this…" _The sound of flapping wings could be heard as they flew off.

Airlia went around to see a tall man in a strange orange mask as she bowed politely to him. "Thank you for chasing them off. They scare me…"

He looked at the group. "So you're the newest victims. Well, I should test your strength here!"

Kiefer shook his head, "No. You leave her out of this. We just helped one of your people that was being bullied and now you want to fight us?!"

The man blinked. "You're the ones who stuck up for poor Frank? Thank you for helping him. I'd never hurt a girl though…"

She looked away, "Is there a place where we can all talk in private? I don't want anything to be commonplace knowledge…"

He nodded, "Follow me." The masked man led him to an alcove that turned into a bedroom. "You can talk freely here."

Airlia nodded as she reached for her love's small dagger he kept on his hip and drew a thin line on her forearm. "Let's see if I'm right…" Placing her hand over her arm, she chanted heal as the cut vanished. "My powers… my abilities… I still have them… but I can't use them to necessarily fight. Obviously the man is a fake priest… so what's the deal here?"

He gave her a grin. "My you're perceptive aren't you?"

Alistair shook his head, "My sister has always been the bright one of the two of us. So give us the whole scoop and we'll figure out what we can do to help."

The masked man nodded again, "I'm Suifu. I'm one of the resident guardians of Penal Town. My abilities were stolen from me, so I've been working up my physical strength since then. I want to rescue High Priestess Fosse but it's impossible with the Soul Sword challenge that comes every week. I need to keep it out of here or there will be more people who die because they lose their souls."

Alistair nodded. "We can go after the High Priestess and get her out of danger. Would you be okay with that?"

He frowned, "Honestly no, but I don't have a choice. I have to rely on your help to save my people. I'll inform Kasim that you're an ally and we may have a chance, but only if we work together. Why don't you all rest here for now, recover your strength while I look for him and get him on board with the plan."

Maribel nodded as she yawned softly, the group clustered together falling asleep quickly…

* * *

A short time later, a set of hands started to shake them awake. "Time to wake up everyone. Kasim and Flower are ready to try and help you to where we suspect the High Priestess is being kept."

Kiefer glared at Kasim as he kept Airlia behind him with Maribel. "Right, Mr I am the law. He had better play nice or we're doomed to fail from the beginning."

Suifu nodded, "Agreed. Everyone, please try to work together. Life itself is riding on all of this."

Kasim nodded as he observed the young woman behind Kiefer. He had a feeling something was off about her, though he wasn't sure what it was. "I have to stop by one place quickly before we go. I have medicine for Neris. She's been unwell since her abilities were taken from her."

Alistair nodded, "Very well. Let's go then. Maribel, Airlia, stay behind us and Gabo, please keep an eye on the side attacks."

Gabo nodded, "No one is gonna touch them, I promise Alistair."

Kiefer nodded in agreement as they followed the men outside of the house, and back towards where they first landed, going inside the small set of walls that shielded the stairs in the corner leading down to a small room where a young woman with long blonde hair and a slightly shorter man with fire red hair sat at the table. Kasim turned to Flower. "May I have the medicine?"

Flower, a man who had black hair with a streak of gold down the center, who wore a patchwork vest and a pair of leather pants nodded, pulling out a small vial of liquid. He handed it to Kasim who walked over to the blonde. "Neris… this is for you. Medicine to help you feel better."

The red haired boy looked at Kasim through the corner of his eyes. "You know you don't have to keep bringing that medicine here for her."

Kasim looked at the boy sternly. "Of course I do. I love her and don't want her dying while I try to rescue the High Priestess Fosse Zaji."

Zaji shook his head. "You're just like all of the others…"

Airlia came around the corner and walked over to the woman. "May I? I might be able to help her illness…"

The woman nodded as she sat down and explained about how since being tricked by the fake High Priest, her health had been declining.

She nodded, "Let me try… let me see… this might work." Focusing on her powers that she still had, she put a hand to the woman's heart, "Antidote."

The healing lights enveloped the woman as she shook her head. "It's close, but still nothing."

Airlia thought about it. "Have some of my water. It's special…" She took the water skin and handed it to her. "A little should do it I think." _If it can help save the fire spirit, then it should work here too._

Neris let the water touch her tongue before handing it back to her with a smile. "I think that did it! What's in that stuff?"

The brunette grinned, "It's from a special cove where we come from. It's got all sorts of healing properties, so we keep some on us all the time."

The blonde stood up and hugged the woman tightly. "Thank you… thank you for restoring my health. It was why I wanted to become a proper cleric, so that I might always be able to heal myself."

Airlia nodded, "You should be fine now I think. Whatever was hurting you… it's dead." She looked over at the two men, "Potions to restore life force aren't enough when you don't have the item to stop what's hurting her."

Zaji smiled as he came over to Neris and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for saving my sister Neris."

Alistair smiled. "It's what we do Zaji. At least she's okay and we can focus on trying to save the High Priestess now."

Kasim frowned and nodded as the knight turned around and went up the stairs. He was angry that with her feeling better, would she not need him anymore. He loved the blonde… but he was worried with her naivety that she wouldn't want him anymore.

Neris came up with them to put a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, "Kasim?"

He turned to look at his love. "Yes Neris?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "Be careful Kasim. I don't want you getting hurt." It wasn't appropriate for her to tell him how she felt for him… knowing he was going into a dangerous place even though he had good companions.

The knight nodded as he wrapped his own arms around her. "I will be. I'll send for you when it's safe to do so. I promise." He kissed her forehead, before releasing her so that they might all go and try to figure out how to get to the Priestess. Kasim led them north and through the back of the ruined Penal Town towards a cave. "The only way forward is through here. There are two creatures who have all of our strength locked within them. Antoria fed them the powers to keep us from rising up against him."

Kiefer nodded, "Then we'll be stealthy and move about. We have to get the High Priestess back."

They followed Kasim and Flower into the cave to find the cave was dank and dark. Flower shook his head, "Stay close to us, it's easy to get turned around. We've explored this place enough to know it well."

They crept through the first floor of the cave, going to some stalagmites, Flower led them east and towards a poisonous looking bog. "This stuff will hurt you if you step on it… please walk with caution. We've tried to put planks down to allow some sort of passage."

Alistair reached for his water skin and splashed some along it, dissipating the bog into normal water. "Now it won't hurt us… Thank you Rainbow Cove waters…" They proceeded along the edge of the cave, slowly ascending the stairs up to the next level.

When they came to the next floor, they saw a ramp leading up as Kasim took the lead, drawing his blade, "Be careful. There may still be some monsters lingering around here."

Kiefer helped Airlia up the ramp as it was fairly steep, while Alistair and Gabo aided Maribel until they came out on top of the giant stone wall as they followed the man along. They came to an open area that led to yet another steep ramp as Maribel groaned, "What is it with these ramps? Don't they take into account that not everyone is able to just hike up these steps? I saw many in Penal Town who will have trouble…"

Kasim nodded, "Right, but that's part of why they knew that the people will be trapped. We're not far now. Stay close and keep quiet."

They ended up climbing one more steep ramp before they came to a tunnel that led out to a ramp going up to the next floor, and a large water source. Kasim was torn between stopping to allow the ladies and the child some rest, but… it could mean that they find themselves discovered by their enemies. "I'd like to stop… but…"

Maribel shook her head, "Let's keep going. Better to keep on the move than to stop and get caught."

Kasim nodded again. "We're about halfway there. It's a lot of up and down stairs in this mess before we come out to where the trouble awaits us."

They proceeded up quietly along the ramp leading to the next floor, and followed him towards another poisonous bog that Maribel dispelled with her Rainbow Cove water as they walked around the tunnel that funneled out to a ramp leading downwards to a singular isle surrounded by water. In the distance, they could see the edge of the shore that they had just passed along before as they ran down the small rocky island and up the ramp back up to the previous floor of the cave.

Airlia reached for Kiefer's hand, "Something feels weird in here Kiefer… I don't know… something's not… not right."

He nodded, "I know, I've been having that feeling since we first came in here." The prince of Estard pulled his love close to him, his eyes roaming the cave looking for trouble. They went around the corner to find more stairs going up before he sighed softly. "The feeling's getting worse. Maribel, Airlia, stay behind us no matter what. I won't let either of you get hurt."

She nodded as they proceeded up the cave to find one more ramp. Kasim nodded, "The creatures are beyond here, we have to be careful…" However, as they went up the ramp, and crept around the corner in the tunnel, they came to an open area that held no monster guardians. The knight frowned. "Odd… they were here… where did they go? Sure it's a benefit to us… but… but… what does this mean?"

Kiefer shook his head, "I don't know, but let's not look the current gift in the mouth and hurry along."

Flower nodded eagerly as they went around the corner and quickly ran down the passageway and out towards the exit of the cave, eager for daylight.


	19. Chapter 18: Dharma Karma

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VII

The Truth Behind The Seal 

Chapter 18: Dharma Karma

When they came out of the cave, there wasn't much to speak of as a priest came over to Kasim. "Are you here to try again Kasim? You hadn't been able to get very far…"

The knight nodded. "Yes, we have some more allies who are strong of heart and will. I believe they will be able to help us retrieve High Priestess Fosse. And with her safe, we can move onwards to Dharma and take it back."

The priest nodded, "Thank you so much. I hope you're right. This land has been too god forsaken to really be of any use to us."

Kasim nodded again as they walked towards the back of the small village, headstones lined the street in homage to the dead. "The Soul Sword has done all of this evil… all of this pain. If we don't free Dharma… it will continue to reap souls from the bodies and more people will die."

Airlia nodded. "Right, let's go, but let's be quiet and quick. If they don't hear us, we can get through hopefully undetected."

He led them through to a tunnel that forked off, one to the left and one to the right. "The right leads to Dharma… but the door is sealed and the key is in the hands of High Priestess Fosse who is down this other tunnel. Follow me. I'll take you as deep as I've gone in here."

Going over to the left, they walked along the back wall of the cave until it came to a ladder that they quickly descended, into a stone room with a set of stairs leading downwards to the next level. Airlia quietly casted a monster warding spell to try and keep the encounters low. They arrived in a strange looking alcove as he led them along the wall, then turned directionally east to follow the wall around and down back along the wall. Kasim shook his head, "It's a giant maze. I got to the next floor, but couldn't figure out where to go after it."

Maribel nodded as they went down the far steps, which was north of where they first arrived. When they came out, there was a giant walled structure and steps. "So this is where you got stuck? Let's look around a bit…"

Airlia nodded as she walked along the walls of the inner structure, looking for something that she had no clue what it would be. She sighed as she leaned against a part of the wall, hitting something as the wall gave out from behind her, sending the dark haired woman falling backwards with a yelp of surprise. Everyone came running, surprised to find a passage there. Kiefer went to his love's side and helped her up. "Are you okay Airlia?"

She nodded, "I'm okay. Just surprised by what I found. Let's check this out…"

Kasim nodded, taking the lead once more. When they came out, he saw a set of stairs and immediately went for it until Alistair grabbed his arm and shook his head. "To easy. Let's look around a bit more. Most paths in our journey, it has always been the long route… never the short one."

The knight reluctantly nodded. "Very well. But we have to work together and fast to find her." He looked at his friend the thief who was sticking close to the group as they went out of the little alcove and turned left, heading to the end of the tunnel where they were forced to follow it around in a backwards C direction. When they came to a set of stairs that went down – it told them somehow that they were heading in the right direction. They followed the forced path to another set of stairs leading down where they found the path came out to several cells and a small, but run down kitchen.

Walking around, Airlia recasted the monster warding spell again. "We're getting close… I know it."

Flower shivered, "Why haven't we run into any monsters?"

The healer gave a small smile, "Because of me. Remember… I still have my abilities… I have one that wards off monsters."

They followed the path along until it came to a split. Gabo went to look around heading east. "Guys… there's a pit that falls down to the floor below. I think that's the way we need to go. It smells of air that's recirculating."

Kiefer nodded as he held Airlia's hand as they walked over to look at the drop. It wouldn't be too bad if he helped to cushion her down. He looked at her brother, "Cushion Maribel on the way down Alistair. I'll keep your sister safe. Those two are on their own. Gabo having been a wolf at one point is excellent at jumping."

Making their way slowly over to the pit, Kiefer picked his lover up in his arms. Holding onto her, he jumped down from the floor and found his way down below. Shortly after Alistair with Maribel and Gabo came down followed by a stumbling Flower and Kasim who had been unprepared for the drop. Once everyone was on their feet and steady, they wound their way around the destroyed room. Maribel groaned, "How much further do we have to go?"

Kasim shrugged. "I don't know… I've never been down here before." He wove around a set of broken cells as they started heading north – going around walls as necessary until they came to the back where part of the ceiling had crumbled, blocking the path forward. Looking around, he growled.

Flower put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. I got this." He picked the cell door, pushing it open before going inside to see a wall that was broken to the adjoining cell. "This way, I can pick the door lock again."

Everyone followed as Kasim lead the way once more to a large doorway that had a strange light emitting from it. He broke into a run when he saw the young woman strapped in a pyramid of energy. "There she is! The High Priestess Fosse!" Kasim ran to one side as Flower ran to the other, trying to figure out how to get into the pyramid to recognize the woman. "Oh how she must have suffered in that confined cell! Fear not, Priestess! We'll get you out of there!" He tried to attack the pyramid only for it to not work.

Airlia shook her head, "Men. Always the hard way. Let's look around… I see stairs back there."

Gabo nodded, "Can you believe she's so young?"

Maribel nodded in agreement as they went down the stairs. "It's really strange actually. But I'm happy that it's a woman, seeing as how most women are never really to become much."

Alistair chuckled with a shake of his head. "I'm happy to be a fisherman like our father. I love the ocean, it's never the same."

Airlia giggled, "Honestly, I want to enjoy us going on our journey together. It's fun, simply because we are all friends." She didn't want to think about becoming a queen, just about enjoying life with them. She wasn't bred to be a ruler... But that was a fear she could deal with at later time.

Kiefer, as if recognizing her fear, gripped her hand tenderly. His goofy, yet reassuring smile told her he would help her with anything she felt inadequate about.

The boys climbed up the stairs, leaving Airlia and Maribel alone to chat while they figured out where it led and if it could help them. Maribel grinned, "You know, you'll become a queen if you end up marrying Kiefer."

She nodded, "I know… But I'm allowed to be nervous. I love Kiefer and it wasn't the life I was brought up to live. I have no idea about what it takes to run a kingdom… I'm scared that the people won't accept us together."

The auburn haired woman smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine. You'll have Kiefer and the Chancellor to help teach you what you need. The fact that you're worried… tells me you will be an amazing queen because you're going to put in every effort to be as good as you can possibly be."

Airlia hugged her friend. "Thank you Maribel. Thank you for understanding our relationship… for not putting me down about my love for Kiefer. All of it. Some of the women in Estard… they look down on me because of how we would always go on adventures, telling me he couldn't marry a peasant girl."

Maribel hugged her friend, the look on her face serious. "Well they can go leap off the cliff. He loves you and you love him. That's all they need to be concerned with. His father approved and your parents approved, that's good enough for them."

A moment later the power sources making the energy pyramid broke – allowing the High Priestess to walk around – free of her cage. Within moments, the boys reappeared as the High Priestess turned to everyone. "I can't thank you enough for the work you did to free me. Now we have to put the terrible wrongs to right and dethrone High Priest Antoria from Dharma so that we can free all of our people."

Everyone started walking towards the tunnel back when two cackling voices could be heard. "Well, well, what have we here?" A giant hog said as he wielded a large oak club.

"I don't know Inopp, seems like some humans got it in their head to steal the High Priestess back. We should just make a meal of it with their bones." A giant tiger said with a snarl.

Flower paled, "They're way too strong with the powers that Antoria gave him. Abilities he stole from everyone in Penal Town, us included!"

Fosse growled, "So they're using stolen abilities huh? Well…" She began to glow brightly as the two monsters groaned in weakness before the light enveloped everyone. "Now the stolen abilities are where they rightfully belong. I can't do anything with what is normally theirs, but…" She laughed.

Airlia nodded to the young woman with long black hair, her golden dress with teal accents along the sides of her miter and the beautiful intricate work on the front part of her dress. "We'll handle these punks now. Ready guys?" She gave a nasty smile.

Inopp growled, "They seem to mean business Gonz. Let's turn them into our next meal!"

Alistair and Kiefer drew their swords while Maribel and Airlia drew their whips to keep their distance. Airlia decided to begin the first part. "Surround!" She casted on both creatures as they wobbled for a moment. "Now we have the advantage brother, Kiefer, Gabo! Quickly, work together!"

Gabo lunged at the hog and knocked him over, tearing at him with the claws he had worn. Alistair followed it up with a sword piercing his heart, and with a twist, the creature known as Inopp was dead.

Kiefer swept his foot under the tiger, making him fall backwards as he followed it up with a slice to the creature's head, severing it from his body. Sighing, he put the sword back where it belonged. "Thank goodness that's over. Now, let's get back to the others and figure out a plan of attack to get into Dharma and to take out Antoria."

Fosse nodded, "Right. Let's go. I'm sure the people will be relieved to see me before we plan."

Airlia focused on her powers as her arm burned slightly – as if in warning. "Evac!" Golden light surrounded them all, as they warped out of the pit, returning to the edge of the cave that they first entered. Going outside, they were immediately surrounded by people as she looked about uneasily.

Kasim stepped forward, "Step back please. She has only just returned to us and needs her rest." He led the way towards a small hut near the edge of town where several beds awaited them. Once they were inside, he looked at the others, "Now what do we do?"

Fosse thought about it. "Those two idiots were talking about how there's a tournament. Antoria wants to recruit the baddest warriors for the Demon Lord. However, I'm sure if he finds out you dispatched the other two minions, he'd want you guys anyways."

Kiefer nodded, "Right. Then we'll kill him and you'll be free to retake your position in Dharma and free the ones down in Penal Town."


End file.
